


The Strings We Weave

by Novastar421



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Undead, Violence, Young Sylvanas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastar421/pseuds/Novastar421
Summary: “Come now Sylvanas, don’t be difficult. I may not have known you long, but I can see that you are bored. And you have remarkable potential wasted on this tranquil lifestyle. I am offering you adventure, and you are just throwing a tantrum because I took it out of your control.”
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 48
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I wanted to write a fic about Sylvanas being a untried youth in the beginning of the third war, with some mental issues, and Jaina being kind of obsessive over her. It is a lot of words so I probably have some errors, and or lore mistakes, but I am not really following the original story anyway.

“Nathanos! Reload!” A young strong lad, with tussled auburn curls, hastily made way to a blonde elf, and bowed beside her with a quiver filled with fresh arrows.

“Milady.” The elf rolled her gray silver eyes at his worshipful tone, and snatched the quiver briskly from his grip. She immediately switched the empty quiver, and knocked her wooden bow, locking onto her target fleeing within the air. Instantly she fired, and grinned proudly at its plummeting screech. Nathanos whistled.

“Nice shot, milady. Soon we shall rid the world of these pests.” Ears pinned back in annoyance, the elf shot him a fanged snarl.

“That is your goal, idiot. I just want to shoot something that moves, not,” she pointed towards the training dummies fifty feet in front of her, filled with arrows. “These things...” The elf finished with a scathing tone, and she stalked towards the lifeless bird. Scouring the area she admired the colorful trees within Eversong woods, fueling her with a peaceful light, and invigorating her with boundless energy. A beauty often dismissed by her human friend as he followed her like an eager mutt, and grumbled.

“Well you would hate them too, if every waking chance they poop on you.” He waved his hands with exaggerated human gestures, prompting her to scoff at his broody tone. Nathanos was always scornful when it came to his sworn enemy, birds, and to be frank, the tendency of which he gets shitted on by them seems suspicious.

“Have you ever thought? If stop standing like you have a pole up your ass, that they will stop confusing you with one?” With a dismissing gesture he snorted dubiously.

“Doubtful milady, more likely they intend to drown me in their feces for standing near your radiating presence. Jealous of your blinding grace that no creature holds a candle too…” Sylvanas nodded in approval of his compliment, obviously his words rang true, but scowled in contempt as he added. “And while we are on the topic of feces… Your sister, the little one,” the elf let out a loud groan _._ “Specifically Vereesa. Can you please tell her to stop filling my boots with mud? I get enough dirt from every other elf in this forsaken place, and I don’t need more ammunition from those who like me.”

“Who says she likes you? I barely like you.” The elf muttered, prompting the boy to dart her a glare. “Besides get used to it. When you start your ranger training you are going have a lot more things to worry about than mud in your boots. I hear they fill it Hawkstrider poop, for those who grate them, and you don’t speak Thalassian. So consider yourself already on the list.”

“I am serious Sylvanas! And I know you’re egging your sister on in these remorseless attacks!” Nathanos cried and whined. “I can’t take much more of this. I know you are mad I am going to be a ranger before you, but that’s because of politics, _and…_ ” He drilled her a pointed look. “Your what 19? Don’t you elves start your training at 50! I would be a withered old boot by that age! So let me enjoy my youth by doing something useful with it.”

“I never should of saved you from those trolls, you useless traitor… Would have spared myself a throbbing headache of dealing with your whiny butt.” Sylvanas grumpily retorted, ignoring the bitterness coiling in her heart, and decided to stoop down to appraise her kill. Nathanos cringed at her bold admission, and huffed a grueling breath.

“If I recall Lor’themar saved both our asses that day. You just happened to be a useful distraction.”

“Hey I shot one in the foot!” Sylvanas shot back.

“With a training arrow!”

“I was a 11, give me a break! Be grateful I _distracted_ it enough before it rammed you with its axe…” Sylvanas hissed, setting her lips into a grimace as she witness her friend turn solemn.

“And I am eternally grateful.” He softly mumbled, and she flicked her ears in distaste of his tone. With a deflecting sigh she keenly averted her gaze to inspect the glossy crimson feathers, on the moderate sized hawk, and nodded approvingly at its shiny gold beak. She casted Nathanos a brilliant grin as a single fang popped boldly from her lips, gleaming with the pride that inflated her chest.

“I bet you Alleria is going to be _rimming_ with jealously when we tell her about this! Even she can’t shoot a flying hawk between the eyes!” Her grin suddenly dropped, lifting the bird to inspect the groin area, and sighed a relieved breath. “Thank Belore it’s a male! She would skin my hide if it was a hen, or a eyas.” She inclined her head towards Nathanos as he promptly squatted over it, and started plucking out the feathers.

“She probably would do something worse than that. Make you listen to a lecture from your grand _prince_ at the fletching of his favorite colored hawk.” He begrudgingly remarked, gently placing the glossy feathers into a leather wrap while Sylvanas groaned.

“Please don’t mention Kael’thas, I thought we were having a pleasant conversation.” Suddenly, Sylvanas twitched her long ears, eyes narrowing as a faint high-pitched shriek echoed within the calm breeze. She blinked, and rushed towards the source with graceful strides, hollering back towards Nathanos as he stumbled to chase her.

“Stay here! You will slow me down with your humungous human feet!”

Her ears flickered at his blatant whines, but nonetheless he obeyed, and she immediately bolted towards the noise. With deft ease she maneuvered the trees and bushes with cat-like grace, and halted as her ears swiveled to pinpoint a rushing river nearby. Her breath hitched as she heard distressed breaths, spluttering for air, and she set off with bold haste.

Upon reaching the river she hissed, observing with cool squinting eyes at a lone girl floating on a log, and struggling to keep her head afloat. Instantly Sylvanas dug into her leather pack, strapped upon her back, bringing out a sturdy rope, and tied it to a fresh arrow. With the arrow tied she drew her bow, knocking it, and patiently waited until the log entered the ropes range. Instantly she shot, eyes sparkling with satisfaction at the splintering crack echoed on impact. With no time to appreciate her strike she instantly tied the rope to her forearm, and hauled it with a firm grip while digging her back heel into the dirt.

Inhaling a deep breath, she carefully hauled the girl towards land, arms burning at the weight as the girl shot her a tired nod, and her brows furrowed.

_Now that wasn’t good…_ Sylvanas rapidly increased her frantic game of tug of war, careful not to put too much pressure to cause the log to keel the girl over, and defeating the purpose of the rescue. With what felt like hours she jumped towards the edge of the river, snagging the slump girl by her shoulders as her own arms ached with the burning exertion to lift her, and plopped her not so gently on the grass.

The girl laid sprawled lifelessly on her back, eyes closed, and Sylvanas checked her airway for breaths. With a sharp hiss she immediately placed her palms on the girls chest, and applied sufficient force to keep her heart beating, careful not to break her ribs. With deft fingers she opened the girls jaw, pressing her lips towards the girls clammy ones, and breathed air back into her lungs.

After tireless sessions of repeating the motions the girl splurged a warm liquid into Sylvanas face, coughing up a storm as she shot up, and bashed Sylvanas forehead with her own. Sylvanas yelped at the impact, landing on her hindquarters as she brought a hand to the crest of her brow. Massaging the bump, she muttered in Thalassian.

_“Now that wasn’t very nice, next time you drown brat.”_ The girl was frantic in her recent recovery, ignoring Sylvanas grumbles as she hastily swiveled her head for a looming threat, and flung chilly droplets all over the place. Cursing herself in common tongue the girl balled up her fists, biting her lower lip, and then finally fixed her chilly glare on the elf at the dirt.

Sylvanas tilted her head with cool apprehension, and noting the girl outstretching her palm near her face. Her eyes widen, gawking at the girls icy eyes morphing into ocean blue, and tentatively Sylvanas sniffed the girl.

An appealing scent of brine quickly captured her senses, intermingling with a hint of heart blossom, and filling her belly with a pool of warmth. She leaned closer to the beguiling perfume, but faltered, pupils turning sharper as she bristled in place, and curled her upper lip.

The girl reeked of arcane magic! And not the kind plausible for any mortal race to have! It was powerful, turbulent, a wicked swirl of energy that could cut you down in a heartbeat, but only staying its hand by the sheer willpower of this ex-drowning human. Sylvanas blinked, and suspiciously squinted her eyes to inspect the soaking creature.

The mage was human with her big flat ears and curvy broad figure. Clinging to it was black button breeches, buckled high boots, and disheveled white blouse, tightly clinging to the girls confident shoulders and full chest. Her complexion was fair, unnaturally so, but a hint of healthy pallor was oozing back into her fair cheeks. Her golden hair wetly framed her face, sticking to her strong cheekbones and jaw, while the rest of dangled in a loose bun. Although a gnawing sensation of fear rattled Sylvanas, as she peered dubiously into the humans deep blue eyes, turning a frostier shade of ice each ticking second Sylvanas refused to take her gloved hand.

With a grueling sigh, Sylvanas reluctantly accepted the human hand, startled as the girl lifted her up with fluid ease, and aggravated as she stood a few inches taller. Sylvanas always prided herself in her looming height, and to be defeated by a drowning mage in that trait unnerved her. So she arched her back straighter, and inwardly groaned as the girl still towered her.

“Thank you.” The girl suddenly spoke, with a rasp that indicated her predicament a few minutes ago, even though she stood with indifferent bravado. Sylvanas perked her ears, pleased at the girls couth accent, and muttered tightly in common.

“Your welcome, although I recommend calmer waters if you intend to take a swam.”

“Swim,” Sylvanas bristled at the girls correction, and the girl grinned kindly at the elf. Suddenly the girls cheeks flushed a red hue, eyes sparkling as she roamed Sylvanas leathers, and landed squarely on her chest. _Probably impressed by our outstanding craftsmanship, compared to whatever human dregs she is wearing._ “And I will take your advice to heart.”

“Good, you do that.” Sylvanas spat those words through gritted teeth, and hissed. “So what is a human doing drowning in our forest anyway? Shouldn’t you be doing that in your own waters?”

Taken aback by Sylvanas harsh tone, the girl tightly pursed her clammy lips, causing Sylvanas ears to droop from the piercing threat flashing within her bold eyes. Abruptly, the girl broke out in a hoarse fit of laughter. Sylvanas clenched her fists, ears pinned in fury, and ready to hurl the girl back into the raging river.

“I am sorry, I am sorry.” The girl wiped a mock tear from her cheek as her laughing fit descended into an amused snort, her eyes eased back into calm blue. “I meant no offense, your blunt speech just caught me off guard. After all you did save my life… So I do owe you an explanation.” She sighed off her mirth, and suddenly brought a fist to her chest. She slightly bowed, with elegance ill-befitting a drowning victim, and she held out a hand for Sylvanas to take. “I am in your debt, please forgive my laughter. It obviously perturbed you so. My name is Jaina Proudmoore, and my family intends to set up a trading route in Sunsail Anchorage. They are currently negotiating the details with your Prince in Silvermoon.”

Hesitantly, Sylvanas glared at the gesture, and cautiously clasped it with a firm grip. Immediately she yanked her hand out of the humans hold, fuming as the human brushed her lips against her knuckles, leaving slimy drool on them. She scrunched her nose in distaste, wiping the human saliva on her leather thigh, and hissed a disgruntled breath.

“Then shouldn’t you be with them? Not floundering in the river like a dumb fush.” Again _Jaina_ brushed off her insult with a shrug, and gazed down at Sylvanas with a cocky smirk, like she was better than her. _She is just taller, not better._

“Fish, and yes. But I ended up wondering off, and then I ended up lost. You know the rest of the tale.” Sylvanas arched a brow, imploring her to elaborate, but the human remained mute on the details so she scoffed.

“Well then allow me to escort you back, your royal highness. I am sure your family is _dying_ to know your safe.” _I should of left her arrogant self-correcting ass in the water._ And the humans grin grew bigger, unexpectedly tangling her arm within Sylvanas tensing one, and reassuringly squeezed.

Sylvanas lips twitched into a grim line, and she single-handily slung her bow onto her back with practice grace, intending to lead her back towards Nathanos. Thankfully the girl remained silent, on the way towards the boy, and when they arrived he perked up with a pink-fleshed hawk slung onto his back. He flashed Sylvanas a relieved grin, but immediately scowled when his eyes landed at their entangled limbs.

“Sylvanas what took you so long! I was worried sick!” Sylvanas unclasped her arm, leaving the girl to draw out a sigh, and snapped in Thalassian.

“ _Saving a stupid human!”_ He casted her a befuddled look, and Sylvanas groaned. _Stupid savage humans, and their stupid savage human tongue._ “I was saving one of your kind from certain death.” She gestured listlessly at the glaring form of Jaina, drilling daggers into Nathanos skull, and ignored it to boast about her heroic endeavor. “You should have seen my shut! Would even make Alleria smirk!”

“Shot.” The girl tersely corrected, not taking her eyes off of Nathanos as he also glared at her. Sylvanas wilted her ears at the unnerving silence, stretching time itself into a void of unknown, and suddenly her lips lazily spread into a knowing smirk. _This must be a human mating ritual…_

Within minutes Nathanos averted his eyes away, slouching his stance, and Jaina stiffened her back in victory. Sylvanas cupped her cheek in sympathy for her friend, and nodded her head in sagely wisdom. _Poor Nathanos, now they must mate on her terms._

“Well that was fun, but can we start heading towards Silvermoon? Or do you two intend to dance next?” Sylvanas drawled, causing both the humans to splutter nonsense.

“Fine by me,” Jaina recovered first, and bitterly spat while waving a palm towards a bristling Nathanos. “Who is he Sylvanas? Since I was so close to certain death I would like to know his position.” Sylvanas dumbly blinked at her, and slowly responded.

“He is a human… And you wish to dance?” Jaina shot her a frigid glare, snapping.

“I know he is human! And I am not going to dance! I meant what rank does he hold.”

Sylvanas combed an impatient hand through her silvery blonde locks. “What does that matter? He is a human! He just lives here!” Jaina flinched at Sylvanas biting tone, and Nathanos sighed a pitying breath.

“My name is Nathanos Marris, future recruit for the Farstriders, and adopted son of Lor’themar Theron.” He shot Jaina a dark glower, roaming his hazel eyes in contempt over her garb. “And I know all about your kind of _reputation_ Lady Proudmoore—"

“Oh good you know each other.” Sylvanas interrupted with a disinterested tone and added. “Then you two can hold each other’s hand while we go back to Silvermoon, and get better acquainted.” Sylvanas finished, snagging the hawk off of Nathanos shoulders while shooting him a mischievous wink. He floundered his lips in righteous indignation, and snugly she adjusted the corpse onto her back. “Alleria is probably worried sick about her important guest being lost, since she is the Ranger-General and all.” Sylvanas rumbled a chuckle within her chest. “We probably should retrim her before my sister gets chewed out.”

“I think you mean return...” Jaina gently corrected, prompting Sylvanas to snap.

“I know what I said!” And with a graceful spun of her heel Sylvanas swiftly made way towards Silvermoon’s gates.

***

With perked ears Sylvanas lips spread into a wicked grin, at resounding argument bustling near the city gates. Her left ear lolled in delight as she heard the screeching tone of her no nonsense sister, blasting the foolish elf that let their esteemed guest out of their sight. Suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and inclined her head to face the amused grin of Jaina Proudmoore. _Ugh humans, no regard for personal space._

“Excuse me, but do your ears always do that?” Sylvanas furrowed her brows, slowing her stride as she tried to comprehend the question, and shot back.

“Does yours?!”

Stomping furiously towards the gates, Sylvanas left her in the dust with a bitter huff, and a smug grin formed on Nathanos face as he taunted a gaping Jaina with a rude gesture. Finally her sisters shiny emerald armor peeked into view, and Sylvanas let out a unladylike snort as she witnessed Kael’thas getting blasted by her unforgiving tone. With his gaudy crimson robe and sleek long hair he deserved the scolding, and Sylvanas halted to beam at the scene.

“Looks like you are useful for something… Getting the prince destroyed like this, you must really be important. Although I didn’t know he was the one watching you.” Jaina ran a nervous hand through her wet bangs, and sneezed. Unconsciously, Sylvanas unclasped her dark cloak, and pulled it over Jaina’s shoulder, snapping the pin in place. Jaina accepted it graciously, and quickly snuggled in it, sniffly commenting.

“Yes, now you know why I fled. Couldn’t take another one of his abhor pick-up lines. For a prince he isn’t as smooth as he pretends to be, or observant for all his genius.” At that, Sylvanas nodded in empathy, and squinted her eyes on Jaina. With slight wonderment in her tone Sylvanas inquired.

“Just how old are you anyways? You look too young for a human.”

“23, you?” Sylvanas gasped as she shot a glower towards the 500 year old prince. She was just a baby, even by human standards! And Sylvanas absentmindedly answered.

“19,” and then Jaina gasped, eyelashes fluttering in bashful startlement as she nudged the dirt with her boot.

“Forgive my outburst, most elves say they are around 300 or something. I wasn’t expecting such a low number.” Sylvanas puffed out her chest in pride, grinning like a cat playing with a toy as she boasted.

“Most humans think so too, but I am still growing. Just wait until I am 100, and then I will have everyone’s paws dropping to the floor.”

“Jaws.”

“That is what I said.”

And Jaina continued in amicable conversation as Sylvanas answered with kind nods. Although she retreated into silence, as the girl started to ramble, and shot the crowned prince a admonishing glimpse. Sure she knew the rumors of him being a notorious flirt, announcing his unbridled love to any beautiful man and woman alike, but to a young girl like Jaina? Barely even considered courting age for elven kind…

She casted a final glance at Jaina when her ramblings turned mute, roaming her eyes over her curvy-broad form. _At least he has good tastes. She is pretty, for a human._

“As much as I would like to stay here watching him get chewed out. I think we should, and I say this with a heavy heart, save him. I doubt my sister has much patience left to deal with him, and she is more aggressive than a male Hawkstrider during mating season.” At this, Jaina curtly nodded, and with her back straightened she charged the bickering duo with an air of imperialistic sophistication. Sylvanas whistled at her fleeting form, subtly admiring her hindquarters that marched with a purpose.

“She looks good with my cloak.” Sylvanas admitted silently to herself, leaving Nathanos to gape at her as she chased after Jaina without another word.

As she approached the trio her ears stiffened to the sky, and she halted her steps. Her sister pinned her with glare that could freeze a thousand suns, and Sylvanas lowered her head and drooped her ears. She wordlessly stood slightly behind Jaina. Using her selfishly as a shield just in case Alleria charged, and thankfully, Jaina explained her most of her predicament before Sylvanas arrival. The prince squealed as his eyes locked onto Sylvanas.

“Thank Belore for you Sylvanas! Truly a ranger in the making!” Kael’thas shot a scowl towards Nathanos, standing besides Sylvanas with a fake smile. “Perhaps we should reevaluate those who got accepted into the program…?” He casted a pointed glimpse at Alleria. “After all your novel recruit wasn’t even aware of the situation.”

Alleria silenced his snide remark with a darkening glare, and he gulped hastily. “I must inform the Lord-Admirals of your recent reappearance. They have been tearing up my city looking for any sign of you.” And he quickly fled the scene.

“ _Cowardly little weasel.”_ Alleria grumbled at his fleeing hide, and glared daggers at the young trio. Sylvanas gulped, feeling the sweat starting to pile on her forehead, and hesitantly spoke.

“ _Sister I…”_ But Alleria lifted a stern hand to silence her.

“ _Enough, I will lecture you later.”_ Her silver-blue eyes gleamed fiercely on Nathanos. “You should leave,” and he immediately fled, but not before taking the corpse off of Sylvanas back. Sylvanas scowled at him as he wrangled the hawk from her clutches, and spat as he left.

_“I better not be in trouble for saving,”_ she gestured towards Jaina with disgust. “ _Her.”_

Alleria snorted in response, and with kinder eyes focused her attention on Jaina. “Lady Proudmoore, I am glad to see you well. I will lead you back to your parents.” Without a moment’s notice she turned on her heels, and added in Thalassian _“Lady Moon, you come too. I have a feeling the humans will like to meet their daughters savior.”_

With slight hesitation, Sylvanas wondered what she got herself into, and bitterly followed the duo. _“I should have left her drowning butt.”_

***

Sylvanas sulkily followed the duo to the families temporary quarters within the palace, grimacing as the crowned prince fled the room with muttering curses, and Jaina glumly entered the room soon after that. Abruptly Sylvanas ears snapped to attention as a loud smack echoed from the room.

“Young lady you are grounded.” The attacker curtly announced, and Sylvanas could hear the cracking of the attackers bones, folding behind her back in practice severity. “To think a daughter of the sea got swept up in a river of all things. I expected more from you.”

Jaina loudly groaned, and cautiously Sylvanas entered the lavish room, noting Jaina tenderly rubbing her cheek and dropping her arm down with a sigh. “You and me both mother. Next time I will make sure to drown in the ocean.”

Jaina’s mother scowled, rolling her crystal blue eyes as she shot a scornful glimpse at a tall old man beside her. “This is your influence Daelin. She gets her snark from you.”

The scruffy human loudly snorted, patting Jaina humorously on the shoulder as he failed to muffle his chuckles. “Aye, her words be true though. To think I almost lost my daughter to a wee bit of water.” Daelin shook his head in mirth. “The scandal it would cause within our house. I can picture the epitaph now… Here lies Jaina Proudmoore, daughter of the sea, drowned in a puddle.”

Jaina snorted. “I confess it wouldn’t be a great way to go. But I had things under control. I was just biding my time, and building up my mana. Luckily I didn’t have to worry about it since this brave elf saved my life.”

Sylvanas ears wilted at the introduction, and Jaina waved a hand towards her, directing the older couples attention on Sylvanas. She watched them warily. Taking note of the couples fancy garbs of blue, white, and gold, and casting her a scrutinizing look. Sylvanas frowned, aggravated at the family of giants looking down on her with their steely blue eyes, and indiscernible expressions.

It disturbed her how their ears remained deadly still, not even a flicker of acknowledgement, and she turned her head in a huff. Suddenly she heard a rough snort from the older gentlemen, and she pointed her nose defiantly in the air, sparing them an aloof sidelong glimpse.

“Oooo, she is feisty. Not like the snooty elf that has been showing us around.” The older man kindly grinned, approaching her with confident steps, and bowed humbly. “Daelin Proudmoore at your service, and I thank you for saving my daughter’s life.” Sylvanas pursed her lips as Daelin held out a hand for her to take, and she grimaced as he brought it to his lips. Immediately she yanked it out of his grasp, hissing with her ears pinned in distain.

“ _Sister? Why do these humans keep salivating all over me? Is it not rude in their culture to drool over their rescuers?”_ Alleria chuckled in response, shaking her head as she explained in common.

“Forgive my sister, Lord-Admiral. She is not accustom to the human etiquette of being grateful.” Her arms folded sternly behind her back, mimicking the imperialistic impression that the older-looking woman oozed. “In lack for better words she is very vain, and acts like a scornful kitten when touched by strangers.”

Daelin snorted a chuckle, eyes crinkling with mirth as Sylvanas scowled a sharp fang at him. “I can see that…” He casted her another appraising glimpse, and stood beside his wife. “Dangerous, beautiful, and bold. A lethal combination. Oh I envy the man that captures you.” He averted his eyes to his blushing daughter, seemingly enthralled by the sparkling canine fang. “Or woman if I dare be so bold.”

Sylvanas folded her arms grumpily across her chest, and Alleria nudged her harshly in the ribs. With a oomph, she recomposed herself with a grimace, and darkly glared at the humans that dared to look down on her.

“You seem to be quite angry with us...” Katherine firmly declared, arching an imposing brow. “Tell me, what did we do to earn your ire?” Sylvanas ears perked, long brows shooting through the roof as she heard the pleasant couth accent, and replied tightly.

“I am not angry,” and she muttered under hushed breath. “ _Lady sun, why are they so tall? Even Nathanos is shorter than me, and yet these giants have the gall to tower me.”_

Alleria pinched the bridge of her brow the second she spouted those words, and scolded with scarce patience. “ _Is that why you are acting like a ruffled hen Lady moon? These are Kul Tiran’s, basically warriors of the sea, and these fine humans are the Lord-Admirals, commander of their fleets. So quit with the attitude and show some respect.”_

Sylvanas flickered her ears twice in sharp precision, glaring up at the trio of humans dressed in their fancy uniforms, and bowed gracefully.

“My sincerest apologies Cod-Admirals, I meant no disrespect. I am just irradiated nothing more.”

A chill swept her bones the moment Sylvanas uttered those words, and suddenly a stark prickle of warning crawled up her spine, drumming the beat of death each passing second she lingered in the room.

Sylvanas frowned, flinching as she observed her sisters expression twisting into righteous fury, eyes burning a brighter shade of silver, like a blue flame gifted with fuel, and Sylvanas eyes widened in fear. She tilted her head, confused at her sisters unearned wrath, and averted her eyes towards the humans. A scowl formed on her lips instantly as she witness the daughter and father buckling in mirth, and the mother casting her a pitying frown.

Katherine exhaled a long sigh, and shot her family a berating glare that paralyzed them instantly. With a kind tone she corrected. “I think you mean _Lord,_ and _irritated.”_

Sylvanas lips twitched into a grim frown, muttering. “That is what I said.”

“Forgive my sister _again_.” Alleria squeezed through clenched teeth, gesturing for Sylvanas to remain silent as she noted a question forming on the young elf’s lips. “As a youngling she often forgets the propriety of dealing with foreign officials, and is not well-verse in common.”

At this, Daelin snorted, slapping a knee in mirth. “Could have fooled me. Never been called a Cod-Admiral before.” Abruptly he halted his mirth, twirling his dark moustache with sudden interest. “When you say young, how young? I get confused on what you elves consider young these days.”

Alleria’s stance grew stern, scowling. “19 summers, _Lord_ -Admiral.” At this the Admiral baulked in disbelief, stiffening his back as he coolly assessed the mortified Sylvanas, and Katherine’s frown grew deeper.

“I see, then what a privilege it is to meet you.” And she sighed, focusing her attention on Alleria. “I confess I never met a elf as young as she, and she is more competent than my eldest son.” Her expression grew indecipherable as she nudged her husband forward with a firm shoulder, and he stumbled to announce.

“General-Ranger, you say she is your sister correct?” Alleria hesitated, inclining her head. “Very well, I would like to informally invite our family to dine with yours. Tonight if it is not too much trouble. Is this acceptable?”

Alleria’s nostrils flared as she exhaled a stale breath. She narrowed her eyes on baffled Sylvanas and curtly said.

“It is acceptable, Lord-Admiral. I will escort you to our spire. We will leave when Belore lingers over the horizon.” And she swiftly turned on her heels, dragging a protesting elf by the bicep as she slammed the door shut. “ _What did you do?”_ Alleria accused, and Sylvanas shrugged hastily.

“ _I don’t know! I apologize did I not?!”_ Sylvanas shot her elder sister a pleading gaze. _“Am I in trouble, by the sun! I should have never rescued the girl!”_ Alleria brought a hand towards her wrinkling forehead, exhaling a tense breath as she lowered it to her side.

_“No, I am sorry.”_ She smiled kindly, squeezing Sylvanas shoulder reassuringly. _“I heard about that shot, and your heroic actions. The girl is practically drooling over you. I am proud of you.”_

Sylvanas blinked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “ _Is this a trick? Trying to lower my guard so you can strike.”_

Alleria rolled her silver eyes, scoffing. _“You would be pinned to the ground by now if it was. At ease… Ranger.”_ With a cocky wink, Alleria kissed the furrowing brow of the young elf as she waved an abrupt goodbye, and stomped down the corridor without another word. Sylvanas touched her forehead, baffled, and brightly grinned.

***

Laying sprawled on a cozy branch, Sylvanas stared dully at the purple-blue sky, being overtaken by golden hues of Belores rays. She didn’t desire to spend another moment within her crowded spire, and snuck away the first chance she got, relishing the solace within the trees. After all, her Minn’da was probably fretting the servants to get everything prepared, since she has nothing better to do, but still has the mind-set of a Ranger-General to snap everyone to attention for their esteemed guests.

It was good to see that ranger spirit again. A spirit long since dimmed due to a crippling blow near the end of the Second war, forcing her to retire, and boring her out of her wits. Nowadays the retired Ranger-General spends mind-numbing days of pestering her younglings, forcing Veressa to train, badgering Sylvanas in the progress of her studies, or just flat-out babying Lirath. Those where the good days she had, the rest she would be at the temple, mourning their Ann’da that was killed in a troll ambush.

Although she has been spending a lot of time with the priestesses there, inviting them over for a cup of tea, mainly a paladin named Lady Liadrin, which often ended up in Lireesa bedroom. To be frank, Sylvanas found it a blessing. Granting her a small reprieve from her Minn’das strict doting, and allowing her to enjoy these seldom moments within the forest.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she bolted up into a crouch as her ears stood alert. _Something is wrong…_ The woodland creatures stopped in their tune for a few minutes now, no birds chirped, and an eerie silence drifted with the breeze. She continued to scan her surroundings, blending within the leaves as she drew her bow, and readied an arrow.

For moments she remained deadly still, waiting, watching, and then her ears swiveled to the sound of rustling bushes. She tightened the string on her bow, aiming at her target, and stifled a breath as two trolls emerged, with what appeared to be a Dragonhawk hatchling, dragged by a rope, and wings bound by leather wraps. Scowling, Sylvanas weighed her options.

She had the advantage of surprise, the two ugly trolls seem to lack any awareness to her presence as they continue to stroll about their day. They were also armed with axes on their hips, and lack any visible range weapons on their person, but then again they just hurl one of their axes at her face. They were notorious for such a tactic… Perhaps she should just leave? That would be the sensible choice, but when she spotted the frantic wide eyes of the hatchling… Her gut clenched, and with a determine glint shining in her eyes she let the string go.

The arrow hit her mark, piercing the back of one of the trolls head as liquid spewed from the impact. Immediately she knocked another arrow, startled to find the injured troll crouched in alert while the other one dashed towards her direction. She cursed herself, and shot a barrage of arrows towards the one honing in on her, while zealously jumping from tree to tree.

She lost sight of the injured troll as the one that zoned in on her hurled his axe, and with expert precision she fired a round in between his eyes, narrowly dodging his weapon mere inches away from her cheek. Thankfully the troll slumped to the dirt as the arrow landed its mark, laying still in a pool of his own blood, and she grinned at her victory.

Suddenly she gasped, hunching over in agony as a sharp sting forced her to one knee, and clawing the dirt. Bringing a hand over the cause she froze, glaring heatedly at the axe lodged within her thigh, and staining blood all over her leathers. With a snarl she hastily dislodged the axe, spewing angry liquid from the piercing cut, and groaned bitterly at the tremors of pain throbbing from the wound. She braced the oozing injury with one of her hands, forcing herself to stand as she witness a troll charging her way. The troll chuckled a cruel noise as he raised his axe to finish her off.

As he lowered his axe Sylvanas raised her bow, blocking the attack as she deflected the impact, and forcing him to stumble back. Without hesitation Sylvanas whipped her bow across the trolls face, deftly reaching into her quiver, and lodged the arrowhead deep within his throat. With final garbled screams he bashed Sylvanas with a balled fist, causing her to stumble back and watch as his body fell limp.

She observed the limp creature with disgust, and lifted his top-knot ponytail to sigh in relief. This was the first troll she shot, the wound still oozing from the back of his head, and so she released her grip, unceremoniously plopping the trolls head back to the dirt.

Still on the prowl she made way to check if the other troll was dead, and sighed as she spotted him limp, pierced with a flurry of arrows. With a cruel smirk she admired her kills, quickly binding her thigh with bandages from her pack, and hastily returned to the wild hatchling.

_“Shh, shh, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”_ Sylvanas cooed, approaching the wild bird cautiously, and it desperately trying to drag itself away. The hatchling froze at her appearance, eying her with intense scrutiny, and its blue eyes burned daggers into her soul as she took another step. Suddenly it quivered, and Sylvanas quickened her steps to crouch by the terrified bird. With a graceful motion she pulled out her hunting dagger, and swiftly cut the binds.

Now free, the golden bird ruffled its feathers, cawing in delight as it fluttered its wings, and flew to coil Sylvanas in a hug. She giggled at the silly creature, massaging its scaly belly as it cooed in appreciation of its rescue, and its head nuzzled underneath her chin.

Abruptly she cringed, tremors from her thigh wreaking havoc onto her vision, sending it into a spiral of stars, and she noted the trees start to blur. With a gentle gesture she shooed the creature off her, ignoring its protesting squawks as she dug into her pack for a healing potion, and let out a long sigh as the liquid soothed the inside of her raw throat.

The wound still lingered, but the potion halted the bleeding, so with a final pat on the hatchlings belly she made haste back towards the spire.

***

Sylvanas groaned as dusk began to settle over the horizon. The wound on her thigh still throbbed, slowing her progress back home, and aggravated as the hatchling trailed her stealthily from behind. _Great… How am I going to explain to Minn’da and Alleria that I got a Dragonhawk imprinted on me._

She let out a defeated sigh, and whistled a tune to call the beast out. Her ears flickered at the beat of fluttering wings, and she softly chuckled as the hatchling coiled itself gently around her neck.

There was no point to yell at the thing, scolding it to go home. Once it imprints on a creature it is basically bound to it for life, and so Sylvanas already resigned herself for a thrashing from her elder sister.

As she approached the spire she noted the stable housing an influx of Hawkstriders, and more importantly Alleria’s favorite mount, and so she groaned at the impending beatings piling up by the second.

_I should have never saved that human…_ However she ducked into the bushes, observing the stable-hands removing the creatures saddles, and grinned at the blessed opportunity. Alleria probably just arrived with the humans, meaning she could still sneak in, and pretend like she was fiddling her thumbs in her room.

Sylvanas rubbed her chin in deep thought, fixing her eyes onto the golden feathers of the beast embracing her. How was she going to hide this creature? She couldn’t leave it outside after its harrowing experience with the trolls, and she couldn’t just bring the thing inside with her. With a shrug she decided just to leave it in her room, at least for tonight. Some toys from her babe days could entertain the infernal thing, and she can bring it some leftover meat and fruit from the dinner.

With no more patience left, Sylvanas deftly sprinted to a patch of vines on the side of the spire, leading near the window to her bedroom, and started to climb. Normally she would be graceful maneuvering up the tower, able to make the trip with little to no effort, but the hatchling weighed heavily on her neck, and her bones throbbed with grief, yearning for a rest. Halfway through her ascent the sting in her thigh grew intolerable, burning a cruel heat as her leg slipped. Thankfully she quickly recovered, and with an irritated sigh steeled herself to finish the climb.

At the end of the path, and near the darken window, she adjusted her grip, allowing her legs to dangle as she shifted her weight for a swing, and vaulted inside the darken room. She stumbled at the landing, hissing as an electrifying pang vibrated up from her thigh, and grumpily muttered curses. Immediately she lite a candle by the windowsill with a clap, and turned to change for the undesired dinner, only to gasp at the mop of silver hair grinning from ear to ear.

_“Veressa!? What are you doing here?”_ Sylvanas hissed, glaring at the little elf that dared to venture into her room without her permission. Veressa shrugged with a glib grin, wearing her favorite white dress, and roaming her silver-blue eyes all over Sylvanas. But as her silver-blue eyes landed on the hatchling draping Sylvanas neck, she gasped with glee.

_“Sister! Is that what I think it is?!”_ She quickly sprinted to the creature and squealed in delight, giggling as it gingerly nudged its golden beak towards her. _“So cool! By the sun you have been busy today haven’t you! First you save a human, and now you got the coolest pet ever!”_ She patted the hatchling kindly on the head, while Sylvanas gently pried the sleepy creature off her, praising her luck. Veressa maybe a little noisy brat, but she isn’t a tattle-tell, with an incentive of course, and Sylvanas can still rope herself a little helper. With a cunning smirk, Sylvanas coolly bragged.

_“Yea, yea. All in the days work for your trouble-making sister. Saved it from a few trolls, no big deal.”_ She immediately laid out the hatchling on her bed, snuggling it within her covers, and made her way towards the closet.

_“Hey Vereesa,”_ Sylvanas started, removing her leathers quickly and flinching at her thigh, noting how the blood stuck to the leathers. _“I need a favor.”_ Vereesa’s ears perked while she fawned over the chirping hatchling, and hummed.

_“What is it?”_ With a sigh, Sylvanas angled the blood-soak bandages away from Vereesa’s view, and asked.

_“I am going to need some help feeding this thing tonight. Do you think you can sneak down towards the kitchens and snag some sunfruit for it?”_ With an eager eyes she nodded, and sprinted out the room without sparing Sylvanas another glance. Sylvanas let out a relieved breath. Perhaps the hatchling was useful?

With a slight chuckle and a shake of her head, she hurried to replace the blood-soak dressings, regretting not arriving sooner to take a bath, and changed into a typical elven dress. It was an elegant silver thing, attached with a flowing long skirt and blue intricate markings that lined the edges. A acceptable attire for an informal dinner, and in the middle of fixing her silky hair, Veressa returned with red-tinted cheeks, and hurried to feed the bird.

While the bird nibbled its gifts with eager squawks Veressa spoke. _“You should hurry. Alleria has been showing them around the spire, and I was supposed to fetch you. I stalled for you a bit, said you were puking up a storm, but I think Lady sun is getting suspicious.”_

Shocked, Sylvanas casted her sister a curious glimpse. _“And what do I owe you, for such a rare display of loyalty?”_

Veressa beamed a lopsided grin. _“Three copper pieces, and some rides when the little bird is bigger.”_ The little elf glimpsed a soft look at the cooing bird. _“Feeding him is free.”_

With a reluctant sigh, Sylvanas got up from her chair and drawled. _“How very kind sister, then we should depart now, and be done with this dastardly affair.”_

Without another word Sylvanas snagged a few toys for the hatchling, and the sisters left the room, locking the door with a resounding click. During the trip Veressa questioned.

_“You are not excited? The human girl has been itching to see you since she got here. She has been singing your praises to Minn’da and Alleria ever since she arrived. How you, the prettiest noble elf she has ever seen, fetched her from the river, and stole her breath away.”_

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, internally pleased at the compliment, but suddenly halted her steps. Slowly, she narrowed her eyes and said. _“How long have they been here sister?”_

Veressa shrugged. _“A few hours, why?”_ Sylvanas slapped her forehead, drawing a patient breath as she shot the naïve elf a glare, and hissed through clenched teeth.

_“Stupid lazy stable-hands, and you,”_ She pointed accusing finger towards the girl. _“No copper pieces, understood? They obviously know I left.”_ With a groan Veressa nodded sullenly, and they finished the journey towards the dining hall.

Entering the dining area Sylvanas immediately gulped, shivering gruelingly as the stark chill of death crawled up her spine, and stiffened her back. The moment she arrived Minn’das silver-blue eyes landed solely on her, and unfortunately they were all already gathered around the dining table, layered with a half-eaten feast. Sylvanas sulkily took her usual seat near the end of the table, right beside her Minn’da that settled at the head.

The old elf was still as intimidating as ever, like a fine-aged version of Alleria, minus the tattoos under her eyes, and watched Sylvanas with eerie patience each movement she made. Predictably, Veressa trotted happily to the empty seat beside her, and started piling up a bunch of honeyed bread on her plate.

Luckily no one else noted her late arrival. The occupants of the table seemed to be engrossed in a tale, beguiled with flamboyant gestures of inane jokes by one of the younger humans of Jaina’s family. Unfortunately her Minn’das eyes remained fixed on her sullen form, glaring at her like a hawk, ready to swoop down for a kill.

After a while in stewing in silence, she felt other pairs of eyes dawning onto her. One from a fuming Alleria, another from a unreadable Lord-Admiral, and a kinder pair coming from Jaina. Sylvanas subtly shifted her gaze on Jaina, impressed at the clean robes she now donned, and puzzled at a strange anchor pendant, seeping magic onto her chest.

Abruptly her ears snapped to attention as the lady admiral spoke. “Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t the woman of the hour? How kind of you to grace us with your presence.” Sylvanas felt all eyes in the room on her, and she snagged a cup of water. With a finishing gulp, she drawled.

“Yes, Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas felt the tension in her gut growing tighter. “And how lovely it is to see you again. As you may have already been informed I was preoccupied with stomach troubles, but I feel much better now…”

“ _Really_?” Katherine arched her brow, leaning forward, and drilling her steely eyes into Sylvanas that could give Minn’da a round for her gold.

Sylvanas finished with a dry tone. “ _Really_.” Seconds flew by, and Sylvanas felt needles stabbing into her spine as the air grew tenser. She deftly gulped, and abruptly hissed as the brothers broke the tension with a fit of laughter.

“By the tides! You were right father. She is feisty. Never seen anyone who didn’t wither under mothers glare!” A human man with a scruffy beard remarked with a kind grin. “Names Derek and this,” he waved to a younger version of himself. “Is my brother Tandred. We heard such promising things from you, and we are so glad you didn’t disappoint.”

Sylvanas felt her lips twitch into a firm line, and plainly replied. “Charmed.” And reached for another sip.

Jaina sighed at her brothers amused cackles, chiding. “Enough you two, leave her be. We are guest here, and you two are acting like ungrateful children.”

“Oh, getting defensive now…Ehhh, dear elder sister?” Tandred joked. “And as guests we should know more about the woman who saved your life.” He puckered his lips to make a smooching noises. “And stole your heart away.”

Jaina pinched the bridge of her brow, muttering curses as she recollected herself with a sigh. “Don’t be stupid brother.”

“Oh?” Tandred said, amused. “I wasn’t the one gushing about the elf’s soft lips, and piercing eyes. How she heroically rescued you with a heart-stopping kiss—"

Sylvanas spat the water from her throat, floundering in utter confusion, and blurted heatedly. “I did not!” And Sylvanas immediately turned her head from them, fed up with the implication entirely.

Tandred chuckled. “Oh come now dear siren, no need to be shy.” Sylvanas curled her lips, ears pinned at the foolish accusation. “Jaina hasn’t been. In fact she has going on for hours now about your impressive skill and striking beauty.” He grunted as Jaina elbowed him in the ribs.

Perking at the compliment, Sylvanas coolly turned to face him, and regarded him with nonchalant indifference. “I am quite impressive…” Sylvanas softly admitted, “And quite pretty.” She beamed “Indeed yes, it makes sense. I am great, no point to dawdle on that part.” The brothers laughed at her admission, and Derek added.

“As beautiful as she is humble, my dear Jaina. I believe you have a keeper.”

Jaina pinched her brow, _again_. “Thank you dear brothers,” and she dropped her hand with a frown. “I am so pleased you approve.” Sylvanas nodded proudly, oblivious to the adults frowning in the room, and gloated.

“It was an impressive shot.” Excitement shone in her eyes as she reminisced. “One of my top ten, I think. It almost compared to the one I made recently, when I shot a troll between the—" Immediately she sucked in her cheeks, cursing her slip of the tongue, and Alleria eyebrows flew straight to the roof.

_“Sister?”_ Alleria glowered darkly at her, and Sylvanas chewed her cheek at the stark vein pulsing on her elder-sisters temple. _“Troll? Recently? Elaborate?”_

Sylvanas frowned, snatching a sunfruit and savoring the citrus chill that soothed her parched throat. But before she could answer, Veressa spoke in a sing-song voice.

_“She said she killed some earlier today. You know, while she was puking in her room.”_ Sylvanas shot the traitorous elf a dark glare, and Veressa held up three fingers mouthing. _You should have paid me._

_“What!?”_ Alleria immediately bolted out of her seat, dragging a limp Sylvanas by her wrist, and tossed her through the kitchen door. The cooks ignored the outburst, and silently left.

_“Explain!”_ Alleria crossed her arms firmly across her chest, drilling daggers into Sylvanas as she muttered.

_“Nothing serious, I just took care of two stray trolls in the forest…”_

Alleria smacked her forehead at her words, and gathered herself with a tense breath. _“Lady moon,”_ Sylvanas cringed. _“Need I remind you that I am the Ranger-General of Silvermoon?”_ She waited, and with bated breath Sylvanas softly spoke.

_“No.”_

And Alleria resumed. _“So, did it not occur to inform me of two trolls so deep within our lands?”_ Sylvanas fidgeted her feet, numb, and shook her head. _“So, dear sister. Permit me to be so bold, and regale me of your adventure. So I may investigate your claims, and protect our lands, from, dare I say, our enemies? Rather than you boast about it in your incorrigible ego.”_ At this Sylvanas deeply sighed, and averted her tired eyes towards her sister, and recounted the tale. Alleria remained silent after she finished, and a deep lines creased the corners of her lips.

_“I see.”_ And without warning Alleria stormed through the kitchen door, whispering heated words with Minn’da as her thundering steps finally slammed out the door. With a languid sigh, Sylvanas braced herself for another lecture. Waiting on her Minn’da to limp through the kitchen doors, and ground her for eternity. Minutes flew by, and she weakly nudged the spotless floor when nothing happened.

Gathering her courage she stealthily peeked through the doors, only to gasp to find the chairs empty, and the staff clearing the table. With a grin she snatched her plate from a servant, quickly filling it with fruits and meats, and rushed back into her room. Upon her arrival she hissed, finding the door open, and peeked to see the intruder. A silent groan escaped her as she observed Lireesa playing with her hatchling, and Sylvanas took a deft step back. Right before she spun, she winced as Lireesa’s cool voice froze her in place.

_“And where do you think you’re going?”_ Sylvanas swallowed, lowering her eyes as she languidly entered the room, and shut the door.

_“Nowhere Minn’da.”_ She weakly placed the plate next to the bird on her bed, and step back to retain a respectable distance from Lireesa’s cane. Lireesa remained silent, gazing at her daughter with a impassive look, and rapped her fingers on the handle of her cane. Sylvanas tilted her head an inch, and flicked her left ear. Lireesa rolled her eyes, lifting herself up with a grunt.

_“You had quite the adventure today, lady moon. Saving a human from drowning, killing a few trolls, and now…”_ She gestured towards the bird, nibbling the food on her plate.

Sylvanas groaned, lowering her eyes in shame. _“I rescued it, from the trolls.”_ Lireesa arched a fine brow, and the corner of her lips quirked in amusement.

_“Is that all?”_

Sylvanas pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek as she mumbled. “ _I also shot a hawk between the eyes, while it took flight in the air.”_ Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “ _Did Nathanos bring it here? Or did the weasel steal my prize?”_

Lireesa casted her daughter a contemplative glimpse, and an amused huff escaped her. _“I think that is the least of your worries child._ ” A gnawing sensation of dread clawed at the back of Sylvanas throat, and Lireesa resumed. _“It’s strange. These humans are quite fascinated with you, especially their daughter. I think they wish to owe you a favor. Or at least, repay a debt of saving their her life.”_ Sylvanas felt her brow crease . _“They rudely invited themselves to stay here for the remainder of their visit. Alleria already informed the prince of the details, which he surprising agreed too, and now I must entertain these ruffians.”_

Lireesa leaned forward, weighing on her cane as her bones creaked. Sylvanas refused to meet her gaze as she mumbled. _“Then tell them to leave. Tell them that your old bones can’t take the pressure, and they should hurry their asses home.”_

_“Ah, that would be the ideal solution, wouldn’t it?”_ Lireesa sighed. _“But I am afraid that is not an option. So as a fitting punishment for you sneaking out the spire, you shall entertain them instead.”_ She held up a hand, silencing Sylvanas complaints. _“Apparently the prince was going to escort them to the docks tomorrow, and I am afraid my old bones can’t take the journey.”_

Sylvanas pursed her lips, and weakly nodded, observing Lireesa digging into her comfy robes, and handing her a letter. Sylvanas took it with a glower. Scanning the contents with her lips curled. _“Is this their schedule?_ ” Lireesa inclined her head. _“Very well,”_ Sylvanas glimpsed at the hatchling, squawking to get her attention. _“And what are you doing to do with the hatchling?”_

Lireesa shrugged. _“That depends on the Lord-Admirals review of your hospitality.”_ Sylvanas frowned. _“They are currently in the living room, indulging themselves with merriment and wine. I recommend you show them to the spare rooms quickly. Humans are quite tedious when they are drunk.”_ She chirped a tune, and the hatchling immediately fluttered to her side. _“I will take care of the scamp in the meantime. He is quite the precious boy, and I would hate for him to die of neglect.”_

Leaving the parchment on her nightstand Sylvanas silently obeyed, and dragged herself out the door.

***

_Blood and death. That is all Jaina could see as she watched, horrified, at the clashing of steel, and burning of life. Her lower lip trembled, shivers of frigid ice penetrated her core as she observed another elf, cut down by merciless steel, and devoured by the flames. A flash of darkness overtook her vision, changing the scene to reveal a specter of death, radiating an aura of frigid ice. With gray cruel eyes and willowy hair of snow, he rode into the fray on top of a decaying horse, scorching the grass at its touch, and cackled a malice tone. She grimaced as the specter lifted his ebony sword, imbued in a grim aura, stabbing an elf mercilessly through the chest. A blood-curdling scream escaped the elf as she laid lifeless on a bed of white tulips, staining them a bloody red, and her spirit rose, shackled to the ominous blade in a malicious mist. Jaina peered at the corpse, and hissed. Black tears stained her once glowing cheeks, her silky blonde hair started to turn a pale brittle, and her eyes… Opening a bloody red, and she wailed a wretched scream of the torment. Jaina immediately covered her ears at the elf’s sundering wails, watching aghast as it devoured her elven comrades, and shriveled them all to bony husks. Jaina’s spirit evaporated with it…_

Jaina sharply gasped, readying herself with her magic as she frantically scoured her surroundings. The area remained calm, a pretty bedroom of elven furniture and things. She lowered her eyes. She noted the scroll still sprawled on the desk, a reminder of the activity she was doing from last night, and it steadied her heart to a calm beat.

So she focused her attention on the scroll. A tricky thing she was tasked to decipher by her master, Arch-Mage Antonidas, and she exploded at the opportunity. Unfortunately the script written upon it makes absolutely no sense, written in a language seemingly ancient and forgotten, and she turned her head outside to face the dawning light, spilling from the window.

Languidly, Jaina stood up from her seat, yawning as she stuffed the scroll inside her disheveled robes.

Ever since she arrived in Quel’Thalas, nightmares of death and destruction plagued her like a parasite. Sinking its fangs into her mind as it sucked the sanity from it, and taunting her with these cruel machinations. And that elf, the one turned into a banshee resided here, within the spire, and she shuddered for her miserable fate. How ironic that the very elf that causes so much suffering in her vague nightmares, ended up saving her from drowning an awkward death…

Listlessly she kicked the floor. Groaning, as she recalled the daring rescue, and cursing herself for her carelessness. It was a unnecessary feat, on Sylvanas part, one Jaina would like to avoid in the future.

Before the flustering incident, she was in the middle of studying strange symbols that reeked of light magic, and as she grazed one, a blinding light erupted. Leeching her mana to a dangerous level and hurled her tumbling into the river.

Thankfully, it spared her enough mana to sustain herself, but not enough to escape. And so she waited on a driftwood, struggling to keep her head afloat as she bided time to replenish her mana reserves. Imagine Jaina’s surprise that the creature that plagued her nightmares was also hauling her to safety minutes after she plunged into the river, and Jaina played dead when she plopped her on the dry land, hoping she will go away. Unfortunately the elf decided to resuscitate her with those delicate soft lips, and Jaina thanked her by conjuring liquid, spewing it into her face, and smacking her forehead with her own.

She regretted the action immediately, and with a heavy heart offered a hand in friendship.

She is quite charming to look at though, the elf. A rare form of beauty that Jaina had the pleasure of seeing alive before it turned into that monstrosity. With her graceful aura and silky golden hair that clung to her like a halo…

Well… Jaina was quite smitten with Sylvanas at first sight, entranced by those gray shining eyes, and muscled broad shoulders, regardless of the tragic fate that befalls her in the future. An unfortunate fact her family picked up on as well, teasing her relentlessly, and now she is here. At the Windrunners spire, because of her father’s pestering insistence.

Jaina didn’t care to ponder much on that, so smoothing out the creases in her robes, she strode out the door with confident steps. Only to tumble within seconds to the ground as she hit an impregnable force.

“Owww.” Jaina groaned, and opened her eyes wide at Sylvanas scowling down at her.

“Are you alright?” Sylvanas disinterestedly asked, and outstretched a reluctant hand towards her.

With a sigh Jaina slowly took it, lifting herself swiftly onto her feet as she answered. “Yes, quite. Apologizes for bashing into you like that. I was unfortunately lost in thought.” The elf slightly nodded at her, twitching her left long ear like she heard something distasteful, and Jaina lips flickered to a frown.

“Well then, I recommend you stop doing that.” And as Sylvanas brushed past her Jaina halted her by the wrist.

“Please wait. I wish to apologizes for my families insistence on being here. I know it is troublesome for our sudden appearance, but nonetheless I appreciate the effort.” At this, the elf slowly nodded, stiffening her back, and frowning as her beguiling eyes roamed Jaina’s form. Jaina quirked her eyebrow in amusement, recalling the complaints she had with her sister in Thalassian about her family of giants, and stifled the chuckle rising in her throat.

“Yes, well. Thank you. I appreciate it.” And she tried to tug her hand free, only for Jaina to squeeze her harder, afraid to let her go.

“If you will be so kind to indulge me?” Jaina tentatively asked, only to receive a puzzled brow in return. “I am quite lost, and would like to know where the library is at?” Sylvanas ears perked straight up, and a slight red graced her flawless complexion as she mumbled.

“This bay then. I was going there myself.”

“Way, and thank you.” The elf grunted at Jaina’s correction, and Jaina couldn’t help but smirk at her. It was quite adorable to see her flustered like a frazzled kitten, and as Sylvanas guided her to the library Jaina couldn’t help but check-out the elf. She really was beautiful, but then again most elves were, but this one in particular seemed to be a diamond among jewels.

She was taller than the average high-elf, with her long toned legs that moved with effortlessly grace, and her _eyes…_ A cool brilliant gray that shined with determination and confidence, piercing the hearts of those lucky enough to gaze into them. Jaina thought it unfair as her eyes roamed the woman’s body. It was like the Gods themselves sculpted the elf before her to make the perfect mortal form. Her arms looked like they can bend steel, taut and strong, and it pleased and annoyed Jaina at how she could look like that without sacrificing the curves of her womanly assets.

Tearing her eyes away from Sylvanas sculpted bottom, Jaina focused her attention strictly in front of her, and inquired with a slight rasp itching at the back of her throat. “So, I hear you intend to become a Ranger?” Sylvanas grunted in response, seemingly uninterested in the conversation, and Jaina started to ramble. “I heard many tales of Farstriders, from the other apprentice high-elves in Dalaran. How they could pierce a dragons hide with a single arrow, and hit a mark perfectly a mile away.”

Sylvanas snorted, and Jaina indulged herself a glimpse of the amused elf. “I hope you aren’t that naïve to believe such tall-tales. Those rumors are exaggerated at best. Such is the curse for elves without nothing better to do, and fiddle their thumbs as they spread idle gossip like school-children.”

Jaina softly chuckled. “Yes, true. A curse for Kul Tirans as well. Sailors are quite the adept storytellers themselves when bored, but out of respect they flourish the tale with grand achievements, or absolute ridicule. Depends on their approval rating really on which side of the coin you land on. However it seems to bode true for elves as well. Oh how they lament on not becoming a ranger in their youth.”

Sylvanas hummed, glimpsing at her keenly with her cat-like eyes. “Not surprising. The youth of our kind often dream to become a ranger. A fantasy for most, an inspiration for some.”

Intrigued, Jaina pressed. “Then indulge me again in my endless questions. How does a inclusive group, like your Farstriders, allow a human to join their ranks? I was surprised when that _man,_ Nathanos if I recall, stated in his so few titles that he was too become one, and frankly, it rattles me. Especially since you elves are very selective in your those you allow access into your domain, let alone any form of influence. In fact my parents have been wringing necks in order to secure this trade deal with you reclusive bunch.” Jaina paused, observing Sylvanas lips twitching a ghost of a smile. “And your prince seemed reluctant in the idea as well.”

“Wringing necks you say?” Sylvanas loudly snorted, bitterness infusing her words. “They are doing a poor job of achieving their goal then. Since you humans seem so fixated on me, rather than doing what you actually came here to do.” Sylvanas gaze turned contemplative, adding. “And Nathanos has earned his place. The prince is just a bigoted fool like most of my people, and lacks the foresight my sister has.”

“You don’t share the opinion then?”

Sylvanas flicked her left ear, and Jaina suppressed a grin forming on her lips. “I don’t dawdle on it. If my sister allows it then who am I to fight against it? She is Ranger-General, and she leads our troops. To question her is to question her competence, and my sister is anything but incompetent.”

Taken aback, Jaina gazed at the elf’s stiffening posture, and inquired. “So, what are your views on the issue then? You don’t seem ecstatic about it, and yet you accept it without a complaint? You don’t strike me as the type to hold her tongue.”

“Yes, you are correct to assume that.” Sylvanas curtly responded, eyes starting to narrow as she said. “But what of it? If they are competent then let them bolster our ranks. Saves us the trouble of having our people die, if others can do it in our place.”

“That is a morbid way of looking at it.” Jaina dryly responded, and Sylvanas chuckled ruefully.

“I consider it practical. A rangers life is a perilous one, and lacks for naught in excitement. If the humans wish to share the risk, and fight for my people. Then, who am I to stop them? Or better yet complain about it. You seem to think my opinion matters in this at any case.”

Brows furrowing, Jaina examined the elf with a solemn expression, and admitted. “Such dry practically… Oh I don’t envy your train of thought. I prefer to think of people more than just shields or weapons, but that could be my blind optimism talking. Thankfully my mother isn’t here to scold me for it.” With a deep sigh Jaina continued the interrogation. “But enlighten me again, what will you do if your friend is ordered into a dangerous situation? Just because the elves would rather risk a human, than an elf, regardless of who is more capable in surviving the task?”

Sylvanas shrugged, and Jaina’s chest squeezed like a snake coiled it. “Well firstly, I wouldn’t call him a friend, more like a servant, or maybe a decoration? And secondly, if he dies a death to farther the protection of my people then so be it. He signed up for the job, and no one asked him to be a ranger. So if he can’t handle the risks, he should walk out the door, or predictably be cannon fodder. Let him die doing something useful with his hide.”

“How strange,” Jaina wondered. “You two seem quite friendly with each other… He looks at you with puppy-dog eyes, and yet you see him nothing more than tool. A weapon really. To be used or discarded depending on its sharpness. I did not expect such blatant callousness.”

An impish grin spread on Sylvanas lips the moment she finished her words, and with an arched brow Sylvanas implied. “Jealous? How flattering from a pretty thing like you.” Jaina felt her cheeks burn at the accusation, and before she could retort Sylvanas halted, gesturing at a grand door. “We are here, enjoy the dusty tomes.” And left without another word.

Jaina frowned as she stared at Sylvanas fleeing form, and shook her head, muttering. “Going there my ass...” And entered the library.

***

Jaina closed her eyes, trying to drown out the bickering escalating around her as her brother, Tandred, decided to goad Sylvanas.

“And what do I care about ships?! If you wish to complain speak to the Ranger-General!” Sylvanas seethed, yelling at Tandred as their parents and Derek, went to drill the Harbormaster. Jaina casted her a sympathetic glimpse, and squeezed her shoulder gently.

“Ignore him, please. He is just trying to ruffle you.” Sylvanas rolled her shoulder, and Jaina removed her hand. Sylvanas scowled in contempt.

“Wonderful that you humans find me _so_ entertaining.” Sylvanas visibly grinded her teeth, and suddenly perked her ears as a curly haired boy approached, carrying a pile of logs.

“Milady, what are you doing here? I thought you despised the docks?” Nathanos questioned, fumbling with the bundle in his arms as Sylvanas grumbled in Thalassian.

_“Great, more humans,”_ and she sighed, gesturing listlessly to Jaina and Tandred. “I am escorting the Lord-Admirals younglings.”

Nathanos scoffed, inspecting Tandred with a scowl, and fixing it on Jaina seconds after. “I see… Well do you need some help milady?”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes while Tandred blurted with a snort. “Milady?” Bumping shoulders with Jaina, he remarked. “How courteous of the lad, although I doubt Sylvanas is anything but a lady.”

Jaina shot her brother a scolding glare, and flicked her wrist, encasing his boots in ice. Tandred yelped, glowering darkly at Jaina. “Not nice sister!” And started to pull out a dagger to chip the ice away.

Jaina deeply inhaled, fixing a frosty glare at Nathanos, who seemed transfixed on Sylvanas full chest. Jaina glare grew frigid, and suggested curtly. “Perhaps Nathanos could entertain my brother instead? Or better yet, put him to work around the docks to burn off his annoying energy. Would this be acceptable Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas darted her a sidelong glimpse, eyelids fluttering with exhaustion. “Yes, good idea. Nathanos.” His back straightened, and she inclined her head towards a cursing Tandred. “Help chip him from the ice, and hand him your bundle. Meet us back here in an hour.”

Nathanos instantly frowned, awkwardly bowing, and Sylvanas ignored it as she strode down the pier. Hastily following Sylvanas, Jaina observed a slight limp from the elf, and her once glowing pallor radiating a paler hue.

“Perhaps we should find a secluded area?” Jaina tentatively questioned. “To look at your injury.”

Sylvanas froze, her ears wilting as she mumbled. “I am not injured. I am just sluggish. We have been walking around for hours now, and I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Jaina quirked a brow at the obvious lie, and kindly insisted. “You know, I specialize in arcane magic, but I know a little bit about nature magic as well. I am not proficient at it, but I am pretty sure I can heal what is troubling you.”

Slowly, Sylvanas turned to face her, brows knitting in puzzlement. “Nature magic? You’re not going to turn me into a tree are you?”

Jaina lightly chuckled. “I’ll try to resist the urge.” She lifted a imploring brow, and the elf relented with a sigh.

“Fine, follow me then.” With a beaming grin, Jaina hooked her arm within Sylvanas own, relishing the soothing warmth radiating from the smaller woman, and said.

“Lead the way.”

***

Now in a secluded building within the docks, Sylvanas hesitated, and unbuckled her leathers. A slight warmth tingled on Jaina’s cheeks as she witnessed the action, scolding herself from the exciting feeling fluttering within her chest. _Stop ogling her Jaina, now isn’t the time!_

As the leathers hit the floor, Jaina gasped, glaring at the elf as she immediately knelt down to inspect the blood soaked bandages, wrapped haggardly around Sylvanas sculpted thigh.

“You really are quite stubborn aren’t you?” Jaina whispered, gingerly untangling the bandages, and smacking Sylvanas hand away. When she finished, Jaina hissed, staring infuriated at the angry red cut. “Extremely stubborn. No wonder why you are as pale as a ghost.” Hovering a palm over the deep wound, Jaina leeched off her health, and let it go.

It was an elusive trick she developed in her youth, when she lived in Kul Tiras and visited Lady Waycrest. She would often sneak away from the boring manor, exploring the dark forest around it, and one fateful night a drust saved her from an wolf attack. He saw potential in her, and whenever she visited Lady Waycrest manor she would sneak out to find him again.

He always waited at the clearing were she was first attacked, grinning a knowing smile as he taught her the ways of his people. At first she was resistant to the idea, but something, a little voice in her head urged her to reach him out, and she, being a curious fool, couldn’t help but delve into it.

She never told her parents or master of this tale, and always resented learning it. The drust were not known for their moral ethics, intermingling their magic in the macabre of nature. But curiosity was always her weakness, and at the age of fourteen the drust had nothing left to teach her.

One of the spells he taught her acted like an invisible needle, fueled off her health, and stitching the flesh back together with magical threads. One slip of her control, one faltering thought, and Sylvanas leg could look like a patchwork from when her mother taught her sewing.

As the final thread closed the wound, she exhaled the tense breath, relieved to find no hint of a scar. With a reassuringly squeezed Sylvanas on thigh, Jaina stroked a tender thumb over the healed flesh.

“Does it feel better?” Jaina whispered, lifting herself up as Sylvanas rapidly pulled up her leathers, and buckled her belt.

“Much, thank you.” A stark red graced the elf’s cheeks as she glimpsed at Jaina with a bashful look. Jaina couldn’t help but smile at the flustered expression consuming the elf’s face. She really was quite lovely, even if death will soon tarnish that gorgeous face.

“Anytime,” Jaina said, pausing for a moment to collect her nerves. “Listen, I don’t know about you, but I am quite famish, and we still have some time left before regrouping with my brother. Do you want to—" Suddenly a blood-curling screech rang with in her ears, and she whipped her head towards the source. It came from outside, and Sylvanas already bolted into action, bow drawn as she charged through the door.

Eyes widening Jaina rushed after her, summoning her silver staff, and hissing at the scene unfolding before her. A large golem had gone berserk, trampling down dock workers, and smashing the crates that lined the pier.

“No! No! Don’t damage it! I am still working out the kinks!” A slight high-elf screamed at Sylvanas, and Jaina recognized him as Arch-mage Rommath from Dalaran. His distinctive robes were hard to miss, wrapping around the lower half of his face, and his signature black high-ponytail was always in sleek condition. Sylvanas ignored his outburst, firing her arrows in rapid succession, only to have them clink off the plated metal.

“Kinks my ass!” Sylvanas shot back, and gracefully evaded the golems slamming fist, rolling as she fired another round that barely dented the armor. “Will you flee already!” She shouted at a cowering elf, cradling his foot on the cement with panic pained eyes.

“It is a prototype! You useless ruffian! And it is the product of research decades in the making! So stop shooting it—" Rommath yelped as the golem charged at him, narrowly leaping out of the way of its path as he finished. “With your useless arrows!”

Jaina stood dumbstruck, observing the machine as the magic surrounded the crystal, seemingly absorbing into it. Apparently the golem was draining the magic infused naturally within the environment, similar to the method of elves.

“If it is a golem it should have a remote. Where is it?!” Jaina furiously questioned Rommath, wincing as Sylvanas almost got splattered by a fist.

Rommath shot Jaina a rueful glare, explaining. “It doesn’t have a remote yet! It’s still in production! It wasn’t supposed to be activated yet!” His glare grew dark, pointing heatedly at the cowering elf. “However this inept thing decided to do the one thing I explicitly told him not to do! Touch the crystal! And now the golem is feeding off the energies of the Sunwell, going off its default programming, and eternally fueled in its mindless rampage!”

“This is the def—!"

Suddenly Jaina heard a shriek, and stared in aghast as the golem charged the poor elf, incapacitated on the ground. Gathering her mana she intended to cast the spell blink, to teleport herself and rescue the elf in a second. However her heart stopped, watching horrified as Sylvanas pushed the servant out of the way, and got rewarded with a tackle to the ribs.

A sharp gasp escaped Jaina as audible cracks resounded from the impact, and hurled Sylvanas violently into the air. Time slowed in Jaina’s mind, and in a second she blinked, snatching Sylvanas before she splattered at the landing, and fiercely cradling her as she blinked back towards the ground.

Laying her down gently, she noted Sylvanas shallow breaths and pained expression, causing her mind to go numb with fury. Sylvanas struggled to sit up, sharply hissing as she cradled her ribs, and Jaina ordered her through gritted teeth. “No, stay down. I will take care of this.” Before she could argue Jaina already blinked towards the rampant golem, raising her palm as she blasted the wretched thing on its crystal. A blazing light emitted from the crystal and it shattered into dust. The golems plates tumbled onto the ground, and Jaina lowered her hand to ball a fist.

“My research!” Rommath screeched, rushing over to pile of junk as he clutched the remains with tears in his eyes. Jaina ignored his outburst, turning slightly to face Sylvanas standing inches behind her.

Sylvanas ears wilted the moment Jaina fixed her eyes on her, rasping with shallow breaths, and Jaina’s eyes soften in concern. “I thought I told you to stay down.”

Sylvanas weakly shrugged, gray eyes dimming as she wheezed. “I am stubborn.”

“Clearly,” Jaina deadpanned and abruptly caught Sylvanas before she collapsed to the ground. Supporting her by the waist, Jaina wrapped Sylvanas arm around her neck as she hastily advised. “We need to bring you to a healer. You obviously have some broken ribs, and maybe a punctured lung. I am not proficient enough to deal with this.”

Sylvanas flashed her a grimace, faintly nodding as her eyelids fluttered shut, and leaning on Jaina with all her weight. Jaina frowned, and adjusted the elf in a more comfortable position. Suddenly she detected two sprinting steps rushing behind her, and she turned to face the interlopers, only to roll her eyes in an exasperated manner. She watched her little brother aimlessly spinning around with his pistol drawn, and glowered at Nathanos furious looks.

“I can take her to a healer.” He curtly announced, and moved to take Sylvanas. Jaina immediately recoiled out of his reach, glaring at him as she ordered.

“No need, I know where it is at. And I can portal us there.” She shot Tandred a look that halted his frantic posturing, and he sheathed his pistol back into his holster, nodding. “If you actually want to help her.” Nathanos eyes turned deadly. “I recommend you escort my brother back to our parents. They are currently with the harbormaster.”

Leaving no room for debate, Jaina conjured her spell, and a sigil portal opened underneath her, blinding her eyes in a dazzling light. Seconds after, she opened her eyes, noting the startled gasps of the healers and a furious-looking paladin storming her way.

“What did you do human?!” The paladin snarled, fangs baring as she clasped the hilt of her great-sword strapped upon her back.

“Nothing I did I assure you. Lady Sylvanas was just escorting me around the docks and one of cargo, I assume, went berserk.” Jaina impatiently rolled her eyes at the paladins imploring brow. “If you wish to hear more by all means I shall explain, but right now she needs a healer. I believe she may have punctured a lung and her breathing is getting weaker by the second.”

For a few moments, the paladin just glared at her, and Jaina glared at the smaller elf back. Eventually the paladins eyes softened with a sigh, and she released the hilt of her blade, waving for Jaina to follow. She immediately complied.

Now in a secluded room, Jaina settled Sylvanas down gently on the bed, tenderly moving a stray lock out of her troubled face. Abruptly she grunted as the paladin pushed her out the way, and hastily removed Sylvanas top leathers.

Jaina sharply gasped at the deep purplish bruise overtaking the elf’s golden fair skin, and the paladin whispered a chant, engulfing her hand in a golden light, and gently placing it on Sylvanas horrendous injury. After a few moments of Jaina fumbling anxiously with her thumbs, the bruise was gone, and Jaina spotted Sylvanas chest rising and falling at a steady pace.

“Now.” The paladin grounded out, demanding. “What happened.”

Folding her arms strictly behind her back, Jaina quickly explained, and the paladin’s long eyebrows shot up, cursing. “I will skewer that rodent!” And she stomped out the door without another word.

Jaina shook her head at the absurdity of the elf, and sat beside Sylvanas slumbering form on the bedside. Patiently she waited, reaching for Sylvanas hand, and bringing it to her lips, savoring the sweetness of the salty sweat as her eyes glazed in contemplation.

Her mind whirled a mile a second, dissecting the possibilities on how she could avoid this infuriating outcome. If she had acted sooner, rather than standing still like a useless husk in the beginning… Sylvanas wouldn’t have gotten injured, and be bragging about her heroic endeavor, not sleeping like a corpse right now.

Eyes softening she casted her gaze on the slumbering elf, and tenderly caressed her callus fingers with her thumb. She never desired to see this beautiful creature so agonizing still again, and so steeled herself for the future headache her convictions will bring.

Instantly she perked, faintly hearing the stirring groans echoing from the elf, and her heart leapt in joy. Reluctantly she removed Sylvanas callus hand from her lips, and laid it gingerly beside her.

She beamed at gray-sluggish eyes fluttering to wake, and softly giggled at the purring rumbles Sylvanas chest made. Jaina was infatuated with the noise, and eager to learn more about the complex creature that laid beside her.

“Hey there hero, you’re awake.” Jaina cooed, adjusting herself as Sylvanas groggily sat up, and careful not hurt her.

“Hey there yourself.” The elf groaned. “Great, was that Lady Liadrin’s voice? Now I am definitely dead. You might as well finish the job now, and spare me the misery of waiting.” Sylvanas let out a long sigh, ears drooping as she mumbled. “After all, Minn’da is going to fry my ass like it’s turkey day.”

A single snort escaped Jaina, and Sylvanas darted her a furtive glimpse. Jaina teased. “Cussing? Now that is a good sign, and here you had me fussing all over you.” 

Sylvanas weakly shrugged. “Yes well, I am sturdier then I look.”

“I bet.”

Suddenly, Sylvanas eyes glowed a softer hue, and she folded her hands within her lap. “I want to thank you,” she said like it was the most abhorrent thing to say. “You seem to have a penchant for saving my life.”

Jaina stifled a chuckle, eyes roaming slowly over Sylvanas to check for farther injuries, and slightly blushing as she lingered longer on her toned abs.

“Not at all,” a slight rasp entered her voice, and Jaina coughed to get rid of it, ignoring the poundings of her racing heart. “I was just returning the favor. After all you did saved my life too. So we are even.”

Jaina felt a wrinkle form between her eyebrows as she witnessed Sylvanas slightly slouch her posture, muttering. “Yes, I suppose so… A debt owed, now a debt paid… Right.” Abruptly the elf flopped down on the bed, bringing an arm to cover her face.

The tension in the room grew stiffer as the silence persisted, and Jaina gazed mindlessly at the ceiling, bringing a palm to settle the racing of her heart, threatening to burst from her chest. A flash of Sylvanas face entered her mind, beautiful, bold, with those shining gray-silver eyes that could pierce steel if she wished it, and then it burned an evil red. Bloody tears rained down the gorgeous face, scarring her lovely cheeks as her flesh turned an ashen gray, and Jaina resented the unfairness of the world.

Gradually Jaina lowered her gaze to the elf, still shielded by her arm. Hiding the very face that made Jaina’s knees wobble, and her heart warm and violent. With a determined glint flashing within Jaina’s ocean blues she broke the silence.

“You know, you really are a stubborn ass.” Immediately Sylvanas lifted herself up, laying on her forearms for support, and ears shooting straight up with a fanged grin.

“Geez thanks, here I feel like I got rammed by Hawkstrider, and you are just calling me names.”

Jaina let out a soft chuckle, inching a bit closer as she tenderly gazed down on the silly elf. “The truth is often displeasing to hear, and you got rammed by a golem. I think that is worse by all accounts.”

Sylvanas sucked in her cheek, and Jaina just stared at those delicious-looking lips.

Adoringly, Jaina cupped Sylvanas cheek, ignoring the startled gasp coming from the elf, and slowly brought her lips an inch away from Sylvanas own. She puffed a soft breath, chest warming as the elf shuddered under her palm, and slowly moved to place a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips. A blazing heat enveloped Jaina instantly, and her heart shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes glazed at the exploding sensation, igniting a flame within her belly, and her heart craved for more of the delicious touch.

Feeling bold, she tasted the flawless smooth skin with her tongue, and a shiver in delight escaped her, causing her mouth to water at honey-salted sweat. She lapped eagerly for more of the intoxicating flavor, and unconsciously cupped one Sylvanas soft mounds. She tenderly caressed a thumb over the soft nipple, coaxing it to harden, and she impatiently squeezed. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sylvanas mouth gasp, and Jaina seized the opportunity, plunging her tongue down the elf’s throat.

Every inch she tasted, and Jaina tilted her head deeper for more, guiding the elf gently to the covers, and savoring the fiery flare of sweetness that drove her senses into a drunken state of lust. Suddenly she hissed, a sharp sting pierced her tongue, and blended a spice of metal to the sweetness she indulged in. She laced her tongue over a cause, nimbly grazing the sharp fang, and invoking a moan from Sylvanas throat. Jaina shivered at the pleasing vibration, toes curling in anticipation of the thrill.

Abruptly Jaina froze. Realizing Sylvanas remained stiff underneath her the whole time she performed, and she forced herself to open her eyes, frowning against the intoxicating lips. Ocean-blues peered into bewildered gray, and a dawning inkling crossed Jaina’s mind as her eyes widen into horrific conclusion.

Jaina by far was no means a virgin, and she assumed Sylvanas was the same. After all most elves she slept with taught her many tricks in the bedroom, crafted from many years of experience, but they were old. Very old, compared to Sylvanas and herself, and in elven culture Sylvanas, no matter how strikingly beautiful and strong, was still considered a babe amongst them.

_By the tides! She probably never even had her first kiss going by that logic!_ And languidly she pried herself off the elf’s lips, straddling Sylvanas narrow waist as Jaina’s got a better view to inspect her.

Sylvanas reaction was to be expected judging by Jaina’s conclusion. Cheeks burning a stark red, long pretty ears straight up like an arrow, and swelling lips, floundering in utter bewilderment. Her gut clenched at the fatal mistake, heart thumping rapidly in nervous energy, and locked her eyes deeply into wide piercing eyes.

“I trust you will be more careful in the future.” Jaina throatily whispered, tucking a stray lock behind her ear that dared to interrupt her view of that dazzling face.

“Yes,” Sylvanas brought her fingers to her swelling lips, and Jaina heart fluttered at the action.

“Yes, yes, good.” Jaina cleared her throat, trying to dispel the gnawing urge to ravage the elf, especially since she looked absolutely stunning underneath her. “That is very good! So good, in fact it is great you said that!” An awkward chuckle escaped her, and she cursed all the tidemothers that dared to give her boldness. Seconds flew by, and they both drifted into awkward silence.

During that time, Sylvanas continued to stroke her lips with those long nimble fingers of hers, gray eyes lost in deep thought, and Jaina gazed beguiled at her, mind spiraling into the depths of depravity. Oh what she could she do with those nimble fingers! And Jaina shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, Sylvanas slowly fixed her eyes onto Jaina’s lustful ones. And she dropped her fingers to lay a palm on her chest.

“I thought… I thought you liked Nathanos.”

Jaina paused, her brain running a mile a second trying to register the absurdity of the question, and her chest exploded into a bellowing laugh. Snorting and wheezing she struggled to breath, and buckled in absolute mirth at the preposterous declaration.

Sylvanas glowered darkly at her, lips curling as she hissed. “Well forgive me, your royal highness! I just thought by the way you flirted with him that you were interested!” She pushed Jaina forcefully off her, sitting up straight as she folded her arms begrudgingly across her chest, refusing to look at Jaina.

Jaina thudded on floor, laughing up a storm as joyful tears poured down her cheeks, and she stumbled to get up. Her mirth died to a loud snort, and she wiped the remainder of her tears, sitting a respectable distance from Sylvanas on the bedside.

“What,” she snorted off the reviving amusement. “What made you think that?”

Sylvanas spared her a pointed glimpse, flushing up a storm that left a trail of red down her chest, and spat. “I don’t know the way you humans flirt! I just assumed the way you glared him down for practically minutes it was some sort of mating call!”

Jaina guffawed, and stifled the building laughter within her palm. Recollecting herself with a cough, she teased. “And here I thought you elves were gifted in the ways of wooing.” Sylvanas shot her a warning look, and Jaina brushed it off. “We weren’t _mating._ He just didn’t like the way I looked, and so I put him in his place. Nothing more.” Jaina exhaled, amusement dancing in her ocean-blue eyes. “Next time I will punch him in the gut to be more clear on the subject. Does this appease you?”

A snarl rosed from Sylvanas as she growled. “Yes it does,” and remained stewing in fury.

Jaina shrugged, cupping Sylvanas firm thigh in a tender squeeze. “Besides I think you and I both know he is not my type, especially after…” She gestured a wave with her free hand. “What just transpired.”

Pinching the bridge of her brow, the elf huffed, and admitted softly. “I believe you are right.”

“So,” Jaina’s expression grew serious. “Did you find my mating call acceptable?”

Sylvanas arched a brow, dropping her hand. “It was abhorrent.”

Jaina set her lips into a grim line, and sighed. “I see…”

Numbness coiled her heart, and Jaina hastily got up, only to tumble back down as she landed sprawled on Sylvanas gut. The elf grunted at the landing, groaning loudly as she released Jaina’s wrist, and confessed. “I didn’t think that one through,” and braced her ribs.

Worry flooded Jaina as she moved to aid her, and Sylvanas brushed her off. “Please don’t go, I was just shocked. That is all.” A heavy sigh escaped her as she ran an anxious hand through her tresses. “Most elves start off with gifts if they are interested, not…” She paused. “Not with something so forward.”

Jaina owlishly blinked, and slowly nodded. “I suppose they do so here. The elves in Dalaran are quite bold, if I recall. One time I walked into the bar, and ended up with a line of elves eager to lock lips.”

Sylvanas snorted. “Not surprising. You are quite pretty to look at.”

“Oh,” Jaina cocked a brow. “You think I am pretty?”

“Don’t push your luck Proudmoore.” Sylvanas drawled while Jaina shot her a cocky smirk.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Suddenly the door slammed wide open, and Jaina fumbled to stand as she adjusted her robes. Standing a respectable distance away from Sylvanas, she fixed her eyes on the disruption, only to tense.

Lireesa Windrunner stood at the entryway, rapping the golden hawk of her cane, and glowered at her with a indiscernible expression. Jaina’s family was in tow, and Jaina pursed her lips at her mother’s stern expression. The paladin, Lady Liadrin, guided Lireesa into an empty seat by the bedside, and Jaina waited patiently as her parents lined up beside her.

“What happened,” Katherine briskly demanded, and Jaina sighed, prying her eyes off of Sylvanas as the elf started to converse with her mother in Thalassian.

“Random chance mother. Someone accidently activated a rampaging golem, and caused a ruckus.” Jaina arched a brow. “Do you know if anyone got killed? I am sure we got their in time to prevent deaths.”

Daelin sighed, pipping in. “No deaths, some serious injuries and other minor ones, but the elves will live.” He jutted his head towards Sylvanas, right when her mother smacked the top of her head. “Your elf seems to attract a lot of trouble, daughter of mine. You sure you need the extra trouble?”

Jaina snorted. “Nothing I can’t handle father, and I thank you for your concern.”

At this, Daelin chuckled, slapping her heartily on the back. “That’s my girl, always up for a challenge. Especially with a big bosom lass.”

Immediately Katherine stomped on his foot, scolding. “Why can’t you two be civil for two tide-darn minutes. And Jaina,” she shot her a withering glare and Jaina gulped. “I recall I had a daughter, not another tail-chasing son.” Tandred and Derek whistled absentmindedly as Katherine shushed them silent, and the elves shot them all a glare.

“Is everything alright?” Lireesa quirked an imploring brow at Katherine, and she answered.

“Yes, apologizes. You carry on now.”

Lady Liadrin huffed, gesturing at the door. “Please don’t let us keep you. You can carry on outside.”

Katherine scowled at the blatant dismissal from the room, and drilled holes into the paladin. Lady Liadrin didn’t even flinch, and gestured again. Daelin exhaled a long breath, and guided his glaring wife out the door as her brothers lined up behind them.

Jaina stayed, darting Sylvanas a concerned brow, and she waved her off to follow them. Scrunching up her nose, Jaina straightened her back, and trudged out the door to join her raving mother.

“-dare that elf dismiss us so rudely! Who does she think she is?! The queen of all that is rotten that is what! By the tides I have half a mind to storm back in there and punch her in the face!” Katherine seethed, boiling with rage as Daelin placated her with soothing gestures.

“Calm down love, we were quite the distraction, and their daughter almost died. Let’s give them a few moments, and then you can punch her in the face.”

Katherine paused, debating the idea with a tilt of her head, and relented. “Ah, quite. A fine idea.”

Jaina perked as Tandred whispered at her. “You don’t think she is actually going to do it?”

Jaina shrugged, replying nonchalantly. “Who can say what mother will do in her senile age? I have never known her for staying her hand when insulted. So, probably.”

“I heard that my dear! Five lashes when you get home! If you ever leave that dusty tower, and visit us in Boralus.”

Instantly Jaina flinched, mumbling. “Thanks a lot brother.”

With a playful wink, he grinned. “Only doing my duty sister.”

Groaning, Jaina fixed her gaze on her father. “So how far have you been coming along in convincing that intolerable prince about the trade deal?”

Daelin huffed, twirling his dark moustache like a villain. “Not quick enough I tell you. The Prince seems more focused on ranting about himself than actually getting the details set. Although he can handle himself a good stiff drink.”

Hope glimmered within Jaina’s eye as she asked. “Do you think we shall stay longer then?”

Daelin shot her a toothy grin. “Not ready to leave your pretty siren alone, eh?” He chuckled. “Unfortunately for you my dear, we maybe departing sooner than intended. Tonight if the seas are telling.” Jaina lips twitched into a frown, and disappointment numbed her bones. “Oh don’t look at me like that! It’s not like I want to keep you from your elf.”

His expression turned sour. “There are rumors floating about that the High-king setting up a alliance meeting, a very hush-hush meeting with all its key-players. Sounds like a storm is a coming, and my guess, another war.”

Bewildered, Jaina gauged her father’s darkening expression, and focused her gaze on her mother’s gloomy one, and whispered. “You are serious? Now? The Horde?”

Katherine spoke. “That would be the obvious choice… However something seems off about this whole scenario. Reports indicate only minor skirmishes with their troops, but nothing too serious to pursue a war for. My guess, a new threat. One deemed great enough to warrant the fear of the Alliance leaders. Oddly enough, your father doesn’t agree with me.”

Daelin grumpily said. “Eh, can you blame me? Those warmongering orcs are always itching for a fight. Just because people say this Thrall guy is level-headed doesn’t mean I believe it.”

Her parents started to bicker, and Jaina ignored them. She dissected the information given, rummaging through her head the reports Arch-Mage Antonidas delivered her, and inwardly frowned.

His reports seem to stem towards her mother’s logic, and the dreams of death and desolation wholeheartedly concurred with the fact. Something was off, and Jaina believed Azeroth was in more peril then a mortal threat could provide.

“I will to stay here then.” She firmly declared, silencing her parents argument with her words as they gawked at her like she had two heads.

“Don’t be daft.” Her father started. “Even if you wish too, this Kael’thas guy won’t allow it.”

“No, I don’t care I am staying.” Her brothers choked on her words, and her mother’s tone turned gentle.

“Dear,” _Now that wasn’t good._ “I get it, you are quite enamored with the elf, but don’t you think this is a tad bit absurd?”

She contemplated her mother’s words, mind reeling as she envisioned Sylvanas beautiful face, pale and defiled, and she glowered. “No, I am staying. I refuse to leave. If she dies, the rest of them fall with her, and I refuse to allow such tragedy.”

At this, her parents shot each other a glimpse, speaking in their silent language as Daelin sighed. “That would be tragic indeed. But what makes you think you can stop it? You are powerful, yes. Antonidas flowers you with such radiant things, but…” Daelin frowned. “Daughter, out of all my children, you are my favorite.” Katherine hushed the building retort on Tandred’s lips. “If you think some tragedy will happen, what say you don’t succumb to it? What makes you believe you can even survive it?”

With balled fists, Jaina hissed. “Because I know father. You may not understand how dreams work for me, but I _know._ And I am not one to kiss a girl and let her fall into a gruesome fate.”

Her family stared at her in shock, and Tandred broke it with a bellowing laugh. “Told ya Derek, five silvers, and I will count.”

“I didn’t know you can count.” Derek grumbled as he dug into his pocket.

“I am serious!” Jaina stressed. “Mother as you said something is off. And since I arrived here I have been plagued with nightmares investing my sleep. You may have forced me here, yet something is urging me to stay. I am strong enough to take care of myself, so don’t fret, but please do not go against me.”

Her parents eyes bore into her, drilling into her soul as their steely gaze cut it open, and they sighed.

“The seas gifts always flowed undoubtably with you.” Daelin conceded. “And you always did have a good head on your shoulders.”

Katherine scoffed. “You give her too much credit, _husband._ Good is putting it mildly. I prefer to think of her as a crazy bat. Speaking of dreams as though it was reality.” She paused, eyes softening as she whispered. “My dear, you are a fool. A gift I deem from my husband, but I will not dissuade you.” She opened her arms, and Jaina fell into the hug. “Be safe.” She cooed, embracing her harder, and tenderly stroking her cheek. Abruptly she broke the hug, and stormed down the corridor.

“Katherine!” Daelin hollered. “By the tides tits that woman…” He fixed his glistening eyes on Jaina, sniffing as he embraced her heartily. “ Be safe my child, know that I will always protect you.” His eyes grew steely as he squeezed her shoulders. _“Always.”_ And rushed after his furious wife, booming. “Tandred stay with Jaina. Your lazy butt has nothing better to do!”

“What!?” Tandred howled as Derek placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Be safe sister.” He paused. “By the way, if you feel like settling the contract with the elves… I doubt father would object.”

“I will try brother.”

He squeezed her shoulder appreciatively, and waved her a goodbye as he chased after their parents.

Tandred groaned, rolling his eyes as he muttered beside her. “I hope you know what you got us into too.”

Jaina shrugged, grinning. “Isn’t that your favorite part? The gift of not knowing?”

Tandred’s groans grew louder.

***

Jaina yawned. The return back to the spire was uneventful after she waved her parents and brother goodbye at the docks. She never understood her families distrust in magic, and so it was no surprise when she offered to portal them home they refused. They set off in her father’s favorite ship, the Proudmoore flagship, an unoriginal name for such a beautiful lady. But then again, Kul Tirans were not known for their creativity in names…

She focused her attention back towards the hefty stacks of letters on the desk, sent to her from Arch-Mage Antonidas. Apparently in the Northlands, in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the denizens are suffering from a mysterious plague, and Antonidas desired to send her in to investigate. In the missive, her master suspects it to be magical in origin, and judging by the rate it spread she was inclined to agree.

To say this was disturbing would be the least, and her thoughts drifted to her childhood friend, Prince Arthas. He was one of the first people Jaina told about her preferences, albeit force to tell since he tried to court her in their teenage years. Oddly enough, the man was extremely understanding in her admission, always trying to set her up with a few maids around his palace, and or just listen to her many failures in terms of relationships. Humans, compared to elves, were not so frivolous in terms of their bed-partners, regardless if heirs were an issue, and Arthas being a prince surprised her in his support.

It has been some time since she contacted her noble friend, since he joined the Order of the Silver-hand, and he must be suffering a great deal if this is true. Perhaps she should contact him again? And she grabbed an empty parchment and quill of the desk.

A knock on her door broke her scrawls, and she announced. “Come in.”

Sylvanas emerged, slowly, and took in her surroundings as she stood in front of the desk. Now that she thought about it, she should really thank Lireesa in giving her such prepared quarters, and allowing her to stay with her brother in their spire even after her parents left.

Dropping the quill in the inkpot she approached Sylvanas, and placed a chaste kiss onto her warm cheek. The elf winced at the contact, but accepted it reluctantly, and Jaina pulled back with a grin. “You look a lot better, I am glad.”

“And you look busy.” Sylvanas pointed out by glimpsing at the hefty stack of letters. “I am surprised, aren’t you a little young to be?”

Jaina chuckled off her concern, and guided them to sit at the end of the queen-sized bed. “Aren’t you younger then me? And besides I am not that young. Unlike elves, humans don’t really have the luxury of enjoying their youth, and must take responsibility at the earliest convenience.” Jaina quirked a brow. “I am sure you must endure some pressures of it as well.”

Sylvanas shrugged. “No, at least not in terms of political and military reasons. Unlike humans elves like to enjoy their youth.”

Perplexed, Jaina questioned. “Really? You seem quite capable, and are quite… Womanly. It seems to be a bit counterproductive to not utilize these traits.” Jaina paused. “I must ask, when do elves actually start to contribute to the betterment of society, as the human saying goes.”

Pursing her lips, Sylvanas muttered. “Around 100 for politics and 50 for military. Those who wish to become a mage start their studies the minute they decide, depending if they have aptitude for it. The rest start after they finish their studies at the academy, around 75 or so. Probably end up sewing or farming and whatnot.” Sylvanas sighed. “It really doesn’t matter much since we live so long. Younglings are a scarce privilege most elves don’t indulge in until 300.”

Jaina dumbly blinked, digesting the information given, and tentatively asked. “So in terms of dating?”

“Dating? What’s that?”

“You know, like a less serious version of courting.”

Sylvanas cheeks flushed red the moment she finished, and scrambled to the edge of the bed, farther from Jaina. Sylvanas mumbled. “Depends on the elf I guess. I never really had thought about it.”

A hitched breath escaped Jaina, and she folded her hands neatly on her lap. Gathering her courage, Jaina said. “I am sorry if I… Startled you so. I didn’t mean to be so forward in my affections.”

Sylvanas scoffed, and Jaina surveyed Sylvanas slowly face her. “Don’t be. I quite enjoyed it.”

Genuinely pleased, Jaina shot Sylvanas a sly wink. “Good to know, too late for me to regret it now.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “There is always room for regrets later…Perhaps you haven’t known me long enough to do so?”

A snort escaped Jaina as she announced. “Then by all means let’s get acquainted! I will start.” Jaina paused, debating on what to say, and scooted a bit closer to Sylvanas. “Hello my beautiful dear woman, My name is Jaina Proudmoore. One of the rowdy heirs to the Proudmoore Admiralty, and apprentice to Arch-Mage Antonidas, leader of the Kirin Tor. I am one of the few human sorceresses known amongst our kind, and my favorite color is blue. I enjoy sailing, reading, and beautiful women.”

Jaina gently nudged Sylvanas with her shoulder, saying. “Now you try.”

Sylvanas casted her a dull glimpse, sighing. “Hello Jaina Proudmoore,” she paused, rolling her eyes. “My name is Sylvanas Windrunner. I am a proud member of the Windrunner clan, daughter to the former Ranger-General Lireesa, and sister to the current one.” She glimpsed at Jaina, shooting her a ridiculous expression, and Jaina gestured her to go on. “I aspire to be one of the elite rangers, known as the Farstriders, and my favorite activities are archery and hunting. I like to study war tactics, and my favorite color is also blue.” She paused again, lips twitching to a frown as she mumbled. “I also enjoy beautiful women…”

At this, Jaina beamed at her, and cradle Sylvanas hip as she smooshed her to her side. “Well, what a pleasure to meet you then! It seems we have so much in common.” Jaina softly chuckled, leaving Sylvanas on the bed, and sitting back down to finish her letter.

Sylvanas gawked at her, wondering. “What, that’s it?”

Jaina shrugged, fixing her eyes on the letter as she started to write. “What? Did you expect a kiss?” Sylvanas cringed. “Regardless it is as you said. I know nothing about you. And if what you said is true before, then I should start off with gifts of jewels.” She dipped her quill into the inkpot. “I am not adverse to it, especially for a beautiful gem like yourself, and I would hate for you to regret any actions in regards to me.”

Sylvanas slightly tilted her head, flickering her cute ears as she responded. “I..” She sighed. “You are quite the strange human.”

Chuckles escaped Jaina as she admitted. “Not the first time I have been called that… But I dare say I am not opposed to the opinion.” Jaina eyes hardened on the parchment, refusing to meet Sylvanas gaze as she asked. “Do you find it unagreeable? Would you prefer I desist now, rather than regret it later?”

Jaina didn’t bother to acknowledged the hesitation sounds Sylvanas made, transfixed on her writings, and worried she may have pushed the elf too far. Being a woman in a human society her love was often scorned enough, and she dealt with the aftermath with stupid jokes or bitter silence.

The only good part, if Sylvanas rejected her, is knowing it was out of lack of experience, or young age. Something Jaina could deal with later on in her broodings.

As she finished the flourish of her name, Jaina bristled, and averted her eyes on the beautiful elf. Sylvanas remained painfully silent throughout the entirety of the affair, and Jaina paid her a questioning brow as she leaned forward on her seat.

Sylvanas snorted at her. “Oh good, you are done. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Taken aback, Jaina responded. “By all means do, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Well clearly you did. You are lucky I am not offended.”

Jaina furrowed her brows, and tucked the letter into an envelope. “I am grateful then.” And sealed it with the tip of her tongue. Placing the letter onto the pile of unsent ones she sighed, and propped her chin under her fist, using the armchair to support her elbow. “So, now that you have my undivided attention what is your answer?”

A scowl formed on Sylvanas lips, and she pinned her ears back. Jaina speculated what that meant as Sylvanas said. “It means, you should start off with gifts. I am not opposed to practical ones, but if you want to be gawdy I prefer necklaces and rings.” She wiggled her ears. “Earrings lack in purpose for stealth, a flash of light could give my position away, and bracelets are just obstacles in drawing a bow.”

Blinking slowly, Jaina studied her answer, and broke out into a toothy grin. “As you say then. I look forward to wooing you.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, and bitterly got off the bed, peering at the stacks of letters. “You seem to be quite important.” She drawled. “Can you tell me why?”

Jaina regarded the question, running through scenarios in which Sylvanas could betray her with the information, and relented finding none. “Yes you can say that. These are updates from my master, Arch-mage Antonidas.” Jaina leaned back into the seat. “Apparently the Kingdom of Lordaeron is dealing with a plague. And the infected are turning…” Jaina paused. “Rabid.”

“Rabid you say?” Sylvanas ears perked in interest, egging her to go on, and Jaina just waved her off.

“Yes rabid. Quite the debacle if I do say so myself. However it seems to be beyond my scope of knowledge in rectifying the affair, without a more thorough investigation.” Jaina glimpsed at Sylvanas, inwardly startled at her over-eager posture, and said. “If you desire, you can assist me in finding out about it. However it will require you to leave your home, and visit regions occupied by humans. Will this be acceptable for you?”

Sylvanas hesitated, and deflated her ears. “No, unfortunately. Elves my age would succumb to withdrawals so far from the Sunwell.”

Genuine interest piqued Jaina, but she brushed it off and asked. “I see then, is there a way to avoid this?”

Sylvanas gray-eyes pierced her, trying to decipher whatever is rummaging through Jaina’s skull, and confessed. “Yes, but I doubt it will be possible for you or I to obtain it.”

“Ah,” Jaina rapped the armchair with her fingers, contemplating, and suddenly beamed. “Worry not on that part then. I can be quite persuasive when the situation deems it. Just tell me who I need to speak with, and what I need.”

Frowning, Sylvanas ears wilted, and she kicked the floor listlessly. “I don’t think I should. No matter how trustworthy you are, an outsider should never know.”

Growing impatient Jaina pressed. “Well too late for that Sylvanas, you revealed enough information as it is. You might as well tell me now, and save me the trouble of figuring it out later.”

Sylvanas ears drooped lower, and she muttered. “And you call me stubborn.” She sighed. “I know a little trick for some elves to avoid the effects of the Sunwells withdrawals. I am not supposed to, and Kael’thas and the king can only grant it.” She paused, flickering her gaze to the door. “An enchanted ring. Imbued with the Sunwells energies and allows the wearer to draw from it, no matter the distance.”

Immediately Jaina pulled out a plain parchment, writing to her master as Sylvanas frown grew deeper, questioning. “What are you writing?”

“I am writing to my master, telling him that I will take up his opportunity in investigating the plague happening in the Northlands, and you are coming with me.”

Eyes growing wide, Sylvanas looked at her like she grew another limb, and blurted. “You are mad!” She whipped her arms in wild gestures, seething. “Absolutely mad! I haven’t agreed to any of this, and you!” She pointed an accusing finger at Jaina with a face twisted in fury. “You are just thrusting your weight around without a care for my opinion!”

Halting her scrawls, Jaina shot her an arch brow, explaining. “True, but judging by the fact you haven’t punched me in the face I am correct to assume you are willing.” Noting the elf wavering she sighed, and got up from her seat. Striding over, she folded her arms behind her back, and halted to stand mere inches from the elf, facing her wrath.

“Come now, Sylvanas don’t be difficult. I may not have known you long, but I can see that you are bored. And you have remarkable potential wasted on this tranquil lifestyle. I am offering you adventure, and you are just throwing a tantrum because I took it out of your control.”

Sylvanas snarled dangerously at her, ears pinned back in rightful fury, and she spat into Jaina’s face. “I am not! I am throwing a tantrum because you are a mad goat! And ever since you and your family got here you have been thrusting your weight around, and ruining my life!”

Sylvanas continued to rave, and Jaina’s face remained passive as she continued to listen to it. Abruptly she cut her off as her ears started to ring. “Again true, but you aren’t looking at the bigger picture.”

At this, Sylvanas paused her rantings, and hissed. “What bigger picture?”

“You are capable, you are bored, and rather than ranting like a child, and accusing me of ruining your life. I am offering you a chance to live it.” She moved an inch closer to Sylvanas lips. “So stuff your pride up your hole, and come with me.”

A resounding smack echoed throughout the room, and Jaina head whipped at the impact. Slowly, she fixed her eyes back onto piercing grays, ignoring the throbbing sting on her cheek. “Fine, since you are so insistent.” Sylvanas snarled, grounding out those words through clenched teeth. “But you have to deal with my Minn’da. Try to convince her since you are so confident, and pestering me to go.”

A lopsided smirk formed on Jaina’s lips, and she said. “Wonderful, I look forward to the challenge.” And she step back. “Prepare to leave in two days’ time. That is when we are supposed to meet up with the envoy currently investigating the plague, and my brother can stay here in the meantime.”

Sylvanas scoffed. “Awfully presumptuous of you that my Minn’da will tolerate his presence, once your business is concluded here. It’s more likely she will beat the sense into you, and throw you out to the curb the moment you tell her your plans.”

Jaina shrugged. “I think I can handle it.” She grinned, rubbing her still stinging cheek. “After all I did just get the living daylights knocked out of me. You have one mean slap.”

Sylvanas ears perked up, and with a slight blush muttered. “Apparently not mean enough…” She sighed, spinning on her heels, and marched out the door. But before she left, she slyly glimpsed back from the doorway. “You really are crazy.”

Sylvanas didn’t wait for a response as she left, and Jaina returned to the desk with a long sigh. She leaned tiredly on the chair, and stared at the ceiling dully. “Yea…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing isn't my specialty, and I was drunk when I did this, but then again I always am. So cheers!

Jaina didn’t get a wink of sleep last night. Nightmares of death and destruction infested her mind the moment she closed her eyes, and reluctantly decided to invest her time studying in the library. As she scanned the titles of the tomes, she was pleasantly surprised to find some magical studies, making her wonder if a mage once lived here. Certainly one must have, and their primary focused seemed to be on experiments on the Sunwell, and not the kind an outsider should read.

Sighing, she gently closed another tome, and peeked outside the window as light seeped into the darken room. Blowing out the candle by her, she neatly returned the tome to the shelf, and trudged out the door. Strolling down the corridor, she stopped by her room, and snatched a fresh pair of robes from the closet.

She needed a bath, and she has been avoiding it ever since she arrived here at the spire. To her chagrin, baths in high-elven society revolves around a communal experience, one that she was loathed to experience. Basically it entails a pool of enchanted water, filled with naked elves, gorgeous naked elves... 

Not that she was shy. She just preferred a bucket of water, soap, and sponges in cold solitude. Quickly getting the deed done to focus her attention on actual work, rather than waste precious time chatting in a pool.

Snagging a towel from the rack, she unwrapped her wrinkled robes, and folded them neatly aside. It didn’t appear anyone was here, and so she pulled the curtains leading towards the baths. Her jaw dropped instantly, underestimating the luxuries the elves indulged in as she witnessed a square infinity pool, overflowing with crystal steaming water that smelled of roses and tulips.

Shaking off her shock, she quickly dipped inside the sparkling water, sighing in relief as the warmth massaged the knots out of her muscles, and surprised at the sensation of arcane, tingling against her flesh. Leaning back, she fluttered her eyes shut, only to snap them wide open as a deep voice drifted into her ears.

“You look comfortable.”

Jaina instantly bristled, gaping at a very naked Lireesa, oiling her toned fore-arms, and peering at her like a hawk searching for prey. Hastily Jaina pointed her gaze to the ceiling, not desiring to be caught leering at the object of her affections mother, but not before noticing a nasty-looking scar, marring the right side of her hip.

“Yes well, stress takes its toll they say, and I suppose the stress of the week finally caught up with me.”

Lireesa hummed in response, and Jaina detected the shifting of water and weight, ending with a soft splash. Seconds later, Lireesa spoke. “You can look now. I forget humans can be so awkward about nudity.” Rolling her eyes, Jaina cautiously lowered her gaze to meet silver-blues, and silently grateful she was mostly cloaked with steaming water.

A little miffed at the accusation, Jaina hastily defended. “I am not shy. I just assumed it would be rude to ogle my benefactor.”

A hum of a snicker escaped Lireesa as she winked. “A high compliment indeed, it is nice to know in my ancient age I am still considered… Ogable.”

Snorting, Jaina inspected Lireesa amused smirk, dissecting her features, and speculating on how old the matriarch was.

After all, Lireesa barely looked a day over thirty. The only evidence of aging she could find was a few wrinkles lining her silver-blue eyes. Her features bared a striking resemblance to her eldest daughter, Alleria, and compared to Sylvanas lacked the fierce appeal that stabbed into Jaina’s soul. Sylvanas and Lireesa were polar opposites she concluded, yet somewhat similar, and devastatingly beautiful all the same.

Jaina thought it unfair, and replied kindly. “I bet you still capture the hearts of many young men and women alike. Modesty doesn’t suit one of your beauty.”

Arching a brow, Lireesa leaned forward, and Jaina worried if she set her off. Suddenly she broke out into a fluid laugh, and hummed. “Oh you are quite right, then let us be honest with each other shall we?” Her expression turned sharp, and she grilled. “What exactly are your intentions with my daughter? You seem quite fixated on her, in more ways than one, and she is still very young.” A deep scowl lined the corner of her lips as she curtly continued.

“I don’t care to understand you humans and your maniacal logic, but I know how to spot a woman blinded by her libido. And that concerns me a great deal, especially when those lustful eyes of yours are set on my daughter.”

Jaw ajar and mind reeling, Jaina slowly recovered from the blunt accusations. She glowered at Lireesa, remarking with a deadly tone. “I didn’t peg you for one of those anti-human elves, Lady Windrunner.”

Expression softening, Lireesa firmly confirmed. “I am not.” She paused. “However when my eldest gets knocked up by a human, and then left her with a broken heart the next day. Well, it makes me careful. Extremely careful, especially since Sylvanas lacks interest in such things, and suddenly now is making googly eyes at you.”

“She is!” Jaina slightly squeaked, composing herself with a cough, and rephrased. “Oh, yes. Quite. Then I understand your caution.” Jaina hesitated. “Then let me be clear on the subject at hand to ease your mind, hopefully. I adore your daughter, but she and I lack a common… Ground, I should say? I am willing to invest in time to level it, but only on her terms.”

Jaina gauged Lireesa scrutinizing expression, and added jokingly. “And I doubt I can accidently knock up your daughter, but rest assured. I am sure we can find a ritual for such things.”

Inwardly wincing, she noted Lireesa features scrunch up in fury, but immediately settle into a grim line. “I didn’t peg you much for the fool-type, Lady Proudmoore.”

“Yes well,” a bead of sweat trickled down Jaina’s brow. “One must adapt to what the situation brings, and I am quite adaptable.”

“Clearly,” Lireesa deadpanned, drifting into contemplating silence, and Jaina felt a gnawing tension nibbling inside her gut. Seconds ticked by, and she observed each twitched Lireesa’s ears made with maddening anticipation. The air started to weigh like boulders, and suddenly lifted as Lireesa spoke.

“Your honesty is refreshing, if not disturbing.” She started to lift from pool, and Jaina felt like she slapped her face. “I am sure my daughter will be exasperated by you.”

Gazing vapidly at the sparkling ripples, Jaina wondered. “I hope that is a good thing.”

Lireesa sighed. “Who can say? My daughter often enjoys exasperating things, and you are quite an exasperation to deal with.”

“Well then, I am grateful for the support. I look forward in becoming a continual exasperation to her.” Jaina admitted bitterly, and Lireesa flashed her a fanged grin. Before Lireesa limped out of the room, Jaina spoke. “But since we are on the subject of your daughter…” Lireesa paused, adjusting her towel for a moment, and casting her a sidelong glimpse. “I have a proposition I would like for you to entertain me with.”

“It is not a marriage proposal is it? I believe it is too soon for such things.” Lireesa playfully replied, causing Jaina’s cheeks to fluster a deep red.

“Perhaps? Maybe? In the future? But tides no.” Jaina stammered, flushing up a storm as Lireesa shot her an impish wink.

“Then by all means entertain me. I need a good laugh.”

Clearing her throat, Jaina recomposed herself, donning a serious expression to cover up the racing of her heart. “I have been asked to investigate a plague, happening in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and I was wondering if it was acceptable if I were to,” Jaina sighed as Lireesa eyes grew steely. “Bring her with me.”

A hum escaped Lireesa as she finished, and pointedly stated. “I assume you asked my daughter this yes? What did she say?”

“With your permission, she will go.”

“Ah, good girl. Very well then. So long as she gathers the necessary supplies she may. She probably already informed you on such details so I won’t bore you with it.”

Taken aback, Jaina slowly inspected Lireesa like she was pitfall of needles, and reluctantly admitted. “That was… Easier than I expected. You aren’t going to stab now? Are you?”

“The day is still young.” Lireesa brushed off Jaina’s astonishment, clarifying. “Besides my daughter is like a seed, and trouble is her water. If she doesn’t find it often enough she will wither and die, and I see a lot of trouble spouting from you.”

Lireesa left ear flickered at Jaina’s hesitation, and she asked. “Anything else? Or are you just waiting for me to freeze to death.”

“Unfortunately yes.” Lireesa quirked a brow, gesturing her to continue. “My brother. He was tasked to stay with me until the remainder of my visit, and I prefer he stayed here when we leave for Lordaeron.”

“My, aren’t you in the demanding mood today?” Lireesa hummed, and her left ear sharply twitched. “However I do not see the problem here. You are only allowed to stay here until your task in Quel’Thalas have been completed, and I assume you will be done with it by the time you set off. Unless there has been an unprompted extension to the visit I have yet to be informed about?”

“Ah yes… About that.” Jaina gut clenched. “I intend to request your prince for a more… Flexible date of arrangement.”

“I see.” Lireesa tsked, frowning. “I am sorry, but it appears my generosity has reached its limits. Your brother cannot stay here. At least, past the time originally allotted. I recommend when you depart, you ferry him back home to Boralus, or wherever he desires.”

Jaina deflated at the news, but made no point to argue, and sighed. “Thank you again for your generous accommodations, Lady Windrunner. You have been truly a gracious host, and I appreciate it.”

Scoffing, Lireesa said. “Indeed. However if you somehow convince the prince to stay longer. You are welcome here. I will not see my daughters _friend_ living on the streets.”

Warmth infused Jaina at the proposition, and she admitted. “A generous gesture. However I wish not to take up more of your hospitality.”

“Nonsense.” Lireesa interjected. “Consider it a selfish request.”

Jaina peered at her, and reluctantly conceded. “So be it then, I shall take you up in your selfish request. Thank you.”

With a smirk and a wink, Lireesa limped out through the curtains without another word. The moment she left, Jaina submerged herself within the calming liquid, contemplating on drowning in it to end the miserable fate awaiting her.

***

“ _Lirath be careful with his wing, he is still a fledgling.”_ Sylvanas kindly scolded, and Lirath promptly let go of the golden birds wing, whining.

_“But he has such pretty feathers sister!”_ He poked the hatchling, and the bird smacked him away. _“Ow, that hurt.”_

Sylvanas clicked her tongue, admonishing him with a look. “ _Yes, and you deserved it. He isn’t a plaything but a living being, and deserves the respect of one.”_

Proving her point, she prodded a finger at his chest, causing him to yelp. _“Not nice sister!”_ He paused, rubbing the point of impact. _“But I see your point.”_ With a chuckle Sylvanas scooped him up, and tickled his belly, brightening as he descended into hysterical fit of giggles. _“I yield, I yield.”_ And she plopped him gently on the grass.

_“Good.”_ And she ruffled up his golden locks.

Groaning, Lirath begrudgingly smoothed his golden tresses, and looked up at her with shining eyes. _“So, what are you going to name him? I was thinking Goldenfury, or Sunroar.”_

Contemplating the question and stroking the underside of her chin, she hummed. _“Nothing too much of a mouthful. Maybe, claws. Or Bow, or… Hatchling.”_

Lirath rolled his eyes, scolding. _“Those are boring names! You should name it Hawkeye, or maybe Clawfury!”_

Sylvanas scoffed. _“And what good will that do? The thing is a fighter, not a pet, and he needs a quick name for me to summon him.”_

_“How about Banshee then? For the lamenting tune his cries will sing! When he lunges at his prey and gouges out their eyes.”_

Sylvanas gaped at the young boy, barely up to her hips, and soundly declared. _“I think you need to stop eavesdropping on Alleria’s many ravings. It isn’t good for your sanity…”_

The boy giggled, paying her no mind as he rushed off to chase the hatchling, and Sylvanas stared aimlessly at him.

Her thoughts drifted back regretfully to the woman who drove her mad. Flummoxing her emotions, and stepping on her ambitions like they were less than garbage. How dare she presume Sylvanas was just wasting time living in Quel’Thalas? What did she know about what she has done here?

And that blasted kiss! Catching her off guard, and snaking into her dreams, warping it into a fixation, a distraction! _Jaina-Gosh-Damn-Proudmoore,_ always doing the unexpected, and clouding her in a delusional fantasy of scorching regret.

She didn’t know why she bother to entertain this qualm for _dating._ It’s not like the human will be around to pursue it at any case. Soon she will be gone, and Sylvanas couldn’t help but feel a bit of emptiness at the idea of it.

What a silly human she was, a contradiction really to the forces she wields. Sylvanas surmised people who wielded arcane magic were strict, orderly, and a bastion of impassive emotions. The crème-de-la-crop of mages her Ann’da use to say, and proved it many times over. But her Ann’da never compared to the power Jaina Proudmoore oozed. He was thoughtful and kind, caring to all the elves he bickered with or tended too. Jaina was disregarding, arrogant, and sloppy, trampling all over Sylvanas opinion as though it weighed less than donkey shit.

But she was powerful, reeking of arcane that tasted like brine and fury. A nauseating flavor, a whirlwind of maddening chaos, yet Sylvanas craved more of its intoxicating flavor. Savoring it from that impromptu kiss.

And she wields nature magic too? Is she a druid as well? What else is she capable of?

Minn’da will put a stop to this, and thankfully leave it out of her hands. True, she would resent the decision, but Jaina was a distraction. A beautiful, heart-stopping, dangerous distraction, and Sylvanas would be glad to be rid of it.

Right on cue, the woman plaguing her mind strolled into view, chattering on endlessly with her aggravating brother, and Sylvanas couldn’t help but notice the darkening shadows underneath her ocean-blue eyes.

Has she been sleeping? Did she regret her actions and offer like she should? A pang of resentment stabbed her in the gut, and Sylvanas quickly ignored it to adjust the strap of her quiver.

With confident steps she met the duo, drawling. “Finally, and here I thought you two got lost within the spire.”

Immediately Jaina brightened, locking her eyes onto Sylvanas that made her knees wobble, and heart burst. Jaina quirked a lopsided smirk at her, and greeted. “And good morning to you too, Sylvanas.” Jaina halted in front Sylvanas too close for comfort, and Sylvanas took a deft step back. “Apologizes for the wait. Tandred here decided to do a morning raid inside your mothers private stash of wine, and I had to wait on him after he received a good chiding.”

“Chiding?” Tandred grumbled, rubbing his backside. “My backside certainly got a good chiding too, I tell ya. I blame that devious cane of hers. Gives her an unfair advantage in range and strength. Now my ass is going to be chafing for weeks.” He fixed his eyes onto Sylvanas, nodding solemnly. “It is a miracle you survived this long, little siren. I am surprised you aren’t a blood splatter on the floor by now.”

Bristling at the nickname, Sylvanas curled her lips, revealing her sharp fangs with the intention to bite, but Jaina had the sense to intervene before she could follow through. “Yes, well, it is what you deserve. Robbing the poor woman of all her good drinks. How tragic of a loss it must be for her, and you didn’t even offer her a glass?” Jaina shook her head. “For shame, just be grateful mother isn’t here to add onto the blisters. You know how she gets about your deplorable manners.”

Groaning, he averted his eyes to the sky, and reminisce with a flinch. “Don’t remind me, I still have the scars on my back when I dove into her stash, and didn’t offer her a swig.”

Fed up with the conversation entirely, Sylvanas curtly interrupted. “Are you two done?” She folded her arms impatiently across her chest. “We already lost enough time as it is, and I would hate for you two to be late with your meeting with the prince.”

Gesturing Sylvanas off, Jaina casted her a glib grin, claiming. “Then rest assured my beautiful lady, time is not a restriction when it comes to me. I already set up markers when we were staying at the palace a few days ago. With of course permission from your prince, so don’t fret on that part.”

Sylvanas coolly assessed her face. Searching for any flicker or twitch of deception, and flushing a deep warmth as her eyes lingered longer on her inviting lips. Abruptly she spun on her heels, and swiftly brandished her bow, firing an arrow right between a crouching boy and frantic hatchling.

“ _Don’t you dare Lirath!”_ She shouted, begrudgingly slinging her bow onto her back. _“I told you enough as it is! He is too young to ride!”_

Lirath shot her a cowering look, nodding frantically as he gulped, and slowly backed away from the squawking creature.

Jaina whistled. “A little aggressive, don’t you think?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “He will live… Lucky for him I never miss my mark.”

“Remind me never to cross you siren.” Tandred pipped in. “I don’t think I would survive the amusement it will bring me.”

Sylvanas shot him a fanged grin, and Jaina snorted at the duo.

“Well on that note, let’s get started. Yes?” Jaina announced. “As Sylvanas said we don’t want to be late.”

***

Jaina wanted to murder the prince. Here she was, sitting on a lofty seat within his grand palace, and trying unsuccessfully to get the negotiations in motion. Yet here he was just blubbering on about his thesis on the arcane school.

Massaging the sides of her temples, Jaina slowly sighed. “Prince Kael’thas?” He kept yammering, and Jaina hardened her voice. “Prince Kael’thas!”

He froze, and narrowed his eyes. “Yes Lady Jaina? And please, call me Kael.”

She let out a heavy sigh, repeating. “Prince Kael’thas.” She sharpened her gaze, “as much as I adore listening to you rant about your thesis. Which I may add is quite brilliant, but lacks certain details on time ma…” Jaina shook her head as he leaned forward enthusiastically. “But I believe we have a contract to discuss, yes?”

Studying her, he slowly nodded, and tilted his head while casting her a glib smirk. “Oh, quite right. I do believe we do. Apologizes on getting off track.” He let out a dramatic sigh. “Most mages I converse with lack your keen intellect Lady Jaina, and I was enamored at the prospect of getting a sparkling review.”

Jaina rolled her eyes, sarcastically muttering. “Naturally.”

“But fret not in regards to the contract, I already had my staff draw up the details acceptable to our terms.”

He snapped his fingers, and a servant emerged with a slight bow, placing the contract onto the table. Finishing her review of the contract, Jaina’s brow furrowed. “This is entirely unacceptable. The tariffs on imports are at a rate of 90%, and yet exports are taxed at 20%? Ridiculous.” Jaina scoffed. “It is like you only want to use our ships to only export your goods.”

“Perhaps,” Kael’thas agreed. “However it is the only terms my Ann’da will accept.” He paused, explaining. “You see, he was quite adverse in indulging you humans in this contract to begin with. So adverse, that he called me away from my studies to deal with it. I struggled quite fiercely to lower the rates but, a man can only struggle so far before he stumbles onto his knees.”

Bewildered, Jaina shot up from her seat, and slammed the contract with a loud thud on the table. She glared down the startled prince, and curtly declared. “If that is the case then I shouldn’t waste anymore of your time on this gawdy display.”

Lowering herself back down to the cushions, she propped her elbows on the table, tucking her fists under her chin. “However if you will be so kind to indulge me in a request.”

Kael’thas blinked off his befuddlement, radiating a brilliant grin. “Of course my dear Jaina, anything for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I would like to extend my stay here in Quel’Thalas. After I return from my business in Lordaeron, in the Windrunners spire.”

Dropping his grin to favor a frown, he said. “Ah.” He sighed. “Well that is an impromptu request. May I ask why?”

She clenched her jaw, and with a curt tone explained. “I believe my reasonings are superfluous at best, but I quite enjoyed my time here. And would hate to depart without indulging in a bit of tit and tat with the prominent mages of Quel’Thalas. After all your elven magic is as legendary as it is ancient, and I would be remised in not studying a bit of it myself.”

Rubbing his chin in deep thought, he abruptly brightened and waved her off. “But of course! That would be a shame indeed! And I am certain you can teach them a thing or two yourself.” He nodded his head approvingly. “Yes, I quite like the idea. But permit me to ask how long?”

“Indefinite.”

He blinked. “Well, that is… Vague. But I doubt it will be a problem if I vouch for you.” He rapped his fingers on the table, expression deep in thought. “Yes, I suppose it shouldn’t be a problem then. Although I question your motivations for the request, I trust you implicitly. So I see no reasons not to indulge you.”

Jaina let out a breath, and casted him an appreciative smile as she leaned back into the seat. “Thank you.”

He nodded, and beamed. “So now that is out of the way. Shall we indulge ourselves in a glass of wine, and a bit of tit and tat ourselves?”

She contemplated the offer, tempted to take it, but admitted. “Perhaps later, after I ask you another request.”

He let out a disgruntled huff. “Fire away then.”

Steeling herself, she explained. “You see, I wish to take one of your subjects with me to Lordaeron.” His brow quirked. “And she is quite young, Sylvanas Windrunner, and is need of a Sunwell ring. I presume you know the reasons why.”

His jaw instantly dropped, and his mouth floundered agape. “How did you…?” He shook off the confusion immediately. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.” His ears pinned back in alarm, and his jaw flexed. “Unfortunately no. Although the rings are not rare. They are quite valuable amongst my people. Our connection to the Sunwell is sacred you see, and I cannot squander them out willingly.” Disheartened, Jaina felt her lips flickering into a frown, and his eyes softened. “I am truly sorry, but my hands are tied with this one.”

She nodded, slowly, and waved off his concern. “Perhaps I can offer you a exchange then? A precious ring for another?”

His eye brightened at the prospect, and he inquired, intrigued. “Oh? I doubt you hold anything as valuable as a Sunwell ring, but please enlighten me.”

Grinning from ear to ear she dug into her robe, and revealed a silver ring, its metal seemingly scarred by webs of ebony. It was a tricky item she discovered in one of her excavation projects, imbued with energies of fel magic, and judging by Kael’thas jaw dropping expression she was inclined to believe he was hooked.

Although if her master finds out that she traded away such a powerful, _dangerous_ , artifact so willy-nilly… Without even telling him she had it! Jaina wasn’t looking forward to the punishment.

“That is…” He cleared his throat. “A very interesting trinket…” He pried his eyes off the ring, and eyed her with a scrutinizing look. “You must be very intent on bringing Sylvanas with you.”

“Very,” she dryly answered, and gestured the ring for extra emphasis.

Seconds ticked by, and he finally spoke. “Very well then…” He removed a golden ring on his pinkie finger, and hesitated, as he placed it on the table.

With an air of elegance befitting a noble, she snatched the ring, sensing the pure energies radiating from the simple band, and gently twirled it within her fingers.

It was a curious thing. The arcane thrumming within her fingers, fueling her, and she silently concluded to herself to experiment on the ring when Sylvanas no longer needed it.

He glowered at her as she played with the ring, and so she sighed, placing it within her robes. “Thank you.” She said, and grinned. “I am still up for your previous offer.”

He curtly nodded at her, and flickered a ghost of a smile as he snagged the fel ring off the table. “Yes, just…” He frowned. “Don’t make me regret it.”

***

A resounding slap echoed from the bar, and Sylvanas busted out into a fit of cackles. She watched with glee as Tandred rubbed his cheek in puzzlement, and shot her a nasty glare as he trudged back to the table.

“Tides siren, you played me like a fiddle.”

With a snort, she gestured him off. “Not really hard to do. You are an easy note to play.”

He groaned at her and flopped onto the chair, and took a deep swig from his tankard. As he finished, he wiped the foamy moustache from his upper lip, wondering. “What is taking Jaina so long? I thought she would be done with the meeting by now?”

Sylvanas nonchalantly shrugged, aggravated to even think about the mage, and huffed. “Who knows? Probably got ensnared by one of Kael’thas many rants about the properties of whatever magic.” She scoffed. “He always likes to brag to anyone about his many assertions, and Jaina being a mage herself probably is gobbling it all up.” She twitched her left ear, irked. “Mages always like to brag about such garbage, and then prove a point that their way is better.”

Tandred nodded sagely, and quirked a bushy brow at her. “You ain’t a fan of mages then?”

Sylvanas pointed a wild gesture at him, and slammed it into a fist on the table. “I am not a fan of people obsessed! Mages are fine, it’s the rantings of… Oh this school is better because, yada-yada.” She snorted. “All garbage! Mages can’t do Hawkstrider shit if they get sniped in the head!”

They raised their tankards together in mutual understanding, and swallowed in a celebratory gulp. Sylvanas let out a satisfied breath. She never done this before! Just getting wasted for Belore knows why! But the human was insistent to find a bar, and Sylvanas, being the good host that she was, wasn’t going to let the mopey human be drunk on his own.

She casted him an impish smirk, snagging the coin from the table, and flipped it. Catching it in her palm, she revealed the coin, and winked as it landed on heads.

“Guess it’s your turn again to buy the rounds. What are the odds, huh?”

He squinted at her suspiciously, and begrudgingly pulled out his coin purse, accusing. “I think a very slim chance, since you are a little cheat.”

Mind fuzzy with mead, she spat. “Am not! Not my fault lady luck luves me! You are just a hairy jealous moose!”

He spluttered out his brew, slamming his hands on the table as he got inches away from her face. “Ain’t my fault you sneaky elves are as hairless as a babes bottom!” He slumped back down onto his chair, grumbling ruefully. “Even your blokes look like woman.”

She snorted at him. “A lesson to learn, I think. If the slap didn’t give it away…”

Suddenly he tensed, narrowing his eyes, and growled. “I knew it, I fuckin knew it! That slap lacked a wenches touch.”

They glowered at each in tense silence, and abruptly busted out laughing. Sylvanas waved for another round, wheezing in glee, and casted Tandred a fanged grin. “But seriously though, you got a problem with elves?”

“Not really,” he winked at the waiter setting the fresh tankards down, and Sylvanas rolled her eyes at him. “You elves are a fine piece of art to look at.” Leaving an extra silver for the waiter, he shot the man a charming grin.

Sylvanas stifled her giggles within her palm, and addressed the baffled waiter in Thalassian. “ _Forgive the human, Palis. He doesn’t realize you are a man, and not interested.”_

Palis lightly chuckled. “ _I am not complaining. He is giving me good tips.”_ And he winked coyishly back at Tandred, swaying his hips as he left.

Tandred whistled, checking out his behind. “What did she say? You think I got a chance?”

Nodding in amusement, Sylvanas teased. “Oh most definitely, keep throwing your silver at her, and she will be tackling you before Belore sets.”

Spitting on his palm, he sleeked back his blonde roughish mane, and Sylvanas cringed at him, disgusted. “Did you really just?” She disappointedly shook her head. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Bellowing a laugh, he shot her a wink. “A Kul Tiran grooming technique, my dear siren. So if you see Jai-”

“Nope,” She gestured a finishing motion. “Absolutely no, I don’t want to know what is going on in your sick twisted head.”

He waggled a brow at her, pressing. “Come now dear siren, don’t you want to know how to woo a hardy lass like she?”

Sylvanas tsked. “I expect to be wooing no one, and if I did I wouldn’t be asking you.” She dismissed him with a wave of her palm. “Besides, if luck is telling. You two will be gone, and I get my sanity back.”

Leaning closer towards her, he peered at her with a impassive look, and flatly stated. “Doubtful, at least on Jaina’s part. Me? Well, I maybe out of your hair sooner than anticipated, until the wedding bells though. Ring a-ding-a-ling!”

Pinning her ears flatly on her head, she curled her lips, snarling. “You and her, so obsessed with me. Shall I remind you I am not fond of such things?”

He playfully shrugged, smirking. “No need my dear beautiful siren,” and he raised his tankard near his lips. “However you misjudge the object of my obsession. I am not obsessing over you, but Jaina.” His eyes grew soft as he explained. “I don’t know if you know Jaina, but I know her. And the way she looks at you.” He softly whistled, taking a sip, and placing the tankard down with a satisfied breath. “Either you’re the Tides gift from the seas, or a blatant disaster. That is all I am going to say.”

Frowning, she studied him. Probing his expression for any hints of deception, and irked as his ears remained emotionless. Biting her lower lip, she glimpsed back into her drink, and reluctantly admitted. “Probably the disaster part. I have a niche for getting into trouble.”

He hummed a chuckle. “Don’t we all? A blessed gift of the tidemothers humor, the old man says.”

“Old man, who?”

“My father.” He clarified, and she hummed.

“Ah, makes sense. He is quite old. Do you call your Minn’da old woman as well?”

Instantly he sucked in his cheeks, blue eyes sparkling. “Yes,” He chuckled lightly. “Indeed, my good siren I do. In fact, feel free to call mother that next time you see her. I am sure she will love it.”

Furrowing her brow, Sylvanas slowly nodded, and swiveled her ears as the bar doors swung open. She blinked as Jaina swaggered over to their table, and winced as the chair she pulled out scraped the floorboards.

“You two look like your enjoying yourselves.” Jaina amusedly pointed out. “Care if I join in?”

Sylvanas softly snorted, sipping on the brew, and noted a slight tint of red on Jaina’s cream-colored cheeks.

“By all means sister!” Tandred happily announced. “Join us for a brew while we bicker about the meaning of life!”

Sylvanas blankly stared at him, quietly adding. “More like the meaning of nonsense.” She fixed her gaze on Jaina, who gestured for the waiter, and with a bit of concern, Sylvanas questioned. “So what has you all swaggering about? Please don’t tell me you shared a drink with Kael’thas? His wine will turn you senseless.”

Jaina softly chuckled her concern away, flashing her a wink. “Oh? Checking me out now? I dare say I am flattered.” Sylvanas wiggled her nose, annoyed. “And besides if you call that a drink…” She sniggered. “Well let’s just say I would hate to see you take on a shot of Tripel.”

Sylvanas hummed begrudgingly, bouncing her gaze between the humans. She presumed she indulged in a fair amount of alcohol herself so far, feeling the heavy of burden of fuzziness clouding her mind, and Tandred outweighed her indulgence by the gallons. In fact she assumed the owner of the bar, Ralnus, must be leaping in glee from the business the human provided him. Elves rarely endure the amount of tolerance this man displays, and he barely seemed effected by the hefty sum of drink compared to her.

“I doubt it.” Sylvanas lied. “You humus are mostly talk anywhiss.”

Jaina arched an amused brow at her, and waved her palm. Instantly she conjured up a bottle of something with an anchor on the label, and three small glasses within her other hand. She set each glass in front of them, and placed the bottle at the center of the square table. Sylvanas glared at her.

“Sister you truly are a gift!” Tandred squealed, reaching for the bottle and Jaina swatted his grubby hands away.

“Don’t be rude brother.” He rolled his eyes at her as she suggested. “Let’s play a game, shall we?”

Sylvanas ears perked, and Jaina started to pour the drink in the glasses, explaining. “Each minute we must all take a drink, answering each question given. It can be truthful, a story, or a lie, doesn’t matter so long as you can coherently speak. If you can’t answer, you lose, if you black out, you lose. And whoever lasts the longest wins. The losers however will have to do whatever the winner wishes tomorrow, without any complaints.”

Sylvanas lips pursed, scoffing. “Don’t be aturd, no bay we will take you up on this. You have da sober advatage.”

Sylvanas frowned as she observed Jaina’s lips suppressing a grin, and inwardly jumped when the waiter appeared before them, holding three tankards on a metal plate.

Jaina directed her attention on him, inclining her head in gratitude. “Thank you good sir-”

“Sir!” Tandred blurted, darkly glaring at Sylvanas as she shrugged sheepishly.

Jaina ignored it, continuing. “Put it on my tab, if you will be so kind. I will pay for the rest of the rounds we order later on.”

Palis beamed at her, setting the tankards in front of them, and taking Tandred’s empty one. “Of course Lady Jaina.” With a slight bow he left, and Sylvanas tentatively inquired.

“You have been here before?”

Jaina nodded, and snatched all the fresh mugs, chugging them all down in a speed that left Sylvanas speechless. With a satisfied burp, Jaina answered. “Yes, Antonidas use to bring me here all the time. Leaving me alone as he gone about his duties. Unfortunately I was restricted only to explore the bazar.” She shot Sylvanas a sly wink. “So thank you again Sylvanas for taming my curiosity, and being a splendid tour guide of your fine homeland.”

Eyes widening, Sylvanas gaped at her, heat scorching her cheeks as she mumbled. “You are very welcome, but I have yet to show you anything ye—"

“Nonsense,” Jaina interrupted, prompting Sylvanas to scowl. “We still have a day to explore, and more so after Drill. So don’t be concerned about it.”

Grumbling curses in Thalassian, Sylvanas took a swig of her brew, and balked as she registered the information. “After…?” She hissed in realization. “So you were able to convince the prince then?”

“And your mother.” Jaina pointedly added, and Sylvanas felt her belly clench. “Amongst other things,” Jaina casted an apologetic gaze on Tandred. “Sorry brother, it seems you’re journey here is at an end.”

He waved her off, still eying the bottle in the center. “Ain’t no skin off my knees. I will be glad to be gone from this eternal summer of hell.” He pulled the hem of his collar, smacking it back into place. “I never sweated this much since the time you invested in creating a sauna powered by stones. No wonder why I am still sober.”

Rolling her eyes, Sylvanas interjected with a gesture to the bottle. “So, back to the game. I assume this is Teapril?”

“Tripel, and yes.” Jaina corrected, and warned. “This spirit is Kul Tiran made. Highly flammable, and will you hit you like an anchor.”

Tandred whooped, eager to drink it, and Sylvanas just stared at them, flabbergasted. “And you want to do this? After you just chugged down three pints of mead?”

Jaina sheepishly grinned, confiding. “I would have preferred not to have done that, but you said it was unfair. And I am all about fairness, especially if there is a stake involved.”

The honesty of her words warmed Sylvanas, and she relented with a bit of awe in her tone. “I see then.” She frowned, lowering her gaze to glare at the swill. “It smells awful.”

Tandred barked a laugh. “That’s because it’s made with pure fiery passion. If this doesn’t get you wasted you are basically a corpse, or will become one.”

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want too.” Jaina gently told her, shushing Tandred’s outraged retorts. “You can drink something else, and still participate. _I_ will not hold it against you.”

Narrowing her eyes at the preposterous offer, Sylvanas stubbornly chugged down the swill in one gulp. As she swallowed, her eyes burned, squinting to hold back the salty tears that spilled down her numb cheeks. Gagging violently, she tried to quell burning aches sweltering in her throat, and bubbling her stomach raw.

Immediately Jaina flew to her side, tenderly encircling her back in soothing motions as Sylvanas hacked.

“Hat wa wful.” Sylvanas vision blurred, watching in awe as the world spinned.

“Okay perhaps—"

Sylvanas eyes lulled, rolling to the back of her head as her vision turned black.

***

Jaina instantly dove to catch Sylvanas head before she thumped it onto the table, and hastily adjusted the elf to hold her upright in her seat. Worry etched on her face, and she tilted Sylvanas chin to carefully inspect the prone elf. Thankfully she noted her breathing stable, and continued to examine her for any other signs of duress. Finding none, she pulled Sylvanas into a embrace, bringing the elf with her as she sat back down with a grunt, and cradling Sylvanas tightly with a frown.

Tandred whistled. “Nice catch sister, didn’t expect the siren to be out after one shot.”

Jaina hummed in agreement, adjusting the elf comfortably to use her body as a pillow. “I concur brother, I knew she was a light-weight, but…” She bit her lower lip, admitting. “But not by that much.” Her eyes never left Sylvanas, slumbering peacefully in her arms, and she wondered. “Perhaps we should take her to a healer? I knew she would be first to go, but this was too quick even by elven standards.”

Tandred scrunched his face, displeased by the news, and waved towards the untouched glasses in front of them. “But we still have a wager to war sister. And I’ve see mariners smaller then her waking up with a bump on their head, and a story for the ages.” He scoffed. “She will be fine for tonight. Tomorrow? Maybe not.”

He cocked a imploring brow at her, and she relented with a sigh. “So be it brother, but if I note any signs of distress I am heading straight towards the healer. No if ands or buts coming from you.”

Tandred immediately agreed, inclining his head while he rose his glass higher in the air. She lightly chuckled at him, and clanked it with her own as she swallowed the swill. Delight infused her at the burning sensation slivering down her throat, and she let out a satisfied sigh while banging the glass gently on the table.

Tandred poured another round, and said. “Poor siren…” And he took another swig with her. “Too much drink to handle I take it?” He chuckled off a memory. “She was trying to keep up with me all evening. I admired the conviction and slowed down for her sake.”

Jaina softly snorted, encircling Sylvanas back with soothing gestures as the elf started to lightly gag against her collarbone, and hoping it would ease the burden of drink. “Of course she did.” Jaina begrudgingly confessed. “This woman is as stubborn as the raging waves. Tides help her if she ever faced the old man off in a drinking challenge.” 

Snorting, Tandred slurped down another glass. “More likely the old man would fold for her sake. He was always a big softie when it comes down to girls like your siren there.”

Jaina rumbled a chuckle, reminding. “Tell that to mother, and she will beat you with her belt. Father never calmed down for her pride at any event.”

“That’s because mother would hang him up by the ankles if he ever did that for her.” Tandred pointed out, poking the air towards her. “And besides he never had too. Mother can outdrink all of us, and still be hungering for more after we are all passed out on the floor.”

“Poor Derek.” Mirth twinkled in her eyes. “He was always the first one to go, and mother always made him scrub the hulls clean from all the ships docked at port.”

He nodded somberly. “Indeed, poor him. Luckily we got mothers iron gut.”

She busted out laughing, ending it with a snort. “Imagine if we got fathers? We would be stealing Hawkstriders right about now, and terrorizing the denizens of Silvermoon with them.” A lopsided grin spread lazily on Tandred’s lips, and he leaned closer to her, raising a brow. Jaina scoffed. “No brother, I want to be able to return here. Not be a model for a wanted poster.”

Barking a laugh, he died it down to favor a amused tsk, and abruptly his expression fell. “Sister be honest with me,” Jaina’s heart dropped, and she took another swig of Tripel. “I have watched you with the siren for some time. And you know us Proudmoore’s, when we fall, we fall hard. Whether it be good or bad.”

Jaina instantly felt her throat go dry, and stared adoringly at the slumbering elf, murmuring. “Indeed we do.”

She pried her gaze towards her brother, watching her with a nonchalant interest, so unlike his goofy expression he always gave her. “Indeed.” He agreed somberly, and they drifted off into sober silence.

Jaina didn’t care to hear much of his warnings, but tolerated it as they all came from unforeseen heartbreak. She knew his tale. How his childhood friend and lover was taken from him by disease, and wept with him as he embraced her fiercely with tears when she passed. It was a lesson he learned at a brutal age, that life is fragile and fickle, taking those we love dear in its callous wave.

Nowadays her broken little brother tends to drown his sorrow with alcohol and women. Trying desperately to forget the love he now burdens, and attempts to fulfill the dreams they once shared of adventure.

Jaina eyes softened at his slumped form, and croaked a whisper. “Another drink brother? A toast for the fallen?”

His glazed eyes drifted towards her, and he weakly nodded with his glass raised. She clanked it, and he whispered. “A toast for the fallen, may they find peace in the tides embrace.” And they drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so I did mention Sylvanas had some mental issues. Well it comes to play strongly in this chapter. Sorry for the chapter being so long, I just like to get things out of the way so I can actually get to the main plot, which really doesn't start until next chapter. During the end it loosely follows the original story of Warcraft 3, the Lordaeron part, but since Sylvanas is in the mix it really doesn't. Whelp enjoy, hopefully.

Sylvanas let out a painful groan, stirring groggily from sleep as she found herself wrapped tightly in her blanket, and snug comfortably on her bed. Yawning, she winced at the piercing pang exploding in her noggin.

_I am never getting that drunk again._ And she forced herself to sit up, startled to find Jaina sleeping face-down at her side, fully-dressed in her robes from last night.

An overwhelming horror overtook her in an instant as she recalled the bet from last night, and she begrudgingly resigned herself for a day filled with humility and defeat. With a grim expression she shook the prone mage awake, earning a light swat for her efforts.

“Go away mother,” Jaina muttered, face down in the pillows. “Leave me to my grief.”

Sylvanas brows shot straight to the roof, and she smirked, mimicking Katherine Proudmoore’s voice. “Yes dear.”

Immediately Jaina bristled, and languidly lifted her head to glare at Sylvanas. “Funny.” She deadpanned, and plopped her head back down onto the pillows.

Sylvanas couldn’t help but spread a fanged grin, and prodded her again on the shoulder, provoking a annoyed string of muffled curses from the mage. With a defeated breath, Jaina willed herself to her side to face Sylvanas, propping up onto her elbow, and glaring daggers at her. “Yes dear?” She sneered, aggravated to be disturbed, and Sylvanas cackled at her.

“Seems like I am not the only one with a headache.” Sylvanas eyes twinkled, and Jaina scoffed at her.

“Don’t patronize me, Sylvanas,” and Sylvanas sharply yelped as she felt herself pulled down to the crook of Jaina’s neck. She froze when felt Jaina nuzzle the top of her head, mumbling blissful breath. “It is poor form for the loser to taunt the winner.”

Gradually, she felt strong arms snaking around her hips, and molding their bodies tightly together in a soothing embrace. Sylvanas felt her heart skip a beat during the action, reviving with a flutter, and confounding the sense out of her as she embraced the warmth without a scathing retort. “Although I suppose I can forgive you this once.” Jaina sluggishly crooned, and she drifted back into sleep.

Sylvanas waited, unsure of what to do, and unsure if she wanted to do anything, but scowled as she jabbed a fist into Jaina’s gut. The mage immediately released her, hacking up a storm and wheezing while Sylvanas fled to the corner of the bed, scrambling out of her reach.

Recovering, Jaina braced her ribs, glaring frigidly at Sylvanas as she spat. “Uncalled for Sylvanas.”

The elf halfheartedly bared her fangs at her, silently regretting the loss of warmth, and hissed. “I am not your stuff animal. Cuddle the pillows if you are desperate.”

Jaina exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, and muttered. “Obviously,” and she struggled to sit up, pointing out. “However you and Tandred lost the game. So if I recall the rules, we are doing what I want to today.” She mockingly pouted. “And I want to cuddle.”

Jaw ajar and cheeks aflame, Sylvanas gaped at her, utterly dumbstruck. “I…” She cleared her throat. “I do not recall the terms involving me becoming your personal pillow.”

Jaina gestured her off with a wave. “I do not recall we establishing any terms in regards to what I cannot do.” She let out a heavy sigh. “But if you feel _that_ strongly about it, I won’t press you.” Massaging the side of her temples, Jaina grumbled ruefully. “Besides I am not in the mood to be sassed today.” And flopped down onto the bed, hiccupping. “And I might vomit from exertion of dealing with your bull-headed scorn. So as the winner, I command you to leave me be, and wake me up for lunch.”

Sucking in her cheeks, Sylvanas just glared at Jaina, commandeering her bed, and scoffed as the human closed her eyes shut, pointedly ignoring her.

Minutes flew by in silence, and Sylvanas tilted her head, wondering if the human actually fell asleep. She crawled over to inspect Jaina’s face, hovering over her closely, and squinted her eyes in doubt.

_The mage was dead asleep_ , Sylvanas concluded, flicking her left ear as drool leaked out of her parted lips, and Sylvanas outstretched a hand to shake her awake. Suddenly she jumped, hastily pulling back her hand at the snoring snort Jaina abruptly emitted, and widen her eyes in astonishment at the noise.

Elves never snored. Their sleep was as silent as the rising Belore, and it was considered a savage practice many rangers complained about when they ventured into human lands, regardless if it was a human medical condition or not.

Sylvanas didn’t mind it. It was almost soothing, if not a little loud, like a melody being strummed on a harp. She frowned as Jaina snorted again. _A very crude harp._

Shaking off her thoughts, she wiped the drool from the corner of Jaina’s lips, feeling a tinge of warmth as Jaina scrunched her face in a cute manner while she slumbered, and returning back to her floundering expressions as Sylvanas finished.

A bolt of boldness struck her, and tenderly she leaned down to peck the ridge of Jaina’s brow, elated from the surge of arcane that escaped from her soft flesh. It was addicting really, the arcane that oozed from the mages skin, and suffocated her like a wild tornado, leaving her gasping for more.

Sylvanas closed her eyes, savoring the salty stormy taste, but shot them wide awake as she detected a gentle thrum escaping from the mages robes. She twitched her left ear, reluctantly removing her lips to face the source, and reached her hand at the opening dip at the mages robes. She rummaged inside the robe, flinching every time she hit a pair of soft flesh, and hissed as a firm hand gripped her wrist.

Suddenly, she found herself lying flat on her back, and icy eyes gazing down at her. “My, my.” Jaina murmured, eyes glazing back into ocean blues. “How bold, Sylvanas.” And she lowered her lips to her own. Sylvanas eyes widened, completely stumped, but melted into the kiss, intoxicated by the stormy taste of furious brine.

Jaina suddenly broke it, trailing a string of pleasant kisses from the corner of her lips, to suck on the side of her neck. Sylvanas slowly purred, relishing the smacking noise it made, and tilted her head to offer more of her neck. Jaina nibbled gently on her flesh, scraping her teeth down towards her collarbone while Sylvanas drifted her eyes shut, elated at the attention.

Immediately her eyes flew open in alarm, pushing the mage briskly off her, and fleeing to the mirror.

“No, no, no!” Sylvanas shrieked, dismayed, and noting a red blemish starting to form on the side of her neck. She instantly tried to claw it out, desperate to get rid of it.

“No what?!” Jaina spat, scowling. “You groped me first!”

Sylvanas snarled furiously at her, but settled down with a huff, and conceding to the bitterness prickling her flesh. “I,” she sighed, defeated. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.” And she grimaced at the mark in the mirror.

Concern flashed within Jaina’s eyes when Sylvanas turned back to face her, but she brushed it off, muttering. “I wasn’t groping you. I just felt drawn too…” Sylvanas felt her brow scrunch, grasping for words, and Jaina muffled her insufferable chuckle.

“What? My breasts?” Jaina happily supplied, causing Sylvanas to deeply scowl.

“No! You dolt! I mean it was… Something.” Her voice died off, dumbstruck, and Jaina shot her a lopsided grin.

Jaina dug into the dip of her robes so after that, prompting Sylvanas to widened her eyes as the mage brandished a golden ring within the center of her palm, swirling with a tantalizing energy that called to her. She shot over instantly to Jaina, thrusting herself onto the bed while her ears perked in excitement, and gazed hypnotically at the sparking golden band.

“That is…” Sylvanas bit her lower lip. “A very interesting ring.” With gentle fingers, she clutched the hand holding the ring, eyes sparkling as she kissed it, and Jaina’s eyes widen in astonishment.

“In-Indeed.” Jaina stammered, clearing her throat with a slight blush dusting her creamy cheeks. “It is what you asked for is it not? A Sunwell ring?”

Sylvanas darted a glance to Jaina, taking her in, and whispering in awe as they returned back on the ring. “Indeed…” She hesitated. “Can I?”

A gentle smile graced Jaina’s lips, and lazily she took Sylvanas left hand, extending her ring finger as she slipped it in place. “You may.” Jaina murmured, and softly laughed. “It was for you, after all.” And she kissed Sylvanas hand, causing the elf to rumble a deep purr.

To Sylvanas annoyance, Jaina let her go to stretch a yawn, and the mage croaked. “Well…” She cleared her throat. “I am quite parched, and in need of a bath. Shall we adjourn to the kitchens? Since you are so eager for me not to sleep?”

Absentmindedly, Sylvanas nodded at her, still gazing at the golden band on her finger, and murmured. “Yes…”

Jaina pursed her lips in deep thought, jumping off the bed, and extending a hand for Sylvanas to take. Sylvanas pried her gaze towards the mage, and slowly grasped the offered gestured, allowing the mage to pull her into a heart-warming embrace.

***

Jaina didn’t know how she ended up in this position. Here she was, belly deep within the bathing pool, and Sylvanas glorious bosoms pressing against her back, rubbing her nipples against her as the elf lathered her hair meticulously. Jaina peeked at the beautiful elf, capturing the majestic sight of Sylvanas flawless naked form, but rolled her eyes as Sylvanas directed her to face away.

“You know,” Jaina started, giddy with glee. “If you reward me this way every time I get you jewelry… I believe you may end up with a closet full of it.”

Sylvanas softly scoffed at her. “Don’t be a fool.” The elf removed herself to snag something, prompting Jaina to immediately scowl at the loss of supple heat. “I am doing this out of pity. You look like a barbarian and smell like a orc. A waste really, since you have a natural beauty. Didn’t your parents teach you how to groom yourself properly?”

“Groom?” Jaina incredulously repeated. “What a silly word to use, and yes they did. I just favor working over looks.” Jaina slowly blinked, digesting the compliment Sylvanas gave her, and grinned like a fool facing her. “You think I am beautiful?”

Sylvanas shot her a pointed look, motioning for Jaina to turn around with her palm, and Jaina wavered, favoring taking in the beautiful sight before her.

Shockingly enough, Sylvanas wasn’t shy about it, allowing Jaina to leer shamelessly at her full perky breasts, and rosy small buds, invoking Jaina to deftly lick her lips. She really just wanted to suck on those enticing rosy nipples, but let out a grueling sigh as Sylvanas started to impatiently glare.

Reluctantly, she turned around, sharply gasping and then deeply moaning as she felt years of tension fleeing from Sylvanas nimble fingers, massaging the knots from her stiff shoulders.

“You really are a gem, Sylvanas.” Jaina slightly lowered herself, and leaned a bit back, giving the smaller woman a better angle. “I didn’t even ask you to do this.” Jaina hummed a snicker. “Now I regret even playing the game. Would have spared myself a splitting headache.”

Jaina fluttered her eyes shut. Pleasure coaxing the stress of the world from her, and shuddered as she felt a string of hot breaths on the nape of her neck. “Stop making this weird.” Sylvanas gently told her, and then Jaina grunted as she got a particularly stubborn knot out. “I am not doing this because you won. I am doing this because it pleases me.”

Furrowing her brows, Jaina lazily opened her eyes, wondering. “Pleases you? And you call me weird.” Sylvanas lightly smacked her shoulder the moment she finished her sentence, and Jaina grimaced. “Okay fine, indulge me. How does this please you?”

A moan escaped Jaina as Sylvanas expertly kneaded her back with her elbow. “I prefer neat things, and you always look like a raggedy mess. So since you insist on looking like that, I insist on taking matters into my own hands.”

Rumbling a deep chuckle, Jaina teased. “How kind of you then. Is this your way of telling me you are going to be my personal groomer? Or perhaps a way of saying you _like_ me?”

Jaina painfully winced as Sylvanas elbow jabbed harshly into her shoulder blade, and sighed blissfully as Sylvanas resumed her tender kneads. “If you can’t figure out the latter part of your sentence yet, then I sincerely worry for your intellect.” Jaina’s heart leapt to her throat, and Sylvanas continued. “And this is my way of telling you to take care of yourself.” With a finishing stroke, Jaina mourned the loss of the brief massage, and turned to face Sylvanas, surprised to find the elf’s hand cupping her cheek, and stroking it tenderly with her thumb.

“I am saying you need to take care of yourself.” Sylvanas stressed again, and Jaina felt her breath hitch as she tasted a sweet breath upon her lips. “I am saying you need to sleep, and consume anything other than coffee and alcohol. I am saying you look like a mess, and if you are serious about dragging me out of my home, and into Belore knows where. Then I prefer you not to kneel over and die the moment we leave.”

Jaina dumbly blinked, and tenderly covered Sylvanas hand on her cheek. With her free hand she pulled Sylvanas hips to press against her own. “Now who is being a fool. Like I would ever die leaving a beautiful gem like yourself alone.”

Sylvanas scowled, and the mage relished the smooth flesh melting into her own. An overwhelming urge to kiss Sylvanas took her, and she pressed her lips to the elf’s own, ecstatic at the sweetness of the taste.

Lazily, she roamed her tongue over the soft delicate lips, asking for permission to enter, and surprised as the elf slightly parted her lips. She tilted her head, eager for more, and losing herself in the depths of tantalizing sweetness.

To her delight, the elf didn’t remain stiff, or pull away. In fact Sylvanas seemed as eager as her, and Jaina sharply gasped when the elf cupped her left breast, tenderly stroking a thumb over her left nipple.

The action caught her off guard, but she brushed off the startled emotion with a moan, and deepened the kiss. Jaina gently guided Sylvanas to the lean against the side of the pool, and adjusted herself to use her arm for support, and making the elf comfortable. With her free hand she cupped Sylvanas swollen clit, encouraging the elf to gasp, and regretfully Sylvanas broke the kiss with a sharp hiss.

“What are you doing?” Sylvanas half-heartedly demanded, and Jaina gently encircled Sylvanas clit with her thumb, diving hungrily into the elf’s perfect bosoms. She relished the feeling of soft flesh, scraping it with the tips of her teeth, and making way towards her rosy buds.

She captured it immediately, encircling the tip of her tongue over the bud, and coaxing it to harden. After a few moments of Sylvanas shuddering and moaning against her, she released it with a smack, and cooed against her breast. “Pleasing you.” And she moved to face the elf’s dazed gaze, reluctantly placing both her hands onto the elf’s narrow hips, and squeezed reassuringly. “Unless you want me to stop…?”

Sylvanas slowly blinked at her, and gingerly snaked her arms around her neck, pulling her down hungrily to interlock their lips. With a swift recovery, Jaina entangled her tongue with the elf’s own, elated at the prospect for more.

To her chagrin the elf pulled away, breathless, and whispered. “Please do.” Jaina froze, and Sylvanas rubbed her cheek with her own, cooing against the corner of her lips. “Someone is coming.”

Immediately Jaina fled from the elf, forcing herself to the other end of the pool, and whistling mindlessly. Sylvanas stifled a giggle with her palm, and Jaina goofily grinned at her, spreading it wider as Sylvanas pretty ears swiveled to the opening of curtains.

Tandred stood dumbstruck in a towel, ogling Sylvanas whilst his eyes popped out of his skull. After a moment he turned to face Jaina, immediately spinning on his heels with a high-pitched shriek.

“Nope!” And Jaina detected the rustling of clothes, and shuffling of feet as he slammed the door shut.

Abruptly, Sylvanas busted out into a fit of cackles, and Jaina joined her, bracing her sides as her belly began to hurt from the mirth. She recollected herself with a snort, beaming a toothy grin Sylvanas’ way. “Poor Tandred.” Jaina wiped a tear. “He needed a bath, and I think I scarred him for life. Now he is never going to take one.”

Sylvanas shot her a fanged grin, bosoms bouncing enticingly as she chuckled off her dying fit of amusement, and Jaina moved closer towards her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. “Indeed he does.” Sylvanas playfully remarked, and added begrudgingly. “He smells like Hawkstrider shit.” Ignoring the recent interruption, Jaina caressed her back tenderly, staring adoringly into Sylvanas gray-bright eyes.

“So,” Jaina spoke, moving a hand to gently knead Sylvanas’ earlobe, and beaming as the elf’s eyes lulled in pleasure. “Now that he is gone, shall we continue?”

Halting Jaina’s kneads, the elf pecked her on the lips, and left the pool to snatch a towel. “I think I would like that, but another time. You promised Vereesa a picnic.”

Jaina narrowed her eyes, grumbling curses at her forgotten promise, and she hurried out the pool to grab Sylvanas wrist. “I think she can forgive me.” Admiring Sylvanas tone biceps, Jaina spun her gently back into her arms, and nipped the crook of her neck. “After all, I won the game. And I say we ha—"

Immediately the mage stumbled to catch herself from hitting the floor, glaring at the scowling elf who pushed her. “I don’t care,” Sylvanas curtly declare, all pleasure gone from her eyes. “You promised my sister long before the bet. And I say we are going. Get dressed.” Sylvanas averted her eyes towards her crotch, bewildered. “You humans are very hairy.”

Offended, Jaina snagged a towel briskly, wrapping it around her with a huff. “Well excuse me, elf. We humans actually have hair down there. Not my fault you elves were blessed in the gene pool.”

“Well pardon me, Proudmoore. I didn’t mean to poke your fragile ego.”

Flustered, Jaina cried. “You didn’t yo—"

Sweet lips silenced the mages mouth shut, and Sylvanas murmured a breath away. “Stop being annoying and let’s go already. Before you say something you’d regret.”

With a stiff nod, Jaina scowled down at her, and sharply gasped when Sylvanas dragged her by the wrist, and out the bathing area.

***

_“Vereesa slow down!”_ Sylvanas urged, whipping the reins of the saddle, and forcing the Hawkstrider to catch up with her wild sister. Annoyance snatched her mood as Tandred squeezed the life out her lungs, and she snapped her fangs at him to loosen his grip.

_“I am going slow, you are just a baby!”_ And Jaina squealed in delight as Vereesa pushed the beast into a blazing sprint. Sylvanas grumbled under her breath, aggravated, and sped up to follow Veressa, before she hurt herself.

Abruptly her sister screeched her Hawkstrider to a halt, and Sylvanas fumbled the reins to do the same. Her eyes widened as she perceived the cliff’s edge she almost sprinted off of, and a sparkling waterfall lining it, cascading down into the river.

“We are here!” Vereesa exclaimed in common, dismounting the Hawkstrider, and prompting Sylvanas to scoff.

“Seriously sister? This is what you were excited about?” She noted the mages enthusiastic expression as she stared at the waterfall, seemingly beguiled by it, and she reluctantly sighed. “So be it then.”

And she swung her legs off the mount, unlatching the picnic basket from the saddle. Jaina rushed towards her swiftly during the action, snatching the basket out of her grasp before she registered what happened, and pecked her softly on the cheek.

“Let me take care of it.” And the mage swiftly moved to set-up the picnic, laying the blanket to overlook the waterfall on the cliff. Sylvanas blinked, stroking her cheek in puzzlement, and sharply hissed as Tandred patted her heartily on the back.

“By the tides, siren. She’s got you smitten.” He shook his head, amused, and he pointed a finger towards the crook of her neck. “I knew my sister was a lady-killer but,” he whistled. “She moves fast. Nice hickey you got there.”

Scowling, Sylvanas smacked his hand away. “No she doesn’t. And stop being annoying.” Sylvanas pried her eyes off of Jaina, chatting aimlessly with her baby sister to face his cocky grin. “It just surprised me.”

“Rigggght.” She sharply gasped as Tandred pinched her buttocks. “And I am the tidemothers left nipple.”

Baring her fangs, she briskly kneed him in the gut, and bashed him across the cheek with a closed fist. He hurled to the dirt, landing on it out-cold, and Jaina thundered over demanding.

“What in tides name happened!?” Jaina eyes burned in ice-silver, arcane oozing off her skin as she halted mere paces away. Sylvanas glared darkly at her, twitching her left ear and hand, ready for a fight.

“He pinched my behind, and so I gave him a good lesson in what to expect if he does it again. So sorry if I offended _you_.”

Jaina registered the information with a blink, and instantly simmered down, eyes easing to ocean blue as she scoffed. “Of course he did.” Her face soured, glaring at his slumped form. “He always did like to test the waters.” And she sighed, guiding Sylvanas by the small of her back to sit down on the blanket.

Sylvanas grumbled a snarl, stewing in fury, and it instantly abated when Jaina cupped her thigh in a reassuring squeeze. “I will talk to him later. Don’t let him ruin your day.” Jaina consoled her, prompting Sylvanas to wiggle her left ear. “He is just being stupid like usual. Pushing your buttons to see how far he can go.” She rumbled a rueful chuckle. “Unfortunately for him he never met a lass like you, so don’t take it personally.”

Sylvanas clicked her tongue, irked, and Veressa chimed in. “Are you two done being mushy?” They shot Vereesa a annoyed glance. “I didn’t bring you out here to be drooling over each other.”

Hastily, Jaina jerked her hand off her thigh, and placed it neatly in her lap. “Yes, of course.” Jaina affirmed, casting Sylvanas a furtive glimpse. Sylvanas rolled her eyes, and snagged the tea kettle, pouring the steaming liquid into each ones cup, and placing a sandwich in front of them.

“So,” Sylvanas started. “Why did you insist on dragging us out here Vereesa? I know a perfectly good grove that doesn’t involve Hawkstriders in the mix.”

Vereesa shot her tongue out at her, and retreated it as she directed a kinder gaze onto Jaina. “I just wanted to chat sister. Specifically not with you.”

“That is direct.” Jaina pipped in, and sipped on the honey-mint tea, scrunching her face. She set the cup aside politely. “If you desired to chat with me, I would haven’t minded it… Closer.” 

Veressa rolled her eyes. “Just entertain me.” And she glared at Sylvanas.

Taking the hint, Sylvanas stood swiftly up, grumbling. “I am going,” and she huffed up a storm, dragging her feet into the woods.

At least here she’ll be able to think, given the chance by the solace the woods provided.

Inhaling deeply she took in the tune of the leaves, crinkling against the gentle breeze, and soothing the turmoil brewing within her heart. She halted, balling her fists.

_Yes, this was good_ , and she brought a finger to lightly stroke her lips, recalling the intoxicating sensations the mage provided earlier.

The mage was alluring as she was revolting, and Sylvanas didn’t know what to make out of her yet, but she desired more of her. _Was the mage…?_ Sylvanas furiously shook her head. _No, impossible,_ and brought her fingers to her neck, eyes glazing at the memory.

_What is wrong with me?_ She barely even knew this human for more than a week, and now she is jumping her bones every chance she got? Sylvanas glared at the pretty ring, and blamed the accursed thing. No wonder why the King and Kael’thas were always so reluctant in giving these things out. It was like a drug. Clouding her mind fuzzy as she siphoned the energies from it.

She thumbed the golden band on her finger, suppressing the grin quirking on her lips, and shook her head at absurdity of it. The mage was really starting to grow on her. Disorder, uncleanliness, and all. And strangely enough, she really didn’t mind it, at least not as much as she’d liked to. No matter how bewildered she was by it.

And tomorrow dawn they will set off to the human lands in Lordaeron, and discovering the secrets of whatever this mysterious plague yielded. With Belore knows who, and Sylvanas seriously was questioning her sanity of not putting up a fight on this. But the thought of leaving Jaina so soon, after she met her? After she kissed her, yearning to touch more of her? Well it hurt, stabbed her right in the bleeding heart, and that disturbed her greatly.

Her ears swiveled as they detected a noise rustling rapidly towards her position, and she stealthily ducked into the bushes, blending in silently with the leaves. Astonishment overwhelmed her as she spotted a troll stampeding through the wilderness, breaking every branch that dared hindered his way.

Sylvanas keenly watched, grateful the troll seemed to be in a rush, and deftly skulked behind him. For a while she just followed him, studying the brands on his back that marked him as an exile to his own kin, and wondering how he was able to infiltrate the border without the Farstriders knowledge of the deed, or at least the wards strategically placed around Quel’Thalas tearing him asunder.

After a few hours on debating on ending his miserable hide… She suddenly suppressed a sharp gasp, gawking at his destination that soured her mood instantly.

The exile troll arrived at a hidden camp, littered with his own kind, and armed to the tee in axes and sharp weapons alike. Sylvanas curled her upper lip, and tilted her head, spotting a bonfire in the middle surrounded by Dragonhawk eggs. Infuriated and frustrated, Sylvanas stealthily stalked in closer, camouflaged by the wilderness. _Why would they bother with this…?_ _Don’t they have their own hatchlings to steal?_

A twig snapped behind her and she immediately dropped to the dirt. Knocking her bow as she targeted the disturbance, waiting in silence. When nothing occurred she lowered her bow, suspicion bleeding into her heart. _Weird…_ And she focused her attention back onto the trolls at the camp.

There were too many trolls for her to take on all at once. Even if she somehow managed to snipe them all, and remain miraculously hidden. Now that would be a foolish play to rely on, and she surveyed the area to see what she could use.

_Maybe I could plant a make-shift bomb? Or at least figure out why they were kidnapping Dragonhawk eggs._ She spotted a few barrels lining the camp, and stepped closer to use it as cover, only to hiss as something snagged her by the wrist.

She blinked four times, and during each blink she found herself lifted in thin air, and nowhere in visual range of the battle-camp. Immediately after the last blink it… The air, put her down, and snarled suspiciously in Jaina’s voice. “What in tides name are you doing?!”

A snapping noise echoed and Jaina revealed herself, arms folded furiously across her chest. Sylvanas spat. “What it looked like! Scouting!”

Jaina scrunched her face, infuriated, and repeated slowly, tone brimming with fury. “Scouting?” Jaina jaw flexed. “Looks more like you were going to do something stupid, and invade an exile war-camp. Which I should keenly remind you vastly outnumber us both.” Jaina scoffed. “Just be grateful they didn’t have any shamans amongst them or you would have been detected instantly.” She prodded Sylvanas with a furious finger. “How stupid can you be?! You have been gone for hours now.” Jaina’s upper lip curled. “Your sister and I were worried sick! And by the tides we were right to be!”

“Well excuse me mage! I didn’t think there was a time-limit on me being rudely excused!” Sylvanas shot back, trying to pry her wrist from the mages firm grip, and irritated as it remained steadfast. _Seriously! Did this human lift tons or something? Her upper body strength is ridiculous!_

Jaina turned on her heels fiercely, and brusquely dragged Sylvanas by the wrist, leading them away. “Nope, that’s it! We are leaving! Report this to the Ranger-General! This is her duty is it not? And besides if you haven’t realized by now, you trekked so far into the woods you almost ended up crossing Quel’Thalas borders!” Jaina continued to rant, tightening her grip on Sylvanas’ wrist that invoked a painful wince. “Your probably delirious with lack of water since you lack common sense in that foolish brain of yours!” Her tone grew concern. “Come, let me attend to you like you did me.”

Struggling to break loose, Sylvanas planted her heels firmly into the dirt, effectively halting them both in place. “What is wrong with you? You are treating me like a child! I wasn’t actually going to assault their camp! I was just curious as to why they had a bunch of Dragonhawk eggs piled like inventory! Wouldn’t you be curious as well? When your enemy sneaks into your own land, and steals something precious for Belore knows why!”

A sharp gasp escaped Sylvanas as Jaina tugged her harshly without warning, and she tripped into Jaina’s arms. Fury fueled her as the mage swiftly hauled her over her shoulder, carrying her like a sack of rotten potatoes.

“Again, your niche of getting into trouble astounds and infuriates me. Again your dangerous curiosity pleases and grates me, and again I am going to tell you to report your findings to your Ranger-General. She will handle this in an appropriate way that doesn’t let your fool-hardiness kill you in the process.”

Sylvanas connected a shot to the base of Jaina’s neck, stunning her long enough to break free from her tight grip, and immediately the elf vaulted off her. “Do not manhandle me Proudmoore!” And she tackled the mage to the dirt, pinning her in place within her thighs, eyes fuming a vibrant gray. “You may have the advantage of being _tall,_ but I beat you in terms of skill. Stand down, and listen to me before you anger me farther!”

Jaina curled her upper lip, studying her with her icy-blue eyes, and then growled. “ _Fine,_ but don’t expect my answer to change. We will find the Ranger-General after this, and she will deal with your stubbornness.” Jaina scoffed. “I am never playing a game with you for stakes again. You are shit at keeping your word.”

Sylvanas pounded the dirt by Jaina’s cheek, startling the mage, and hissed. “These exiles are up to something, and we are in a position to understand why.” Sylvanas distastefully wiggled her nose. “I don’t like this. My instincts are telling me something is up, and if they are camped so close to the border they maybe plotting something.” She twitched her left ear, annoyed. “Or perhaps they are innocent? But if you had any sense of awareness to study our enemies you would know that was not true.”

Sylvanas spat, spitting in the mages face in her rant. “They are up to something, and since they are exiles that would be their only camp base! You said it yourself, no shamans! Meaning we have the advantage of ambush and magic! If you and I combine our efforts in an assault, and end their plot here and now…”

Jaina calmly studied her, eyes squinting in her doubt. “You are…” She licked her lip, tasting a bit of spit that Sylvanas spewed onto her, stumping Sylvanas. “An idiot, but I do see your logic. No matter how flawed it is.”

Suddenly, Sylvanas grunted as she landed on her back, and Jaina hovered her lips dangerously close. “A stubborn, vain, foolish idiot. Not one to risk one’s self, yet foolishly doing it anyways.” Jaina pursed her lips, and planted a chaste kiss onto her lips. “Yet, I sense more to your motivations then mere logic or vanity.” She puffed a long breath. “So be it, but I want you to know if I sense any shaman magic, or feel I should pull you out of the fray regardless of the reason.” Her eyes steeled. “I want your word that you will listen. I need it Sylvanas.”

Taken aback, Sylvanas studied her carefully, eyes roaming to the tips of her ears and to the curl of her lips, and kissed her on them. “I promise.”

Jaina instantly got up, and helped Sylvanas onto her feet. “So,” Jaina grudgingly questioned. “What is the plan?”

Sylvanas beamed.

***

Sylvanas was driving her insane! Apparently the exile trolls were selling off the hatchlings and eggs to the highest bidder they can get, and now she is trying to set them all aflame.

“Sylvanas!” Jaina whispered furiously, both cloaked in her invisibility spell, and Sylvanas setting up another bomb. “Sylvanas!” Jaina stressed again, and spun her by the wrist to face her.

“What!” Sylvanas hissed, checking the area to see if they attracted attention.

“This is foolish! Even if you blow up their camp, the eggs will burn with them! They will die Sylvanas!” Inhaling a deep breath to restrain her wrath, Jaina calmly continued. “Come now, we know now what they are doing. You set-up your bombs, so let’s go inform the Ranger-General. She can deal with these cretins, and give these eggs a good home.”

Sylvanas paused, eyeing her vehemently, and spat. “But they should die!”

Jaina braced Sylvanas shoulders, vigorously shaking the sense into her, and growling out. “That is not your decision to make!” The mage flinched as she spotted a troll charging their way, and hastily ducked to the dirt with Sylvanas, covering the elf’s lips to keep her retort silent.

When the troll left, Sylvanas chomped her fangs down hard into her palm, invoking a string of curses to flee from the mages lips. Swiftly, Jaina muffled out the remainder of her swears, and zealously shook her injured hand to try to get rid of the stinging throb from it. Counting to ten, she recomposed herself with a glare, and pleaded with the infuriating elf.

“Please, you _promised_ me. They will catch wind of us soon. And now you have your traps set. Send for Alleria to take care of the rest, I will portal us to her quickly, if it will ease you. Just please _listen_.”

Sylvanas looked at her, gray eyes piercing holes into her soul, and then Sylvanas sadly nodded. “Where is Vereesa?”

“At the spire no doubt. I portal her there, and the rest with her. So please, let me do the same for you.”

Sylvanas nostrils instantly flared, and Jaina cursed her slip of the tongue. The elf’s ears pinned in anger, balling trembling fists in unbridled rage. “They should pay…”

Jaina pinched the bridge of her brow, scowling. “And they will! Stop being a fool and listen to me for once!” Sylvanas bared her fangs, and Jaina immediately gripped her by the shoulders, seething. “You _promised.”_

The elf recoiled, hesitating, and frowned. “But they sho—"

Jaina tensed, ears ringing with battle-cries roaring around them, and pulled Sylvanas to her chest. “Too late.” Clutching the elf by the hips, Jaina instantly casted the spell blink, and teleported them a good distance away from the fray.

Now in a secure location from the battle, she let the elf go, fuming. “You _promised_ , and since you broke it you owe me.”

Sylvanas expression twisted in complete fury, storming a whirlwind of malice as she glared at Jaina. “I owe you nothing! What game are you playing at mage?!” She screeched. “Who are you to me to demand me of such things!?” She laughed bitterly, drawing her bow. “You are just another human _pervert_ , fascinated with pretty elven things, and should die just like the rest of them.”

Patience hanging by a thin thread, Jaina glared frigidly back into wild gray eyes, and frost seeped from her pores in her chilly restraint. Sylvanas palm twitched towards her quiver, and Jaina cracked her knuckles, encumbering Sylvanas limbs in ice before she finished the deed. Sylvanas stood still, puzzled to find her bow on the dirt, and her arms and legs encased in ice.

Her gaze landed venomously on Jaina. “You will listen.” Jaina demanded, ignoring Sylvanas spiteful retorts. “I do not know what motivation guides you right now, but you are acting insane.”

Jaina shielded her eyes as a flash bomb exploded in the distance, dazing her vision. No doubt Alleria’s forces bombarding the exiled trolls battle-camp, and she directed her attention back onto her furious lover, foaming at the mouth.

Her eyes softened, filled with concern, and approached her with slow soft steps. “Tell me what troubles you?”

Sylvanas paused in her frantic struggles to break free, and glared ferally at her. “You do, you wretched thing, and now you,” she lashed her limbs into the dirt, trying to shatter the ice immobilizing her. “Are in the way of my prey!” She whipped her encumbered arms at Jaina’s face, and Jaina narrowly ducked to avoid it. “Just get out of my life!”

Hurt flooded her, and Jaina carefully studied Sylvanas as she zealously thrashed her encased arms, trying desperately to be free. This certainly was a turn Jaina never expected to occur, especially since Sylvanas showed no signs leading towards this psychotic tantrum.

Jaina reviewed the scenarios in her head, drowning out Sylvanas’ screams, and glazed her eyes at the possible assumptions.

The trolls seem to be a trigger point for Sylvanas, judging by the way she declares them her enemy, like it is personal. Perhaps she suffered a personal loss at the hands of troll- kind? If so it would make sense why she is so fixated on killing them now, when they are vastly outnumbered and would most likely die from the effort.

Thankfully, Jaina had enough sense to contact Alleria after she agreed to this, and Sylvanas, so delirious with rage, didn’t even realize the mage summoning her water elemental, and sending it to find Ranger-General.

Jaina suddenly recalled the library, mainly the scribbles of a mages handwriting, and realized this entire time she has yet to meet Sylvanas father. Maybe he was the victim? It would make sense since none of the Windrunner family barely deigned to mention him.

But still, no matter how traumatic the loss, it wouldn’t have caused such a dramatic display. There is more to this story, and Jaina honed her eyes onto Sylvanas foaming at the mouth, rabid with anger and pain.

With a tsk Jaina flicked her wrist, melting the ice burdening Sylvanas limbs before she developed frostbite.

Jaina winced as Sylvanas bashed her newly freed fist into her shin, prompting a loud crack to ring from it. Immediately Jaina flew to her side, crouching down on one knee and grimacing in sympathized pain. Sylvanas collected her fist like a hoarder, tears staining her cheeks as her pupils trembled with a wild sharp glint, and the elf sniffed. _Sylvanas was crying_ , and Jaina instantly pulled her into a soothing hug, using her chest to muffle Sylvanas sobs, and tenderly caressed her back.

Sylvanas remained quaking in her arms, only muffled sobs escaping her, and Jaina just cooed comforting words into her long ears, easing whatever trauma is plaguing the elf’s soul.

_I could do this much, at least. After all, I was probably one of the triggers that led to this outburst._ _No wonder why Lady Windrunner was so protective over her daughters, they are all wrecks. Beautiful, addicting, powerful wrecks._

“Shhh, it’s okay...” Jaina soothed, lightly pecking the top of Sylvanas’ head, and stroking her back in consoling gestures. “You’re safe.”

Sylvanas prickled in her arms, and slowly brought herself to face the mage. Sylvanas expression forever ingrained into her mind at that moment. With a hypnotic glaze, Jaina stared beguiled, watching in rapt attention as the elf’s wild gray eyes flashed a terrified glint, spasming with a forgotten torment, and appearing like a frightened animal, ready to flee at the first signs of a dangerous predator.

Protective instincts exploded within the mage, rendering her mind blank as she tilted the elf’s chin, and chastely kissed her forehead.

Somehow, even looking like a frightened rabbit, Jaina was bewitched by her. Transfixed at the little trembles her lower lip made, long delicate ears wilting like a puppy in trouble, and droplets of tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

It was intoxicating, endearing her to a point that made her heart coil with a guilty pleasure, and her lungs breathless.

The snapping of twigs pulled her from her hypnotic state, and put the mage on alert, readying a frost shard in her palm to stabbed the interloper who dared intrude in this private display. Jaina immediately relaxed, dispelling the ice instantly as she spotted Alleria’s contemplating expression heading her way.

“So,” Jaina started, turning her attention to Sylvanas who burrowed her face within her chest, using her robes as a napkin. It warmed Jaina’s heart, and broke it an a instant. “Is there something I should know?”

Alleria let out a insightful hum. “Indeed Lady Proudmoore. Indeed,” she exhaled a deep breath. “Let us just say Sylvanas has some episodes, when dealing with...” She pointed her thumb to the decimated troll camp, lighting the edges of the tree as it burned in flames.

Jaina softly scoffed, embracing the elf harder, and trying to squeeze her pain away. “I think that is putting it mildly, but yes. I agree.”

Scowling, Alleria paced over to her, kneeling down to gently take Sylvanas from her grasp. Jaina instantly recoiled Sylvanas from her reach, glaring daggers at Alleria who dared to take the precious elf away. Alleria glared darkly at her. “Lady Proudmoore, I appreciate your patience in dealing with my sister. However she is my sister, and whatever fascination you have right now, it is my job to take care of her.” Alleria reached again, and Jaina brusquely stood up, cradling Sylvanas in her arms.

“Lady Proudmoore.” Alleria grounded out, standing with her back rigid. “Give me my _sister_.”

Jaina studied her, eyes oozing ice at Alleria’s impatient expression and rigid form. She took a step back, readying herself for a brawl. The action stunned Alleria, her jaw tightening in her impatience, but she relented with a scoff. “Fine, since you are so insistent on being a nuisance.”

Jaina ignored the jab and flickered her eyes onto Sylvanas, concerned at the lack of sniffles, and astonished to see her asleep. Jaina adjusted her head to a more comfortable position. “Tell me, what started these episodes? Sylvanas seems so strong-willed, and sheltered…? What could have done this?”

Alleria let out a heavy sigh. “An unfortunate side effect of being kidnapped by trolls.” Alleria’s eyes hardened, retelling the tale. “Our Ann’da and her were out on their many adventures of exploring the woods. He would always lecture her about wildlife tracks and herbs to use for their medicinal effects, until they were interrupted by a troll ambush. They did…” Alleria expression turn grim. “Unspeakable things to Ann’da, and Sylvanas watched helplessly, still a child and weak. Luckily I was on patrol that day before they turned their blades on her.”

Jaina felt her blood go cold as Alleria told her the morbid tale, and never took her eyes off of her as Alleria continued. “Sylvanas never got over it, and Lady Liadrin informed us she now suppresses the memory, locking it away in a cage in her brain, and lashing out in wild episodes every time she feels restrained or weak.” Alleria moved to tuck a stray lock from Sylvanas face, and Jaina didn’t feel threatened enough to stop her. “Reasons why Minn’da shelters her, and confounding me as to why she agreed to let you take my little sister away.”

Alleria’s expression soured. “I don’t understand my Minn’das logic in to why she is doing this, but this is the first time I seen Sylvanas smile for no reason at all, so I assume her intentions are justified.” Alleria patted Sylvanas kindly on the head. “Just don’t bring it up, and be careful with her. Her emotions are as fragile as they are volatile, and I would hate to see her easy smile leave so soon right when she just got it back.”

Averting her glistening eyes onto Sylvanas, Jaina was left dumbfounded, and murmured softly. “I promise.” A protective instinct surged within her, and she chastely kissed the elf on top of her head. “And I am sorry. I didn’t know, she must have suffered a lot.” Red devilish eyes flashed within Jaina’s mind, overtaking piercing bright gray, and Jaina felt the corners of her lips drop into a grim frown. _And will continue to suffer._

“Yes, well,” Alleria scowled, speaking impatiently. “Life is sometimes cruel to those who are innocent. Always finding a reason to take it away, and cause unnecessary suffering to dwell in our hearts as a result.”

Her words struck a chord within Jaina, and the mage studied the surly Ranger-General in silence. Alleria didn’t give her much time to ponder, and curtly announced. “Now, our task here is done. Take these items, I want you to leave Quel’Thalas.”

Jaina’s eyes widened as Alleria handed her a satchel and hearthstone, dumbstruck as she juggled the items in her hands. “But your mother said—"

“I don’t give a damn about what you’re going to say. I didn’t say you couldn’t take Sylvanas, I said I want you gone.” The Ranger-General folded her arms strictly behind her back, silver-blue eyes drilling holes into Jaina’s form. “You are a liability to my people. And I don’t like the way you slinked your way into my families hearts. You caused much trouble in your sort time being here, and although I appreciate you telling me about this sordid affair. It was not your problem to deal with.”

“But I—"

Alleria held her palm to cut her off. “I don’t care.” Her eyes softened. “I will permit you to return after your investigation is concluded in Lordaeron. Only on the condition that my sister still lives.” Her eyes brightened, fueled with conviction. “If she dies I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself.” She affectionately clasped a silver chain-pendent around Sylvanas neck, embedded with a large sapphire gem, and softly kissed her sister on the top of her head.

After that she immediately turned on her heels, storming towards the burning camp, and leaving Jaina speechless. Jaina immediately shook it off, shouting. “But my brother!”

“He is already gone! Back to Kul Tiras no doubt!” And Jaina floundered, lips scrambling to ask her next question, but resigned herself to silence when Alleria escaped her view.

For moments she just stood there, paralyzed to act, and lowered her knees to the dirt.

She looked down, adjusting Sylvanas to lay her comfortably on the her lap as she juggled the items in her grasp. It baffled her as she stared in awe of the Hearthstone in her hand.

They were rare items used for the user to instantly transport to the place they considered home. The sigil was familiar to her, and Jaina recognized it as her masters, Arch-Mage Antonidas tower in Dalaran. No doubt Alleria was conversing with him before this event occurred, probably trying to be rid of her way before she found an excuse to do so.

That irked Jaina, and so she focused her attention on the satchel, blinking as it hummed with arcane energies. It wasn’t a typical pack, its leathers stitched with magical threads, probably leading to a pocket space of infinite nothing, and she dug into to it, rummaging around and surprised to feel something akin to armor.

No doubt this was meant for Sylvanas, and so she strapped it onto her waist, intending to tell her about it when she wakes.

Panic whimpers broke her musings, and her eyes snapped to the elf, checking her for any physical injuries, and frowning deeply when she noted her face scrunched in night terrors. It was a familiar sensation Jaina resonated with, and so Jaina kissed her frazzled brow in order to drive them away. Astonishment engulfed her as Sylvanas face tensed and then relaxed, whimpers dying into pleased purrs, and Jaina softly chuckled at the elf. She really was smitten with Sylvanas, in a way that left her speechless.

Jaina gathered Sylvanas bruised knuckles in her palm, and delicately laid her lips on each one, halting at her ring finger. She fixed her eyes on the sparkling golden band, transfixed with it. She didn’t know why she put it there at the beginning, and luckily Sylvanas didn’t realize the implication it held, but now Jaina really appreciated it being there.

Caressing the band with her thumb, she remained pondering in silence, and debated on her next move.

***

Jaina slumped on the door, mind turmoil with grief as Sylvanas kicked her out of her room the moment she woke up. She arrived at the tower a few hours ago, and received a mind-numbing lecture from her master while Sylvanas laid burning in her arms. He considered that a fitting punishment, ranting hours and hours about elven etiquette and her stupidity, and Jaina just desired to curl into a ball, sleeping off the hangover that snuck its way back into her skull.

Finally, when she was able to lay Sylvanas on the sheets, the elf decided to stir, and erupted into a raving tantrum at departing Quel’Thalas before saying goodbye to her family.

Jaina abruptly winced as she heard a shattering of glass from inside her quarters, and let out a begrudging breath.

Now she was regretting even bringing Sylvanas with her. The elf waged a war on her sanity, driving her mad with desire and frustration, and they haven’t even left for Brill yet! How insufferable can this adorable creature be?

Exhausted, Jaina slide down the door, slumping against it as her eyes drooped with heaviness, and fluttered them close. She needed a break, and good sleep to clear her mind, and recollect her patience before she stormed into the room and knocked some sense into this frustrating elf.

For hours she remained, slumbering blissfully with dreams of a infuriating elf squirming underneath her, and suddenly awoken when her head ricocheted with a thud. She drowsily opened her eyes, laying defeated on her back as a upside down Sylvanas glared down at her from the entryway.

“What are you doing?” Sylvanas grounded out, gritting her teeth, but Jaina ignored it, favoring taking in her newly acquired armor instead.

It looked extremely similar to the Ranger-Generals uniform, except a cobalt blue, and it spouted white feathers from the shoulder pads. Sylvanas wore a matching blue cloak, draping towards the middle of her shins, and currently cowled herself with the hood. Jaina instantly perked at the cute ears poking through it, but tensed as she shot up to her feet, and pointed a furious finger towards the elf’s sculpted abs.

“You can’t wear that! You are basically naked!” Jaina barked, outraged, and Sylvanas scoffed at her, folding her arms bitterly across her chest.

“What are you, my Minn’da?” Sylvanas rolled her eyes, gesturing towards her uniform. “Besides this is a typical Rangers uniform. It helps with agility and precision, enchanted against the cold, and blends well with the trees.”

“If the trees were blue!” Jaina barked back, massaging her temples as a raging headache rattled her skull. Rage ebbing, she dropped her hands to her side, glowering at Sylvanas glorious abs, and lifting her sights to the deep neckline of the armored chest. Jaina’s features twisted aghast, envisioning the lines of horny men leering at the elf, and imagining the appalling things they would do to her.

Her nose scrunched in frustration and immediately tugged the sides of Sylvanas cloak to cover them, only to scoff as they floated back to their original place. She did it again, and again, and then darted Sylvanas a pleading gaze.

Sylvanas just lifted an eyebrow in response, ears perking and lips twitching upward. “Are you alright?”

Jaina’s gut clenched, and she let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, sorry.” And she side-step Sylvanas to take in the sorry state of her room. Her journals and tomes littered the floor, years of research ruined, and shattered pieces of glass laid broken underneath the carnage.

With a wave of her palm she magically cleaned the room spotless, putting everything neatly back into place, and turned to face Sylvanas. “Are you?”

Sylvanas nonchalantly shrugged. “Yes, but a little hungry.”

Jaina pursed her lips, and then spread them into a grim line. “Yes, I suppose so.” Inclining her head, she directed Sylvanas to the dining alcove, and pulled out a chair for her to sit. Thankfully the table was already set with fruits and meats, and by the tides coffee. Precious, delicious coffee.

Sylvanas squinted at her, annoyed. “Stop doing that.”

Puzzled, Jaina replied. “What? Being polite?”

Sylvanas snorted. “No, that is fine. It is like I have a personal servant.” Jaina glared at her as Sylvanas moved to sit, and Jaina took the chair across from her. She glimpsed outside the arched window, frowning as the sun started to rise from the horizon. _Was I out for that long?_ “Stop drooling over coffee.” Sylvanas tsked. “It’s like you’re obsessed.”

Jaina slowly nodded, and snatched the handle of the pot. Immediately she poured the steaming liquid into the mug, and brought it to her nose, deeply inhaling the dark delicious aroma.

Master Antonidas always did have the strongest types of coffee stocked within his tower, and Jaina was enthusiastic to consume it. With a eager slurp, Jaina hummed a sound of delight, savoring the bitter flavor simmering down her throat.

She opened her eyes, and noted Sylvanas blankly staring at her. “What?” Jaina questioned, aggravated, and Sylvanas disappointedly shook her head.

“So,” Sylvanas started, after tasting a few bites of a green apple, and wincing as she put it back on her plate. “When are we leaving? Since you dragged me here unconscious.” She glimpsed curiously around. “Where are we anyway?”

“My master spire.” Jaina answered plainly. “And before you start another tantrum, no. I didn’t mean to drag you here. We were forced to leave.” Jaina let out a irritated breath. “Apparently Alleria wasn’t a fan of us scouting the battle-camp.”

“Camp?” Sylvanas blinked, and Jaina inwardly cringed, genuinely surprised that Sylvanas forgot about it. “What battle-camp?”

Slowly, Jaina pushed a bowl filled with purple grapes towards Sylvanas way. “We accidently found Alleria’s squad, making camp. She was furious, and bonked us on the head in her ravings. Probably why don’t you remember since she knocked you out cold. Which you should stop making a habit of by the way.” With a dramatic sigh, Jaina sipped the brew guiltily. “Unfortunately Master Antonidas wanted me here earlier, to go over some reports, and since you were unconscious, I had no choice but to bring you.” Her voice turned sincere. “I am truly sorry that you didn’t say goodbye to your family. But fret not, you will see them again soon.”

Sylvanas expression soured, and she flicked her left ear. “You know, you are a terrible liar.” She sighed. “But I won’t press you. The truth comes out eventually with you.”

Sylvanas popped a grape into her mouth, and repeated. “So, when are we leaving?”

“Probably after we are done eating.” Jaina poured a cup of tea for her, some sweet tea that elves like, and put some sausage links onto Sylvanas plate, noting Sylvanas cheeks looking gaunter than usual.

Sylvanas glanced at her with a amused grin. “Am I a delicate flower now? Can I not serve myself?”

Snorting, Jaina brushed her comment off. “Well I am your self-appointed servant, and as your servant it would be rude not to serve you.” Jaina paused, pleased at the snicker Sylvanas hummed. “Besides, you look a bit indecisive about the food. I thought I can offer my services in that regards.”

Hesitant, Sylvanas chewed the link, testing it, and perked her ears. “Well I confess it is good. Although I am not going to rely on your opinion since you look like a skeleton. Do humans even eat food?”

Jaina scoffed at the ludicrous declaration. “Of course we eat. This particular human prefers to run on coffee.” Sylvanas casted her a mocking grin, and Jaina put some bacon and scrambled eggs onto her plate. “There, happy?”

Sylvanas winked. “Very.”

Rolling her eyes, Jaina regretfully sat her mug down, and chomped on the piece of bacon. In her half-hearted bites, she stared bewitched at Sylvanas, nibbling on the food like it was poison.

Jaina beat down the hurt at that presumption, and instead absorbed every twitch of Sylvanas ears as she ate something distasteful, taking note of every simmering gray when she consumed something she liked. Jaina tried to suppress the smile forming on her lips, and lazily fixed her eyes onto the golden band on Sylvanas ring finger.

“Tell me,” Jaina broke the comfortable silence. “What else do you enjoy? Other than riding Hawkstriders, studying war tactics, and shooting bows.”

Sylvanas appeared bored, glimpsing out the arched window, and nibbled the piece of sausage with her fangs. “Beats me, I never really thought about it.”

Jaina hummed, and asked. “Are you a fan of sweet things?”

Sylvanas snorted. “I am an elf. Of course I am.”

“Right…” Jaina cleared her throat. “What,” she hesitated. “What do you do to relax?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “Take a bath. Read a book. Shoot a bow.” Sylvanas darted her a curious glance. “Why are you asking me these inane questions?”

“Is it a crime to get to know you? Especially since we are dating.”

Sylvanas eyes popped from her skull, and she choked on a piece of food. Coughing hysterically, she rapidly pounded on her chest, and Jaina immediately stood to aid her, only to sit back down as Sylvanas waved her away.

Languidly, Sylvanas recovered. “What—" She coughed. “What makes you think we are dating?”

Normally, Jaina would be annoyed by this statement. Past lovers trying to hide the shame of her existence. However given the previous experience she just endured, and Sylvanas obvious need to be in control, and some traumatic reasonings within Sylvanas mind…

Jaina deeply sighed, and lowered her eyes onto Sylvanas plate, aggravated that she barely touched the meal. “Do you not like the food? I can cook something fresh if you want?”

Sylvanas lips thinned into a firm line. “It is okay, could be a little more sweet.” She sipped on her tea. “But no need to fret over it.” Her lips pursed as she placed the cup down. “So, is there anything I should need to know? You know, like some sort of protocol into venturing into human lands? Like not insulting there Minn’da or something?”

Jaina snorted. “No, we are just going there to check things out, not attend a ball.” Jaina paused, recalling Sylvanas outburst from yesterday, and deeply exhaled, standing up. “I need to pack a few more things. As unlucky as this was for you to be here, I consider this fortuitous for me.”

Sylvanas rose with her, and Jaina waved her off. “No need, I will be back shortly. Finish your meal and then we will go.” And Jaina briskly left before Sylvanas could argue.

***

Sylvanas stepped through the portal, leading towards the rendezvous point mentioned by Jaina, near the village of Brill. The moment she emerged from it, her breath hitched, gawking at the forest that looked so gray compared to the colorful wildlife in Quel’Thalas.

It was depressing really.

Suddenly, Sylvanas ducked to the dirt, leaping forward as she gracefully rolled at the landing, and drew her bow. She narrowly avoided a humongous club, wielded by a giant orc, and fired a arrow at his chest to reward him for the effort. The orc barely staggered at the impact, his armor thicker than a dragon-skull, and Sylvanas gracefully dodged another club swinging her way.

_Where is Jaina?!_ Sylvanas furiously mused, observing the two hulking orcs ganging up on her, and the portal gone. Did Jaina purposefully lead her into an ambush to kill her? If so, why? Sylvanas was just a youngling elf with no political or military pull in highborn society. It would just be a waste if that was the case.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, and spun onto her backfoot to spring onto a branch of a tree. Settled at a high vantage point, she sniped her targets with a flurry of arrows, and a grim line formed onto her lips.

It seems her arrows only infuriated the orcs, not even putting a dent in their efforts to kill her, and Sylvanas stared aghast as one decided to charge the tree. Before she leapt to another branch, she detected some sort of crystallizing noise, and gaped at the huge water elemental blocking the charging orcs way. The orc tackled the elemental, battling it for ground, and Sylvanas eyes trailed a fire-bolt striking the face of the other orc off in the distance.

“Sylvanas?!” Jaina barked, and fired another round of fire-bolts, debilitating the orc, and he stumbled to flee. Jaina halted her assault on the orc fleeing, and conjured a jagged ice shard, firing it towards the orc in a deadlock with her elemental, and pierced his skull from behind. The orc instantly went limped, dark gore spraying everywhere, and Sylvanas widened her eyes at the ice-shard sticking out of his eye.

As the orc slumped to the ground, Jaina dissipated her elemental, stressfully repeating. “Sylvanas!” And Sylvanas dropped gracefully to the ground. Jaina slightly jumped at her arrival, startled, and let out a breath of relief. “You had me worried there. I didn’t expect my portal to land us in a middle of an orc ambush.”

Sylvanas cautiously eyed Jaina, stepping an inch closer to her, and noting how the mages eyes softened on her form. That irritated Sylvanas. She wasn’t some damsel that needed to be saved every damn second. “Yes, same.” Sylvanas curtly agreed, sneering. “Thank you for saving me.” _Again._

Jaina carefully studied her, and slightly nodded, closing the distance to reach a hand to cup her cheek. Sylvanas bristled at the gestured, and snapped her ears on alert as a clap echoed off in the distance.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite mage?” Jaina swiveled on her heels so fast it made Sylvanas dizzy, facing the intruder, and Sylvanas rapidly moved to her side, fists clenched and ready for a bloodbath.

A muscular man, cladded in shining steel and a flowing blue cape approached them, and he eyed Jaina cautiously.

Suddenly, he pulled Jaina into a warm hug, and Sylvanas mood soured with it, scowling up a storm when they reluctantly pulled away.

“Arthas! It is good to see you again. How goes the day?” Jaina eyes slowly roamed his form, taking in his golden-blonde locks, and handsome rugged jaw and face, puzzling Sylvanas as the mages expression abruptly fell.

Bizarrely enough, Jaina tugged Sylvanas behind her by the wrist, baffling the elf farther as the mage partially shielded her from the man’s view. The knight, Arthas, visibly recoiled at the action, baffled as well, but recovered with a kind grin.

“Going better now that you are here. Glad to see the Kirin Tor didn’t make you lose your touch.” He bellowed a deep laugh. “See men? Nothing to worry about. Jaina can hold her own just fine.” A squad of men trotted behind him, rumbling a chuckle, and Sylvanas expression darkened.

Did this human think her weak?

“Yes well, I didn’t spend seven years of training to fiddle my thumbs.” Jaina gestured towards Sylvanas, and Sylvanas pinned her ears in annoyance when Jaina introduced her. “This is Sylvanas Windrunner, and she will be helping us in the investigation. You will find her skills invaluable in our efforts.”

Arthas finally acknowledged her, his eyes hardening slightly when he fixed his steely gaze onto her, and slowly smirked. “I have no doubt about that. To think this precious jewel was the one you raved about in your letters.” Jaina immediately flustered, and Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow at her while Arthas resumed his pleasing compliments. “Her reflexes are remarkable. Never seen someone come out of a portal, and immediately dodge a orc’s club a second later.” He outstretched a hand towards Sylvanas, and she reached to shake it, flummoxed to see Jaina slap his hand briskly away. Sylvanas slyly glimpsed to Jaina, retreating her hand to her side, and wilted her ears as the mage glared daggers into the knight. _Was this not her friend?_

“Perhaps we should skip the touching, Arthas? Do you find that agreeable?” Jaina growled out, eyes burning an icy shade that petrified Sylvanas.

She never seen Jaina look so hostile, even when she was facing off against those orcs.

Arthas appeared equally dumbstruck, and he honed his eyes onto Sylvanas golden ring, and then Jaina. Suddenly he busted out laughing. “Fine by me, you were always the jealous type.”

Jaina’s eyes cooled. “Yes, jealous.”

The two humans drifted into awkward silence, and Sylvanas frowned at the interaction. _Jealousy? What does that have to do with a handshake?_

Clearing his throat, Arthas stated. “Yes, well, let’s get things underway shall we?”

Jaina hummed in agreement. “Our sources believe the plague originated in the region north of here. We should check out the villages along the King’s Road, in order to gauge the severity of the spread.”

Arthas briskly nodded, and ordered his men to pack. With a wink towards Jaina, he started to speak, only to falter when Jaina held up a hand to silence him. “Do you mind if Sylvanas and I have a moment of privacy? Before we depart? We need to go over a few details.”

Arthas bristled, and his grin dropped. “Of course Jaina, I will help my men pack.” And he strode away, darting Jaina a concerned glimpse.

When he was out of earshot, Jaina focused her attention onto her. “Listen Sylvanas, I need to be very strict with you right now. And I know you are going to hate this, but I need your word you will do as I say.”

Furrowing her brows, Sylvanas nodded. “You have my word.”

Jaina regarded her, eyes hardening. “Do not go near Arthas without me being present. Do not talk with him, do not _touch_ him, and be wary when he is near you. Stay by my side, regardless if we are in camp. Understood?”

Scowling, Sylvanas eyed Jaina with a bit of distain, replying heatedly. “I thought you wanted me here to help?! Not to coddle me!”

“Sylvanas,” Jaina stressed, impatience wafting from her scent that caused the elf to cringe. “I am serious. _Do. As. I. Say._ ”

Eyes filled with daggers, Sylvanas spitefully turned away from her, hissing through clenched teeth. “ _As you say,_ _mage_.”

Jaina inclined her head, and reluctantly ordered. “Let’s go then.”

***

Jaina was a fool. How could she not recognize the ghastly specter from her nightmares to be Arthas? How could she make such a fatal mistake of bringing Sylvanas to meet her murderer?

Jaina inspected him warily, eyeing him from the corner of her eye as he strolled beside her on the Kings road, towards the village of Brill, and blissfully unaware of all the misery he will cause.

He looked as handsome as always. Strong jaw, rugged features, and long golden hair befitting a prince of his station. Arthas was the image most girls dreamed about, and in another life… She probably would have been dreaming the same, and succeeded in capturing his heart judging by the way he use to hound her back in their childhood days. However circumstances changed, and Jaina grew up, pining for a different kind of royalty, mainly the princesses, and now…

The similarities between the monster of her nightmares and Arthas left too much up to chance, and so, leaning on the left side of caution, and risking Sylvanas wrath, kept her out of the way and by her side. She didn’t trust Arthas in regards to Sylvanas, so vivid the image was when he stabbed her through the chest. She examined the Warhammer on his back, a hefty thing coated in light magic, and found it odd. Perhaps there is still time to avoid the premonition of her nightmares? Perhaps she could still save the highborn, and more importantly Sylvanas…

A alluring hum broke her musings, and Jaina glimpsed back to the striking muse that sung that tune. Her chest tightened, and she bitterly stewed as Sylvanas glowered her way.

No surprise the elf would be mad at her. After all Sylvanas was a proud headed-woman, a trait that Jaina deeply respected, however in this circumstance loathed. Why can’t she see she is just trying to protect her?! Not only that, but the elf was probably stewing in turmoil at how she easily dispatched those orcs. Always so competitive…

Jealously brewed within her heart at the soldier that caused Sylvanas to laugh again, and knowing she may never get the opportunity to incite that beautiful tone… It hurt.

_It was all worth it._ Jaina bitterly consoled herself. _As long as she can laugh like that for eternity._

She puffed a depressing sigh, and Arthas glanced her way. “You okay Jaina? You look a bit gloomy.”

The hairs on her nape prickled, and she squinted at him. “Yes Arthas, just a bit annoyed.”

Slowly he nodded, glimpsing back towards the entourage, and bumped her shoulder kindly, causing her to bristle. “Trouble in paradise, eh?” He rumbled a chuckle. “I know the feeling, elves are so finicky.”

“They are not.” Jaina grounded out, and relented with a long sigh. “At least not Sylvanas, I unfortunately messed up, and now she may never speak to me again.”

“Why? Thought you two were over the moon with each other. I mean, pardon my language, but you were practically eye fucking her a second ago, and in the letter you sent me, in which I do so vividly recall…” He whistled admiringly. “That kept my spirit going.” He glimpsed back on Sylvanas with a mirthful glint. “So glad she lived up to the expectation.” He dreamily sighed as Jaina glared darkly at him, and he hastily added. “ _And_ she did accept your marriage proposal did she not?”

Jaina felt her eyes bulged out of her skull, and shot him a bewildered look. “W-what?” She stammered, and cleared her throat. “What makes you think we are engaged?” He cocked her a knowing brow, and tapped on his left ring finger. “Oh.” She deadpanned, and sighed deeply. “No,” _Unfortunately._ “I did that for her protection. I mean… Look at the way she is dressed!” Jaina scowled at the two soldiers ogling Sylvanas chest, and flicked her wrist to send them into a whirlwind of shivers. “She is practically naked.”

A smug grin spread on Arthas’ lips, and he leered back on the elf lecturing one of the soldiers on how to string a bow. “Indeed she is.” Immediately Jaina elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted. “Not nice.” He recovered swiftly, scoffing. “Besides she is fair game is she not? And if I do so recall you enjoyed a fair bit of healthy competition.” His voice turned lilt. “With swords, with drinks, with,” He waggled his brow dramatically. “Women.”

A deep scowl formed on her lips. “That was when we were teenagers Arthas, and if I do so recall I won a majority of those bouts.”

“Not with the women.” Arthas grumbled, and Jaina haughtily smirked.

“ _Especially_ with the women,” and he buckled into a fit of laughter.

“By the light.” Arthas wiped an imaginary tear. “I missed you Jaina.”

“And I missed,” she frowned. “you.”

She drifted into grim silence, and puffed a annoyed breath. How can she converse with this man? Knowing what he will do? It infuriated her, but when she glimpsed back at Sylvanas striking gray eyes, imagining cruel red… She sighed. Perhaps she can salvage them all?

With a pensive glimpse, Jaina tentatively asked. “How are you faring with all this Arthas?”

His grin instantly dropped, overtaking by a shadowy gloom. “Not well, my people Jaina.” He hesitated. “They are suffering. From something that I cannot even see.” His eyes gleamed with sadness. “How can I be king if I cannot protect them from a simple plague? Or from these savage orcs? How can I even make my claim without doing all I can to protect them?” Resolve shined within his steely eyes, and he straightened his back. “I am fine Jaina, and I will be better when we finish this. If you wish to cast your worry, worry for my people.” A fierce glint burned in his eyes, melting the sadness away. “They are the ones who are suffering.”

Admiration lite within Jaina’s chest, and she inclined her head, whispering. “As you say,” Her lips twitched to a smirk. “My king.”

Wrinkles of mirth formed on the side of his eyes, and he patted her friendly on the back. “Always the jester.”

Abruptly Sylvanas barked. “Something is coming! Something armed!”

Jaina drew her staff instantly, eyes scanning for any forms of threat as she glimpsed at Sylvanas in a readied position, and the men around her drawing their blades. Arthas drew his Warhammer and ordered. “Fall into formation!”

The soldiers snapped their blades into striking position, shields lifted to guard their bodies, and stepped into a huddle. Sylvanas rushed into the tree, blending in with them, and prompting Jaina to blink as she disappeared from view.

She moved to follow her but an arrow whizzed inches away from her cheek, striking a bandit between the eyes as he almost slit Jaina’s throat. Jaina smirked, internally praising Sylvanas as she summoned her elemental, and Arthas smashed a bandit on the chest, creating a booming crack.

The battle lasted for minutes, barely even considered a scrimmage in Jaina’s mind, and when the last bandit fell dead Sylvanas emerged from the leaves, declaring. “Something is off about this village. It reeks of necromancy.”

Arthas seemed surprised by the declaration, bitterly replying. “Great… Orcs, bandits, plagues, and now something foul?” He scowled. “Haven’t my people suffered enough?”

Sylvanas studied him, curious, and shrugged. “Not enough apparently.” Arthas glowered at her, and Sylvanas sniffed the air, eyes glazing in contemplation. “So much death lurks here…” She lowered herself to a crouch, grazing the grass as she lamented. “Even the plants weep for them.”

Arthas huffed. “Then let us give them a reason to rejoice.” And he charged into the village, the lines of his men following him.

Sylvanas watched them go, almost hesitant to follow, and Jaina squatted down beside her. “Are you okay?”

A flash of annoyance overtook Sylvanas expression, and she huffed. “I am fine, mage.” Her eyes grew soft. “Be more concerned for your friend there. I doubt he will like what he will find.” And she lifted herself up, inclining her head to follow the troops.

Jaina obliged, and strolled along beside her, asking. “How do you know?”

Sylvanas hummed a thoughtful noise. “Call it a hooch.”

Pursing her lips to stifle a laugh, Jaina gingerly corrected. “I think you mean hunch.” Sylvanas glared at her, and Jaina deeply sighed. “But I see your point.”


	4. Chapter 4

The undead were everywhere, infesting the granary within Brill, and polluting the supply of wheat with rotten magic. Jaina blasted a inferno towards the final crowd of undead, guarding the supply of infected wheat viciously, and huffed an exhausted breath as they disintegrated to ash. Jaina felt her heart wrench at the sight, desperate to be rid of the rotten stench poisoning the breeze.

Glancing around, she inwardly gagged at the sight of dismembered limbs, littering the granary in puddles of gore, and the entourage of Arthas’ guards, reduced to a mere contingent of men as they fought through it.

Death oozed from every corner of this place, even the plants wilted at its touch, and Jaina mourned for the people who suffered under its merciless gloom.

Squinting her eyes, they approached a regal man, radiating a calm aura amongst the scattered limbs.

Jaina thought it unbefitting, and stiffened her legs to a halt, blocking Sylvanas path with an extended arm. Arthas immediately took point, fuming up a storm that chilled Jaina’s spine to straighten, and a flash of a ghastly specter registered in her mind.

She quickly beat down the chill, and favored to study the familiar man instead.

A faint memory of him sparked within her noggin, and she remembered meeting him in Dalaran, during her 3rd year training with Antonidas. Her master would always gloat about Kel’Thuzad knowledge and wisdom, and wept silent tears when he exiled him to the frozen waste.

Suddenly, Kel’Thuzad snapped her out of her memory, booming. “Flee my brothers! Continue with the operation!” He raised his eerie staff, attached with a morbid skull at the head, and slightly lowered it to the ground. The staff halted midway through its descent, and Kel’Thuzad hummed a curious chuckle. “This is unexpected.” He studied the party in deep contemplation, lips thinning as his gaze landed on Sylvanas, and smirked on Jaina. “Oh dear, so this is the route we go.” Slamming the staff onto the dirt, the ground began to quake, shaking them with it, and Jaina felt a spike of necrotic energy uplifting the dirt, scarring Azeroth in its wake.

Rotten claws erupted moments after, and a horde of undead escaped their earthly prison, creating a distraction long enough for Kel’Thuzad to flee.

Taking a step back from the crowning undead, Jaina darted a glimpse towards Sylvanas’ way, summoning her elemental in the process. Worry clenched her gut at the sight, noting how the elf’s lower lip trembled with a bit of fear, and Jaina instantly squeezed her hand to reassure her. Her curiosity got the better of her however, and abruptly she let the elf’s hand go, gazing with morbid interest at a hulking orc, breaking free from the dirt.

“That creature… It looks like it was sewn from different corpses?” Jaina absentmindedly commented, examining its flesh all stitched and gray.

“Let’s study it after we kill it! Okay?!” Arthas heatedly interjected, raising his hammer to a battle position as he smashed a encroaching zombie in the gut.

Dismissing the urge to study it, Jaina furiously fired a shard of ice towards the undead orc’s chest. The creature staggered at the impact, and she continued to pelt it with a storm of ice, pushing it backwards to create a suitably range from her and the creature.

She risked a concern glance Sylvanas way, during her icy barrage, and her heart coiled as she witnessed quaking legs.

Immediately Jaina nudged her by the hips, trying to break her back to the grim reality.

The elf pried her stupefied gaze onto her, ears once drooped in fear pinned in alarm, and Jaina darted her a hard look.

“Focus Sylvanas.” Jaina hissed, and the elf rapidly shook her head back to morbid truth.

With keen precision, Sylvanas unleashed a barrage of arrows towards the swarm of zombies, converging onto their position, and they spewed a vile liquid from their gullet as a result. Instinctively, Jaina erected a arcane barrier to shield them from the attack, watching with wide eyes as her shield fizzled into thin air.

She inspected the droplets that landed onto the ground, sharply gasping as they dissolved into ash.

_Acid,_ she inwardly snarled, and commanded her elemental to create a path for them to get in a safe range.

With a tilt of her head, she directed Sylvanas to snipe a line of undead zombies, in attempt to pave a path for them as well, and the elf immediately complied. Her knuckles throbbed with arcane as she continued to stagger the orc with a hailstorm of ice.

An alarming cry broke her chain of ice, and she watched, horrified, as two of Arthas’ men heads rolled next to her feet, and their bodies devoured by a swarm of undead.

A retching sensation bubbled in her gut, and she desired nothing more than to lurch the disgust out of her system. But furious steps ripped her vision from the gruesome scene, and Jaina readied her palms to blast the orc in a torrent of flames.

She faltered in her attack as a sharp swore in Thalassian interrupted her concentration, and Jaina glimpsed at Sylvanas drawing her dagger, quaking it with shivering hands.

With a deep breath, Jaina resumed in building her attack, nudging Sylvanas to hold her position with a elbow, and silently directing her to protect her from the onslaught of undead that escaped her elementals protection.

Sylvanas acknowledged her order with a nod, and swiped at any undead that charged Jaina’s way.

Finally, scorching flames tingled onto her fingertips, igniting them in a burning light, and she intended to burst the flames into the undead orc charging her way.

Before she struck the orc in a wave of flames, Arthas intercepted it with a hammer to its chest, creating a sickening crack, and Jaina smirked at the opportunity. Instead she unleashed the flames onto the undead ganging up on her, turning them to black soot, and immediately focused what was left of her mana onto the remaining zombies, fighting with Arthas’ men. 

During her bouts with the remaining zombies, a shattering crack pried her attention towards Arthas, and bile surged within her throat at the headless orc, laying limp underneath his hammer, desecrated with thick black sludge.

She swallowed the bile down quickly, perking while Arthas roared.

“Destroy that warehouse! Now!” Jaina immediately obliged, blasting the warehouse with the last of her mana, and scorching it to ash. The wave of the undead fell quicky with it, and Arthas approached a pile of broken wooden scraps. “What was that? Who was that wizard dress in black?”

“I believe that robed man was a necromancer. Obviously, he and his lackeys are behind this plague.” Jaina answered, contemplative, and regaining her cool. “Looks like they were dispersing the infected grain amongst the villagers, and it apparently came from Andorhal judging by the crates seal… Isn’t that the primary distributor for Lordaeron?”

“It is,” Arthas sighed. “Then it is a good bet we will find him, and the answers we are looking for, in Andorhal.” Arthas murmured, drifting into silence as Jaina cautiously approached him.

“Arthas? Are you okay?”

“I am _fine_.” He stressed, eyes roaming the fallen corpses. “I will live.” And he stormed off, ordering his soldiers to follow.

Jaina stood dumbfounded, and hitched a breath as a hand firmly squeezed her own.

“Jaina,” Sylvanas whispered, and Jaina glimpsed at her sorrowfully.

“Are you okay?” Jaina whispered back, focusing on the grime of gore tainting her glistening armor.

Hesitating, Sylvanas softly nodded at her, ears wilting as she moved to kiss her cheek, and Jaina stood sullen taking it, flickering a grim smile as the elf pulled back. “Thank you.” Jaina murmured, and squeezed her hand to comfort her, leading Sylvanas to follow Arthas.

***

“Look it was those cultist with that necromancer! What are they doing to that mine?!” Jaina hastily blurted, glaring down a human robed in black, and tainting the tunnel with foul magic.

“Let’s not wait to find out!” Arthas ordered, thrusting his weapon forward. “Attack!”

“Damn these intruders! They must not interfere with the masters plans!” The cultist ordered and summoned a necrotic energy that repulsed Jaina to her core. Instantly she fired a bolt of ice towards his skull, culling him, and the others fell quickly to Arthas’ and Sylvanas’ assault.

With the last one down, Arthas stated. “Let’s build a basecamp here. With those cultist creeping around, I would rather not head in there without back-up.”

Jaina hummed in approval. “I couldn’t agree more.” And she stepped to Sylvanas, noting her forlorn expression. Bumping her on the shoulder, she broke the elf’s forlorn trance, egging her with a nod to follow. Sylvanas scowled at her while she did it, and inclined her head begrudgingly.

Thankfully, some of the survivors of Brill were willing to pick up a sword, offering their services in replenishing their troops, and unfortunately Arthas cringed at the very idea of it. He was always so sensitive… But the fire in their eyes when they made their stance couldn’t be denied, and he reluctantly permitted it.

As the soldiers built the base, Jaina couldn’t help but inspect the broken machine of the mine, boiling a green goo of decay. She squatted down to grab the dirt around it, letting it slip between her fingers.

It felt awfully familiar to fel magic.

“Sylvanas, tell me your thoughts?” Jaina absentmindedly asked, eyes fixed on the ghastly machine.

“Oh? Now you want my opinion? Are you going to paddle my bottom if I refuse to answer?” Sylvanas grumbled, flaring her nostrils in boiling rage.

Jaina pursed her lips, tempted by the scandalous offer, but brushed it off with a dry tone. “Don’t be a tease. I just want to know about your opinions on these cultists, and what you think they are up too.”

Sylvanas scoffed, and shook her head in a spiteful manner. “Shouldn’t you know more than me? After all, I am just here to warm your bed.”

Jaina narrowed her eyes, fed up with the elf’s sarcasm, and snapped. “Stop being an ass and tell me already!”

Sylvanas immediately bristled, eyeing her up and down as her ears pinned dangerously. “Since you asked _sooo_ nicely,” She wilted her ears as her expression fell. “Whatever these cultist are planning they attempt to starve these people to death. These contraptions literally suck the life from the land, destroying all the wildlife in the process. Perhaps to fuel these cultist in their magic?”

Sylvanas frowned, shaking her head at the assumption. “But I don’t think that is the case. I maybe drawing at straws, but I think they are just trying to kill everything. But I also doubt that too. Their seems to be a link, but it lacks a true motive of the reason why.”

Jaina got up, and casted her a thoughtful glimpse. “Very astute guess, I think I am inclined to agree with you.” Jaina clicked her tongue in annoyance. “All I know is whatever they plan it cannot be good, motive or no. But this,” she gestured at the contraption. “This thing reeks of fel magic. And not the kind mere mortals can get on their own. It almost seems demonic.”

“Demonic?” Sylvanas repeated, aghast, and recovered with a dubious eyeroll. “Oh how lovely then.” She drawled, knitting her brows in concern. “Then perhaps we should scout Andorhal? Before we go charging in like a bunch of fools? Or better yet, allow me to do it. It is a hour trip, and I am sure I will be back before these men finish building the camp.”

Jaina brows furrowed, debating on letting her go, but recalled Sylvanas’ hesitation during their battle in Brill. “No Sylvanas, as I said before stay by my side.”

A vicious fang popped from Sylvanas sneering lips, and she spat. “Of course, as your toy my only duty is to entertain you.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it!” Jaina barked back, peeved.

“Is that so? Would you rather fondle me now or later then?! Since you are so eager to fuck me!”

Inhaling a deep breath, Jaina counted to ten within her mind, and exhaled. “Perhaps later, since you offered.”

Sylvanas scrunched her expression in complete frustration, reaching out like she was going to wring Jaina’s neck. Jaina just stood there, letting her burn off her rage. Jaina probably would be equally vexed if Sylvanas treated her this way, and so she didn’t mind her little tantrum. If anything she thought it was justified.

Jaina turned around after Sylvanas started to rant rapidly in Thalassian, surprised to find Arthas there watching with an amused smirk.

“Seems like you two are busy I’ll just—"

“No!” Jaina blurted, wincing as Sylvanas quelled her rant, and glared at her. “I mean,” Jaina cleared her throat. “We aren’t busy, just discussing options.” Jaina casted Sylvanas a sidelong glimpse, begging her to be silent.

Sylvanas scowled at her, grumbling curses, and bitterly ignored their exchange. Arthas lightly chuckled at them, saying. “A great use of time. One that I can add too, I imagine.”

“Of course,” Jaina replied tightly. “We would be honored.”

With a blatant eyeroll, he stated. “I think your elf is right. We should scout the area before heading in there.”

“But didn’t you ju—" Jaina growled, irritated, and Sylvanas smiled at Jaina, all fangs.

“I did, but she does make sound sense. Does she not?” Arthas held out a hand for Sylvanas to take, eyes solely focused on her in a way that made Jaina’s blood boil.

Sylvanas looked at the extended gesture with a frown, and glimpsed back onto Jaina, muttering. “Only if Jaina approves, after all I am her _elf_.”

“You are not my—" Jaina sucked in a deep breath, regarding Sylvanas with a keen interest, and sighed. “Yes, if you wish it.” Glaring at Arthas’ outstretched hand, Jaina brisky announced. “However I am coming with you.”

Amused, Arthas shrugged playfully, and dropped his hand to his side. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” His eyes twinkled. “I need to inform the captain, and gather my best scouts. Be ready when I get back.” And he swaggered off, casting an impish wink Sylvanas way.

Jaina scowled at his fleeting form, and turned her gaze onto Sylvanas, hesitant. “Sylvanas, I am truly sorry. I am not trying to come off like this. I just…” She gnawed her lower lip with her teeth. “I am sorry. Just know that I do it from a heavy heart.”

“More like a heavy hand!” Sylvanas spat, stomping away with thunderous steps, and leaving Jaina to stew in her mistake.

“Sylvanas!” Jaina hollered after her, growling bitterly. “That bloody woman.” And she stormed off to chase her.

***

_How did it come to this?_ Sylvanas raged internally, firing another round at the skeleton trying to stab her.

She wanted to scout! Not incite an entire horde of undead! Blast this prince and his clunky boots! And blast him for bringing a squad of gawky men! What farce is he playing at?! Agreeing to scout, agreeing to agree with the… The _elf!_ Only to spite Jaina probably! Humans are often known for such things…

She shot off another round at a undead sneaking up on Jaina, scoffing as the mage remained blissfully unaware while she blasted a fireball at a crowd of undead.

And Jaina, pretty prick of a mage Jaina, for a woman who claims to be _so_ perceptive, she seems to lack a heavy portion of it.

Scowling, she swiped a undead jaw with her bow, and leaped towards Jaina’s side, striking an arrow into the cultist chest.

_This is madness!_ And she darted a glimpse at Arthas, the man Jaina adored yet… _Despised?_ It made no sense to Sylvanas on the mages attitude, in fact ever since they arrived none of the mages actions made any damn sense!

The woman was a bi-polar mess, trouble, and Sylvanas wished she refused even coming here.

Sylvanas watched the last of the undead fall, and the necromancer they have been tracking turned lazily to face them. Again, posturing his calm demeanor, like she was the child! Sylvanas was tired of these humans treating her as such.

How sad that the village was already burning in flames when they arrived, and hordes of undead and bones littering it. Perhaps if these humans cared enough about these villages as much as they cared about their egos, then perhaps, they wouldn’t even need to be here to begin with.

Narrowing her eyes, she readied an arrow to fire into the leaders cruel heart, only to be stopped by one of Arthas lackies.

The gall of him.

“Hello again children. I am Kel’Thuzad, and I come to deliver a warning. Leave well enough alone. Your curiosity will be the death of you.”

“Are you responsible for this plague necromancer?!” Arthas barked, hitching a infuriated breath. “Is this cult your doing?!”

“Yes,” Kel’Thuzad drawled. “I ordered the Cult of the Damned to distribute the plagued grain. But sole credit is not mine.”

“What do you mean?” Jaina hissed.

He considered her, with his wise eerie gaze, infused with a foul magic that riled Sylvanas’ blood to boil. “I serve the Dreadlord Mal’Ganis. He commands the Scourge that will cleanse this land and establish a paradise of eternal darkness!”

Rolling her eyes at his flowery speech, Sylvanas tightened her bowstring, ready to end his miserable life. She scowled as Arthas held up a hand to stop her, fuming internally. _What more did they need to know?!_

Arthas growled. “And what exactly is this Scourge meant to cleanse?!”

“Why the living of course.” Sylvanas clenched her jaw at his nonchalant tone, lilt with mirth. “His plan is already in motion. Seek him out at Stratholme if you need further proof.” He reached out his hand, and paused, stating. “Although it seems my task here is at an end.” With a violent whip, he unleashed a potent source of dark energy, hurling it towards Jaina’s way, and the mage hastily shielded herself with an arcane barrier.

Time slowed in Sylvanas’ mind, and she watched in horror as Jaina’s barrier shattered under the weight of the blast. The mage screamed a blood-curdling cry, skidding forcefully onto the dirt, and laid motionlessly on the dirt.

Sylvanas heart coiled into a tortuous knot, pulsing in agonizing twists as she desperately rushed to aid her. Squatting down upon her arrival, she pulled Jaina onto her back, and her body numbed at the sight.

A deep-black scar marred her torso, at the spot of her heart, and Sylvanas’ eyes widened frantically each second she inspected the wound. The rest of the mages flesh looked pale, clammy and lifeless, and Sylvanas checked her pulse with trembling hands. It was steady, but faint, and the elf released a bated breath.

Immediately Sylvanas gathered the mage onto her lap, laying her head comfortably onto it while Arthas approached with solemn eyes.

“Is she alive?” _Is she alive? Is this all you can say?_

“Yes,” Sylvanas croaked, sniffling, and placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead. “I think so, her vitals are stable from what I can tell, but she needs to see a healer to be sure.”

Arthas studied her, and inclined his head, ordering two of his men to take Jaina back to the basecamp. Sylvanas tensed as one of the guards moved to take her, and snarled a threatening fang at him. He hesitated, lifting his visor to reveal kind brown eyes, and Sylvanas immediately recognized him as one of the soldiers who listened to her many woes on the way to Brill.

She desisted her threat to a faint growl, and nodded weakly as he gently took Jaina from her lap. She sullenly watched her go, eyes trailing the man that disappeared into the dead trees.

Resolve hardened in her eyes as the mage escaped her sight, and she lifted herself to a cool stride. She halted near the prince with an aloof glimpse, and inclined a stiff nod his way.

A wicked grin spread onto his lips.

***

They finally cornered the leader of the cult, near a throne as stony as the man who owned it. She shot a merciless arrow towards a encroaching cultist, culling him with a piercing arrow to his brow, and immediately trained her sights onto the defeated leader.

Arthas approached Kel’Thuzad, kneeling in his weakened state, with his hammer drawn, and Sylvanas grew more infuriated each second Kel’Thuzad kept his cool.

Kel’Thuzad abruptly gasped, lungs in need of a breath. “Naïve fools. My death will make a little difference in the long run. For, now, the scourging of this land… Begins.”

Arthas raised his Warhammer to smite the necromancers skull, and Sylvanas suddenly fumbled, catching a item the necromancer stealthily hurled her way.

She aloofly inspected it, revolted to touch something belonging to this fiend, and attempted to discard it immediately.

She lifted her gaze to glare at the man, narrowing her eyes at his silent pleads to keep it, nauseating her not too, and so, against her better judgment, stuffed the item into her satchel, intending to give it to Jaina when she recovers.

_If she recovers…_

Arthas lowered his hammer, smashing the old man’s skull into pieces as it splattered gore across the dirt. Sylvanas barely flinched at the drops that landed onto her cheek, glad to be rid of the filth plaguing her vision.

Sheathing his Warhammer onto his back, Arthas swiftly approached Sylvanas a step away.

His steel eyes radiated a spooky calm, prompting her breath to hitch as he locked it onto her. With a delicate touch, he wiped the scrap staining her cheek.

Alarm shot through her system the moment he touch her, running through her veins, and stiffening her ears to the sky. The prince at this moment looked like deaths incarnate, unbendable, unbreakable, and utterly remorseless, a complete opposite of the code his order dares to preach.

“Thanks for helping, now let’s go back to the camp. I am sure you are eager to check on Jaina.”

Arthas extended a hand out for her to take, and she studied it cautiously, guising her alarm with a cold glare. Gore painted his shiny gauntlet, riddled with chunks of rotten flesh, and she snubbed the offered hand swiftly, intending to check on Jaina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all this may concern... Sorry about this chapter, I had a lot of homework due this week, and random life events that I had to rush to get it done. I intended to add more to this update but my editing skills suck, and I have a lot of homework left to do, soooo yep.

Sylvanas dully gazed at the woman in comatose, laying half-naked in a make-shift bed, and sleeping like the dead. It was an eerie contradiction to the snoring slumber Jaina displayed nights ago, something Sylvanas found herself sorely missing.

Her upper fang pierced into her lower lip, eyebrows scrunched with worry, and glanced down into her palms. Currently, she was caressing a tender thumb over a small jewelry box, containing a pair of silver earrings.

Just because Sylvanas didn’t like wearing them, doesn’t mean she doesn’t adore them, and while walking through the bazaar with Tandred, she spotted these beauties sparkling in the corner of her eyes... Her thoughts instantly went to Jaina upon noticing them, recalling the anchor pendent upon the mages chest, and found it a perfect match.

She was intending to give it to Jaina before they left Quel’Thalas… However, Sylvanas ended up unconscious, and the mage was acting like a jerk, and so she kept it under wraps for a more appropriate situation.

The flap of the tent abruptly swung open, startling her out of her musings, and she stuffed the jewelry box deftly back into her satchel.

A prince in shimmery blue armor appeared in her vision, staring at Jaina with a concern glint. Sylvanas tensed at his arrival, and with each passing step the prince took, her left hand twitched closer to the hilt of her dagger, strapped onto her waist.

The callous attitude the prince displayed earlier before was still fresh in her mind, and she would be damned if she let this arrogant prick get the first strike. 

Arthas pulled up a chair besides Jaina’s bedside, sitting backwards on it like a hooligan, and Sylvanas’ felt her lips drift into a deep scowl.

She had no desire to entertain this human with banter.

“I have talked with my captain, he and I have decided to travel to Hearthglen for a rest, and replenish some of the troops we lost in Andorhal.” His eyes roamed Jaina sleeping form, wincing at the injury, and gestured towards the comatose mage. “How long will she be out? I am sure you talked with the healers.”

Sylvanas pinned her ears, irritated. “They have no idea. Her condition is rare at best. She could be out for hours, or months. The only assurance they can bring is that she will live.” With a trembling hand she reached to stroke the mages pale cheek, only to falter midway through, and retreated it back to her side. “Although I doubt sleeping for eternity is considered living. Even amongst you humans.”

His steely gaze probed Sylvanas, while her own remained fixed onto the mages slumbering face. They drifted off into nervous silence after that, only for it to be broken as the man heaved a heavy sigh. “Worry not then, Jaina was never one to sleep. I am sure she will be back to her insomniac self in no time.” With a playful grin directed at Sylvanas, he announced. “We shall move in a hour, make the preparations you need, and meet us at the firepit.”

Arching a brow, Sylvanas keenly studied the man, sneering a fang at his unconcerned demeanor. “And if she does not wake?”

Arthas shrugged. “Guess we will lug her to Hearthglen then. Rest assured, your master will be up in no time.”

Her blood instantly boiled at his accusation, and she snapped. “She is not my master!” She paused, recomposing herself to favor a nonchalant look. “She is my friend. So be careful how you play with your words, human.”

A twinkle of mirth flashed within his eyes, and he waggled an impish brow, leaning closer on the seat. “Oh, friends?” A deep bellow escaped him, and he snorted it off. “And here I thought you two were more than just _friends.”_ A warning snarl rumbled from her throat, but he brushed it off with a disarming grin, stating. “Be at ease, little woman. I meant no offense—"

“No offense!” She yelled, outraged. “Anar'alah belore give me strength! Your very presence is offensive!” She was about to reach for her dagger, to scare the human off in a mock threat, but an ominous chill halted her hand in place, cutting through her soul like butter.

Alarm spread throughout her soul at the abrupt feeling, prickling every inch of her skin, and warning her of a dangerous presence nearby, lurking in the shadows. With swift feet she sprung gracefully to the far side of the tent, dagger drawn and eyes scanning every inch in search for prey.

Stunned by her actions, Arthas held out his hands in a surrendering motion, stressing words of apologies as he paced slowly towards her, but before he could close the distance a blast of frost sent him hurling to the dirt.

Sylvanas looked up, startled, and sharply gasped.

Jaina awoken, standing up straight with a frigid aura of penetrating ice surrounding her person, and fuming it towards Arthas’ way. Her eyes narrowed into angry slits as they landed on Sylvanas form, and pointed towards the flap of the tent with a eerie echo.

“Leave Arthas.”

He stumbled to stand, slightly bowing and quickly explaining. “Jaina I—"

She repeated again, locking her icy eyes onto him, and cracking a sinister energy throughout the air. “ _Leave!”_

With wide eyes he staggered to flee, shooting Sylvanas a frightened glimpse as he hastily fled the tent.

When he was gone, Sylvanas focused her attention onto the mage, pupils sharpening, and refusing to lower her guard. The mage slouched her back in response, and lowered herself to sit onto the bed, eyes easing back into ocean blue.

The fear that took her moments ago vanished when the mage hit her romp on the bed, and Sylvanas replaced it with worry, wondering what that meant.

“What in tidemothers name was that about?” Jaina asked in her normal tone, infuriated, and Sylvanas slightly lowered her dagger.

“No idea,” Sylvanas huffed, upset with herself for cowering like a babe. “You’re the one who went all crazy with magic.” She hesitated, gnawing her lower lip, and puffed a disgruntled breath. “Are you alright?”

Jaina shot her a pointed look, but relented with a eyeroll, and laid halfheartedly on the bed.

“Yes, yes… I just got swept up in the moment. No need for concern.” Jaina mumbled, adjusting herself under the covers, and Sylvanas wiggled her nose in contempt.

With a listless wave, Jaina beckoned her closer, and Sylvanas’ hesitated to comply.

After a moment of internal deliberation, Sylvanas carefully sheathed her dagger, stepping towards the mage with wary steps, and sat tensely onto the bedside.

Jaina watched the motions with tired eyes, and suddenly laughed. “I confess your paranoia is annoying, but in this situation I find it acceptable.”

“Acceptable?” Sylvanas repeated, exasperated. “I am not the one who flipped out, and almost killed the prince of Lordaeron in a random rage.”

Jaina gaze lazily drifted to the ceiling, eyes lost in deep thought, and murmured. “Indeed.” And she rested her eyelids, puffing a peeved breath.

For minutes Sylvanas remained frozen, stunned to act, and casted a sidelong glimpse to the mage with her eyes closed. Sylvanas softly grimaced as she perceived the injury in view, slightly hidden by her tan bra.

It didn’t appear to bleed, just tainted her flesh with black lines, creating a perfect triangle interwoven with an equally flawless circle. Some of the blots surrounding the shapes were still red and puffy from the impact, yet a few looked like they were forming a written script. Ancient, judging by the curves it created.

The mark was too perfect, Sylvanas concluded, especially after the brutal impact it was inflicted in, and Sylvanas suspected foul magic at play.

During Sylvanas inspection of the injury, her ears drooped down to a lower level, and she reached out to caress the blemish tainting a part of Jaina’s collarbone. Jaina peeked at her while she did it, lips twitching into a soft smile, and gingerly interlocked Sylvanas fingers with her own, midway through her attempt.

“Now,” Jaina started, gently squeezing her hand, and releasing her grip. “Tell me the situation?”

The elf set her lips into a grim line, recounting the tale quickly, and never taking her eyes off the mark. Jaina’s expression darkened throughout her tale, and as the elf finished, the mage moved to place a chaste kiss onto her cheek.

With haste, Jaina sprang out of the bed, changing into her tattered robes, and grumbling hushed breaths as she fiddled with the stubborn attire.

While Jaina changed into her robes, Sylvanas adjusted her knees to the bed, watching the mage with faint interest.

The mages eyebrow quirked at Sylvanas’ subtle stares during the event, and when finished, questioned. “This item, let me see it.” Without hesitation Sylvanas dug into her satchel, revealing the gothic thing within her outstretched palm, and Jaina gently took from her.

She inspected it with a inscrutable expression, and her eyebrows knitted with a hint of intrigue. “How morbid…” Jaina confessed, casting a concern glimpse at Sylvanas, and darting it back onto the ebony-chained medallion, embedded with a gem of crystal blue, and swirling a cloud of frost. “It seems to be some sort of soul gem...” Jaina’s voice infused with wonderment as she continued. “Although it seems to be incomplete…” The mages drifted off into a pensive state, and toyed the accursed item in her palm, like she was testing it.

Astonishment wafted from the Jaina’s scent seconds after, and Sylvanas register it with cautious eyes. The mage shook off the astonishment, and briskly admitted. “Why he gave it to you, I cannot say.” She let out a grueling breath. “Perhaps, it is best if it remains within my care? I can take it back to Dalaran to do a more in-depth examination there, before we leave back to Quel’Thalas. Will you be okay with that?”

With a sly look drifting Sylvanas way, the mage waited for a response, and the elf huffed when it landed onto her, waving nonchalantly. “By all means do. If what you said is true, I have no desire to keep that accursed thing.”

“Very wise,” Jaina hummed a snicker, and tucked it into her robes, aggravated to find a gaping hole in them.

“I cleaned them.” Sylvanas grumped half-heartedly. “But Alleria didn’t pack a sewing kit so I couldn’t stitch the hole.”

With a disinterested sniff, Jaina twirled her palm, and Sylvanas watched in awe as the robes magically stitched back together. When the deed was done, Jaina sat back onto the bed, saying gratefully.

“Thank you.” Her face hovered inches away from Sylvanas own, amusement dancing in her cool blue eyes. “I knew I was right to bring you.”

Pinning her ears in annoyance, Sylvanas scowled, and slowly regarded the woman in front of her, acting like a she didn’t get hit by some sort of necrotic energy.

Worry twisted her gut at the thought, and Sylvanas tentatively asked. “Are you—" She hesitated, “sure, you are okay?”

Jaina shrugged, and cupped the elf’s cheek. “Fine, just a little numb.” Jaina lowered her eyes to her lips. “But if you don’t believe me. Feel free to do a more thorough inspection, I won’t stop you.”

Swatting the mages hand away from her cheek, Sylvanas upturned her nose defiantly in the air, and Jaina bellowed a snicker in response. “Oh calm down, I was only teasing.” Jaina clicked her tongue, adding faintly. “Mostly.”

With a sigh Jaina straightened her back to a stretch, standing up to her full height as her visage steeled in resolve. “Make your preparations, I need to speak with Arthas before we depart.”

An outstretched hand darted towards Sylvanas way, obviously intending on assisting the elf up, but Sylvanas snubbed it warily, untrusting of the woman’s motive.

With a snort, Jaina withdrew it back to her side, muttering in amusement. “Always so suspicious.”

Swiftly Jaina’s attention drew onto her silver staff, leaning against the end of the bed, and she briskly called it to her with a wave of her hand. Sylvanas watched the action, jaw dropping to the floor, but quickly shook it off to favor a concern look, noticing the mage leaning stealthily against it for support.

With an impish wink Jaina strode out the flap of the tent, bearing a hint of a limp, and leaving Sylvanas to stew in her concern.

Her ears wilted at the weight of it, and with a determine glint flashing in her eyes, she briskly sprung off the bed, making way to find the quartermaster.

***

Jaina walked coolly up to Arthas, conversing heatedly with the captain, and she studied him with guarded eyes. Distain quickly took root in her heart for the man, still grumpy about his earlier actions in the tent, and so she waited patiently with a irked expression.

To be blunt she had no idea what transpired between Arthas and Sylvanas during her time unconscious, but when she awoken, she spotted Sylvanas’ dagger drawn, expression flashing terror and spite, and Arthas cornering her with his hands in the air, almost looking like he was trying to capture her.

The mere inkling of the idea stabbed a cold fury into her core, and so she took swift action to end whatever nefarious game Arthas was playing at. Although reflecting on her previous actions now… Well, she inwardly confessed she was a tad overzealous in her assault, but she refused to feel tinge of remorse towards Arthas for it.

The man could use a beating or two to knock the arrogant smirk consuming his face.

She perked as she observed Arthas dismiss his captain with a tilt of his head, and cautiously turned towards her. As he approached, guilt flooded into his eyes each step he took, and halted with fidgeting feet, refusing to look into her own gaze.

“Jaina…” He softly greeted, eyes filled with regret.

“Arthas,” She responded, tone filled with ice.

Pursing his lips, he nodded slightly at her, and bowed. “I am truly sor—"

She cut off his apology with a scoff. “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to my _servant,_ after all that is what you consider elves to be these days.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t mean it li—”

With a frigid glare she shushed his protests silent, and he let out a heavy sigh, gesturing her to follow. She obliged him.

“So far, our plan is to rest in Hearthglen, to replenish our troops before heading out to Stratholme, and end _Mal’Ganis_ there once and for all.”

His eyes morphed to steel, no longer bearing the weight of regret, and Jaina’s jaw flexed, suggesting curtly. “A sound plan, but I wonder… Wouldn’t it be better to confront this Mal’Ganis now? After all, he is probably weakened after the death of Kel’Thuzad. Better to be rid of him quickly, before he can recover from the loss.”

Arthas grunted, acknowledging her plan, and puffed out a stiff breath. “Unfortunately no. We don’t know what we are going to face with this Dreadlord at the helm, and our troops are depleted enough as it is. I am not assured in our victory with a small contingent of men, and simple farmers guarding my heels.”

At that note, Jaina hummed in agreement, halting as she felt the Sunwell energies gaining up on her. Her eyebrows shot to the sky at the sensation, and she turned to face a trotting Sylvanas, making way alongside her with a fresh quiver of arrows.

_That was new._

It wasn’t hard to sense the Sunwells energy within Quel’Thalas, every lifeform radiated its power, but here it was faint, barely a distinct note even with that ring on Sylvanas finger.

But even then, the energies that flowed from the ring was only discernible when she was touching it, but now, a feet away, she was able to sense it?

Perhaps the attack altered her senses more deeply then she thought… And she brushed off the inkling as an additional theory to test after dealing with the plague.

That, and how her heart rarely beat, causing her body to feel like a corpse in the process.

Her musings broke when Sylvanas gingerly bumped her shoulder with her own, casting Jaina a concern expression her way. With a faint glimpse back onto Arthas, she noted him also casting her the same expression, and huffed, quickly catching up with Arthas.

Sylvanas shuffled behind her immediately after that, and they continued their stroll, discussing battle strategies while the elf remained suspiciously mute.

Jaina found that odd, and darted Sylvanas furtive glimpses, until she abruptly broke her rare silence. _There it is._

“What a dumb plan.” Sylvanas flippantly told Arthas, and he shot the elf a glare while Jaina spread a knowing grin.

“Oh?” He growled out. “And you got a better one?”

Humming a snicker, the elf shot him a impassive look, and suddenly her expression fell. Jaina dumbly blinked at the action, watching Sylvanas pin her ears flatly on her head, and curling her upper lip to reveal a sharp fang.

A tinge of alarm swept through Jaina’s system, and she remained vigilant of the elf’s stance, ignorant on what set the elf’s mood off.

Swiftly, she recalled the elf’s traumatic episode, and dug into her back satchel, strapped on her waist.

Right now they needed to be a united front, and whatever Arthas did needed to be put in the past. Jaina’s blood boiled at her childhood friend, still sour about the mysterious incident.

With keen eyes, Jaina prepared to inject the elf with a syringed, filled with calming herbs to settle the elf down, and force her into a calming state in case she exploded in a random episode.

Her own recipe, Jaina admitted, one she developed in Dalaran while Sylvanas ate breakfast. Nausea oozed from her at using it however, but Sylvanas was adverse on keeping her word, and so Jaina prepared for the pitfall before she dropped into the needles.

“I do indeed. Rather than going into an obvious trap. Try, and figure out the true mastermind behind the work, and what the true goal is.”

Arthas scoffed at her, halting himself and them in the process. “It’s this Mal’Ganis foe obviously. And we currently lack the power to do so.”

A cruel grin spread onto her lips, and her eyes gleamed knowingly. “A snake rarely reveals itself before it makes it kill. Don’t you find it odd? That the man, Kel’Thuzad, willingly gave Mal’Ganis’ name away… Like he was begging you to find him? Baiting you more likely.”

That held Jaina’s attention, and she looked at Sylvanas’ with a curious glint. Arthas broke her speculations. “It doesn’t matter, he is the current problem now. We can figure out the rest later…” He paused, regarding her with up and down eyes, and bowed sincerely, whispering with a regretful tone. “I am sorry I upset you earlier. I didn’t mean to make it sound like you were a servant… I was only trying to gouge your intentions, nothing more.”

Sylvanas looked at him, lifting a brow in puzzlement, and then shot it to face Jaina. Jaina sheepishly shrugged, holding back a scathing remark towards Arthas.

She didn’t need him to protect her feelings, especially in the worst possible way of doing it. In fact, it seems like all the men in her life seem intent on sabotaging her efforts to be with Sylvanas.

She grunted a peeved breath at the thought, annoyed at the very idea of it.

As usual an awkward mood descended over them, and Arthas hastily made an excuse to check on his men, going his separate way, and leaving Jaina alone to deal with the aftermath.

She rolled her eyes at his quick escape, and decided to eavesdrop on the hushed swears escaping from the elf’s lips, preparing herself for the eventual moment Sylvanas snapped her fangs her way.

Luckily no incident of that occurred, and the elf ended up drifting into pondering silence.

Jaina eased her back a bit lower upon the elf’s shift of mood, but before dropping her caution to the wind, evaluated the elf’s mental state, and she sighed, satisfied in her inspection of her contemplating stance.

With an outstretched arm for Sylvanas to link, Jaina baited her with impish grin, and the elf just looked at her. Distain leaked from the elf’s expression, and with careful hands snaked a limb around her outstretched arm.

As they began to walk, Jaina caught a motion of a sharp twitch, coming from Sylvanas left ear, and Jaina decided to ramble on about useless drivel until it was time to march.

_Might as well pass the time,_ Jaina silently confessed, and continued to prattle on about Lordaeron wildlife. Hoping, to distract any misgivings the elf had today.


End file.
